Vulgum pecus
by Ruize-chan
Summary: UA, XXIème siècle, Cardiff. - "Le crayon noir qui cernait ses yeux bava sous ses doigts. Lenalee posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les détailla un moment du regard comme si le destin de son ami se trouvait là, au creux de ses paumes. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais aussi simples."
1. Chapitre 1

C'est très drôle : j'étais partie pour un court oneshot, je me retrouve avec un truc interminable que je suis occupée de diviser en plusieurs chapitres parce que je me voyais mal publier une centaine de pages Word d'un coup. (Une petite quinzaine de parties, elles sont toutes écrites et sortiront à peu près régulièrement.) Certains éléments étaient fixés depuis un certain moment – ce scénario a été entamé il y a un peu moins d'un an, je ne le boucle qu'aujourd'hui. Quand je relis tout ça, je suis terriblement partagée : c'est tout à la fois exactement ce que je cherchais et tout ce que je voulais éviter. (Pas seulement au niveau scénaristique. Ce texte montre du doigt tous mes défauts stylistiques, et pourtant il me convient. C'est un peu bizarre.)

Je voulais tomber dans la banalité de vies s'entremêlant, dans l'expérience pure de l'existence. Un univers alternatif du XXIème siècle épuré de toutes les fioritures qui me séduisent parfois : la vie, la simple et bête vie détruit autant les gens que les situations les plus superhéroïques, portugaises ou religieuses. Il s'agissait également de détruire les définitions étriquées des sentiments : l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance ne sont pas sagement rangés dans des cases, ils débordent en permanence, dérapent, échappent à toute tentative de conceptualisation. De même que la question de l'identité sexuelle. Y a pas une ni des réponses prédéfinies. Pas de catégories. Aimer, ça peut être baiser, se regarder, se tenir à distance, apprécier, discuter, partager, craindre, admirer, détruire, crever... (Et même en disant ça, ma définition reste drôlement réduite.) C'est un sentiment aléatoire, comme un curseur, évoluant à chaque seconde, mutant pour mieux embourber les cœurs humains. Je n'aime pas les fables. Il n'y a jamais que du bon, jamais que du mauvais. Ca change, ça évolue, ça stagne. Eux aussi changent, évoluent, stagnent. On s'accroche ou pas, ça genre rien à la nature du sentiment. C'est comme ça. Ca tient juste du constat.

J'exploite donc une fois de plus une vision très personnelle des personnages de D. Gray-Man (dont la propriété revient à Katsura Hoshino, j'oublie souvent de le préciser). J'espère ne pas les avoir réduits à des portraits caricaturaux, ils sont selon moi bien plus complexes que cela. Par ailleurs, n'allez pas croire que je suis complètement dépressive ou quoi. Si c'est ce que peuvent peut-être laisser penser mes écrits, c'est tout à fait faux ; je respire la joie de vivre, passe mes journées avec un sourire à la con sur les lèvres et laisse échapper des conneries à tout bout de champ. D'ailleurs, je ne trouve aucun de mes textes véritablement tristes. Ils sont juste dans l'interstice, dans le creux de l'existence, comme moi. Dans l'entre-deux.

Ce oneshot est pour moi une grande respiration à côté de la lourdeur de _Fides_ et de _Novo_ – je bosse toujours sur _Fides_ à côté, ça n'empêche pas. Je réponds bien entendu avec plaisir à vos critiques, commentaires, réclamations (si autre précisez) : le logos est plus que tout au centre de mes préoccupations. Bonne lecture mes chéris.

"The way it used to be", Pet Shop Boys

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(1)**

* * *

**Vendredi 30 mai 2008 – 12:59**

Lenalee mordit proprement le sandwich que pressaient ses ongles vernis à travers une feuille de papier gras. En embrassant la salade, sa bouche laissa une empreinte de rouge à lèvres déformée par les nervures qui fronçaient le légume. Lavi sourit calmement, levant un instant le nez vers le ciel fade qui plafonnait la capitale galloise.

Devant eux s'ouvrait la baie de Cardiff, immense trou d'eau grise mordant la côte récemment aménagée. De l'autre côté s'alignaient, cuirassés de baies vitrées et de métal chromé, de beaux immeubles flambant neufs sur lesquels se reflétait le soleil étouffé par les nuages. Le rouquin s'était toujours senti à l'aise dans cette ambiance feutrée, dans ces pâtés de maisons dédaléens, dans le vaste parc du château aux dorures extravagantes où résonnait un anglais à l'accent prononcé. Cardiff, ce n'était ni trop ni trop peu : un juste équilibre, une ville simple mais complète qui semblait toujours avoir été telle quelle, loin des overdoses de tout que proposaient les autres capitales. Un dragon rouge qui n'était ni lézard, ni monstre fantastique à la barbe de feu. Rien de plus parfait pour l'étudiant vagabond que Lavi prétendait être ; aucune des quatorze années passées dans les artères du Pays de Galles ne l'avait jamais déçu. La baie, mais aussi le centre-ville pavé et les parcs infestés d'écureuils offraient de longues promenades tranquilles et autant de lieux de détente qu'il arpentait régulièrement seul ou en compagnie de Lenalee.

Fidèle à l'ambiance générale du pays, l'après-midi n'était ni trop chaude ni trop fraîche, et il régnait le long d'Harbour Dr un silence que venait chatouiller le léger froufroutement des arbres. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils avaient entamé leur déjeuner, sitôt sortis de la fac et installés près de l'église norvégienne. Rien ne lassait Lavi de son observation muette du paysage. S'il n'avait jamais été spécialement rousseauiste, il partageait néanmoins avec le philosophe son goût de la contemplation de la nature, éveillant calme et réflexion. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant là-dedans, quelque chose d'entier, un yin au yang retrouvé qui le poussait à apprécier les environs pour ce qu'ils étaient ; sans savoir l'expliquer, il trouvait ce sentiment franchement beau.

« Tu y penses, hein ? » lâcha soudain la voix de Lenalee, assourdie par la main qu'elle se passa sur les lèvres pour en décoller les miettes.

A califourchon sur un banc aux écailles de mosaïque rouge, l'Irlandais eut un léger sursaut. La brune le fixait de ses yeux noirs et troublants ourlés de cils trop longs, l'arrachant de sa bulle pour le plonger dans un cosmos tout aussi enivrant.

« Ouais, j'y pense. Me regarde pas comme ça Lena, je vais tomber dans tes yeux – j'ai dit que j'y pensais. »

Lenalee n'insista pas, levant innocemment les mains avant de les plonger dans les poches du sweatshirt Manchester United qu'elle avait piqué à son frère mais qu'elle soupçonnait appartenir à son meilleur ami, un grand Australien aux cernes gravés au bord des yeux.

« Ca roule, alors, acquiesça-t-elle en dégageant du bout du pied un pigeon gourmand qui s'envola un mètre plus loin avec un gloussement outré. Tant que t'oublies pas, c'est bon.

— _Oh boy_ Lenalee, j'oublie pas. J'oublie rien. »

La voix de Lavi était empreinte d'une monotonie fatiguée, une lassitude qui l'aurait poussé à répondre plus sèchement s'il ne tenait pas tant à son amie.

Ses tendances à l'hypermnésie lui rendaient autant service qu'elles assaillaient son crâne de violentes migraines : les excellents résultats aux examens c'était cool, les heures passées à chialer de douleur dans les bras de Tyki beaucoup moins. Lenalee eut l'air confus qu'on prend lorsqu'un « Bah vous faîtes une tête d'enterrement, quelqu'un est mort ? » blagueur fait éclater en sanglots un ami fraîchement endeuillé. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire sincère à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Les compétitions de handball en approche la stressaient déjà suffisamment pour qu'il se permette d'en rajouter une couche. Soucieux de lui signifier qu'il ne lui reprochait pas sa maladresse, il se pencha en avant et déposa doucement sa tempe contre son épaule. Sa tignasse rousse vint se nicher dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui répondit d'un rire léger.

Lavi sourit de nouveau. Renversée de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, la baie de Cardiff était tout aussi belle.

« Du coup, t'as une idée de cadeau si c'est toi qui l'achètes ? » demanda la Chinoise après quelques secondes silencieuses intimement savourées par l'un comme par l'autre.

Lavi rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait paresseusement fermés, s'assurant d'un geste nerveux que la mèche rousse qui lui barrait le front était assez fournie pour masquer tout à fait son œil droit.

« Nan, je sais pas… T'as une idée, toi ?

— Je te demande, Lavi, tu te doutes bien que je rame. Rien du tout ?

— Nan… Ou plutôt si. »

Le visage fin de Yû Kanda apparut devant ses yeux, durci par des lèvres fermement pincées, des pommettes saillantes et des yeux brûlants qui béaient comme des gouffres au milieu de sa peau glaciale.

« Un pied de biche pour lui dégager le balai qu'il a dans le cul, termina le rouquin avec un sourire railleur qui lui aurait valu un coup de poing de la part de l'intéressé s'il lui avait fait part de sa suggestion.

— Putain, t'es con, gloussa Lenalee en secouant la tête, mais Lavi devina au tremblement de ses épaules le sourire qui barrait sa bouille de poupée.

— Arrête, faudrait au moins ça, il est carrément déprimant ces derniers temps… Il veut même plus venir clasher les navets désespérants qui passent au cinéma avec moi, je sais plus quoi faire. Vivement qu'Alma se reprenne un peu, parce que sa dépression déteint salement sur Kanda et que ça le rend franchement chiant. Il m'a fait un discours sur mon comportement immature la dernière fois, je te raconte pas, j'en ai presque perdu l'envie de vivre.

— Ouais, » acquiesça Lenalee avec un sourire désolé, sortant les mains de ses poches pour les passer sur son visage, marquant des rides qui n'existaient pas sur ses joues d'adolescente.

Le crayon noir qui cernait ses yeux bava sous ses doigts. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les détailla un moment du regard comme si le destin de son ami se trouvait là, au creux de ses paumes. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais aussi simples.

« Il va vraiment pas bien, tu sais. »

La voix de Lenalee avait subitement mué en quelque chose de plus grave, de plus concerné.

« Alma, je veux dire. »

Lavi ferma de nouveau les paupières, laissant échapper un soupir qui résumait tout ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

La sévère dépression d'Alma avait beau ne pas être toute récente, elle restait d'actualité. Comme Kanda refusait d'évoquer le sujet, trop largué par l'autodestruction progressive de son meilleur ami pour y réfléchir avec recul, Lena et lui en avaient beaucoup discuté. Ces déjeuners où ils se retrouvaient sur les bancs en forme d'animaux, ces après-midi passées sur les marches qui menaient au Parlement, ces soirées qui se finissaient en tête-à-tête car Kanda leur posait un énième lapin, ces longues nuits passées au téléphone à refaire le monde…

Aucune solution ne s'était jamais dégagée de leurs conversations, comme si la toile de désespoir qui engluait Alma s'étendait pour emporter coûte que coûte Kanda dans le rien profond de la vie. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore trouvé de quoi il s'agissait – et aussi sage et mature qu'il puisse parfois se montrer, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque animosité envers celui qui bouffait littéralement la vie de son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, » lâcha-t-il enfin dans un second soupir, le nez toujours enfoui dans les cheveux bruns que Lenalee avait noués en deux longues couettes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience. La Chinoise grimaça. La blessure taillée par l'éloignement progressif de celui que Lavi n'appelait jamais son meilleur ami, de peur de réduire leur relation à de vulgaires stéréotypes de société, se sentait même dans le ton qu'il prenait. La sale escarre avait toujours été là, suintante de rancœur et d'incompréhension, et la distance que prenait Kanda ces derniers temps était comme de gros grain de sel saupoudrés sur une plaie trop récente pour avoir totalement cicatrisé.

Lenalee fut tentée de passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami, mais la voix rauque du garçon l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Je sais, répéta-t-il simplement. Je sais, ma grande. Suffit de regarder Kanda. Tu regardes ses cernes, tu comptes les kilos qu'il perd, t'évalues sa mauvaise humeur. Tu multiplies par dix. Le résultat de l'équation, c'est Alma. Avec Kanda de toute façon, le résultat c'est toujours Alma.

— Lavi…

— Ca va, Lena, c'est bon. T'inquiète. Ca fait rien. Ou plutôt, on peut rien faire. Juste être là. C'est à lui de venir vers nous maintenant, tu sais. A lui de faire l'effort, je crois qu'on a eu notre dose, nous. C'est bientôt ta compet, pense un peu à toi, plutôt. C'est un grand garçon, hein. Je dis pas qu'il doit choisir son camp, je pense même pas qu'il y ait vraiment un camp à choisir, je veux dire… Mais moi j'en peux plus d'aller le chercher tout le temps pour qu'il me tourne le dos. Tiens d'ailleurs, t'as vu Allen, dernièrement ?

— C'est parler de dos qui te fait penser à lui ? » demanda Lenalee avec un embryon de sourire sur les lèvres, rangeant de nouveau ses mains dans les poches du sweatshirt rouge et jaune comme le blason de quelque famille médiévale.

Changer brutalement de sujet, c'était tout ce que Lavi avait trouvé pour ne pas s'étendre sur toutes les épineuses questions que posaient le cas Alma : parler de Kanda, il n'en pouvait plus. Non pas qu'évoquer le garçon en son absence le gênait, mais poser des mots sur la situation sans pouvoir l'empoigner à pleines mains était trop frustrant, lui laissait d'amères vagues de rancœur dans la gorge. Et assez de sanglots l'avaient déjà écorchée, sa gorge, pour qu'il ne s'étende sur le sujet. Il se doutait que Lenalee n'était pas dupe de ses beaux sourires, de ses « ça va » qui sonnaient affreusement faux, mais la jeune fille sembla se satisfaire du tournant que prenait la discussion. Ce calme début d'après-midi printanier n'était pas le moment idéal pour entamer une conversation sérieuse. Lavi fut soulagé de savoir que Lena lui accordait au moins cela. Il se mit à tripoter distraitement les cordons qui pendaient au cou de son amie.

« J'y peux rien s'il a cette sale manie de toujours marcher devant nous. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça d'ailleurs, mais on voit jamais que son dos quand on sort en ville… Ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu, c'est pour ça que je demande. Tu crois que ça le brancherait, l'anniv de Kanda ?

— Tu rigoles ? Tu veux nous achever ou quoi ? Ils vont s'entretuer, hein, et ça me tente moyen de ramasser des morceaux de cervelle au milieu des paquets cadeaux…

— Quoi, il lui a pas pardonné ? enchaîna Lavi d'un air incrédule, songeant aux multiples engueulades qui avaient secoué l'étrange duo sans jamais les dégoûter l'un de l'autre, leur soif de provoc et de baston ne semblant jamais s'apaiser.

— Kanda aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, tu sais bien. Même moi, il m'envoie chier. »

Dans la famille des vérités générales, je demande Dieu. Lenalee connaissait Kanda depuis plus longtemps que le rouquin mais le nombre de trucs personnels qu'elle savait de lui se comptait sur les doigts de la main. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Alma était au cœur de ce nœud d'incertitudes, et Lavi le soupçonnait parfois de retenir les informations par pur égoïsme, protégeant ses secrets ainsi qu'une mère enlace tantôt tendrement, tantôt fermement son bambin entre ses bras.

Personne ne savait même vraiment de quelle manière ils s'étaient rencontrés et les plus folles rumeurs couraient sur le lien qui les unissait. Une fois, une seule fois, Kanda leur avait certifié d'un ton grave qu'ils n'y avait rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer entre eux – leur identité sexuelle elle-même restait mystérieuse – et Lenalee avait été obligée de le croire, car il n'y avait que la confiance qui permettait à leur amitié de ne pas s'effriter totalement. Kanda n'était pas plus athée que chrétien : si sa religion devait porter un nom, elle aurait arboré celui d'Alma. Un culte des plus ésotériques, interdit aux non-initiés, un genre de dogme confidentiel et un peu fou… Une saloperie de secte prête à le bouffer, aurait dit Lavi, sa jalousie égalant la pertinence de l'accusation. Alma était l'âme de Kanda et putain, c'était gerbant de voir celui qu'on avait un jour convoité foutre sa vie en l'air à cause d'un pauvre type dépressif.

Lavi mit un instant à répondre, contemplant distraitement un couple de touristes se pencher sur le bastingage qui cerclait la baie de Cardiff et leur chien emberlificoter sa laisse autour de leurs chevilles.

« Ouais, enfin c'est aussi de la faute d'Allen, cette histoire, » lâcha-t-il lorsque la femme manqua de passer par-dessus bord et que son époux éclata d'un gros rire gras.

Sa remarque fit sourire Lenalee, qui nota que son ressentiment ne l'empêchait pas de prendre la défense du caractériel Japonais. L'étudiant ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Allen aurait pas dû insister autant pour voir Alma et essayer de régler les choses entre eux, il aurait pu se douter qu'il foutrait la merde...

— Je crois surtout qu'il _savait_ qu'il risquait de foutre la merde, comme tu dis, mais qu'il a pris le risque quand même, lâcha Lenalee dans un soupir que le vent vint faire rouler sur le front de l'Irlandais. Tu connais Allen, il a jamais supporté de voir les autres souffrir sans rien tenter.

— Foutu syndrome du messie… J'en trouverai un pour lui aussi, on va jamais s'en sortir avec une bande de bras cassés comme eux.

— Un quoi ?

— Un pied de biche, mon cœur, un pied de biche, répondit-il avant d'étouffer un pouffement de rire tout contre son cou et de relever subitement la tête, le nez froncé. Hé, tu sais que ton sweat pue sévèrement le mâle, ma belle ?

— Merci Komui, gloussa Lenalee en quittant le banc.

— Merci Reever, tu veux dire, ricana Lavi en se levant à son tour, passant un énième coup de doigts sur la mèche qui couvrait son œil. M'étonnerait que cette odeur appartienne à ton beau gosse de frangin, pas son genre de parfum. »

Il s'étira longuement en déployant ses bras vers le ciel de traîne tavelé de nuages gris.

« Tu sais que t'as un sérieux problème avec les asiatiques ? le taquina Lenalee en ignorant la main baladeuse qui vint instantanément se ficher contre ses fesses.

— Oh que oui, » acquiesça son ami en lovant ses doigts dans la poche arrière du jean ample qui masquait les belles courbes de la brune.

Ils remontèrent la baie en riant. Lavi écouta Lenalee lui relater les derniers potins concernant les filles de son équipe, comme pour combler de futilités le gros creux qui lui rongeait la poitrine. Une pluie fine se mit bientôt à tomber, les poussant à presser le pas vers un arrêt de bus couverts de graffs assez incompréhensibles pour être pris pour des hiéroglyphes. Un adolescent au casque vissé sur les oreilles et quelques businessmen qui leur rappelèrent Komui, mallette à la main, se réfugièrent à leur tour sous le porche pour épargner leurs costumes impeccables. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver, avalant les passagers pour les confiner dans son atmosphère moite, les vitres rendues opaques par une buée dense. Lavi et Lenalee passèrent le trajet à discuter de tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête, c'est-à-dire de tout ce qui ne leur tenait pas réellement à cœur. Le nom de Kanda ne fut pas évoqué une seule fois.

* * *

**Vulgum pecus** est une expression latine (pourquoi ont-elles toujours autant la classe ?) encore utilisée dans la langue française et signifiant approximativement « le commun des mortels ». **Harbour Dr** est une route de la baie de Cardiff. **Jean-Jacques Rousseau** (1712-1778) est un philosophe des Lumières français. Le **Manchester United Football Club** est, comme son nom l'indique, un club de football fondé en Angleterre, près de Manchester.

(Le hand est tout sauf un sport national au Pays de Galles, je crois même qu'ils ne possèdent pas d'équipe nationale. Mais je me suis droguée aux JO pendant deux semaines de huit heures à vingt-deux heures sans interruption (c'est ça de baby-sitter son filleul de neuf mois) et le hand féminin est définitivement le sport le plus sex... captivant qui existe. En tous cas, celui qui collait le plus à Lena. Et il existe bien une Association Française de Cricket, je vois pas pourquoi les Gallois ne joueraient pas au hand.)


	2. Chapitre 2

La suite, comme prévu et promis. Sachant que c'est la première fois que je fous ces deux-là en couple, après moult hésitations. Je les préfère Sherlock/John, emmêlés dans leurs histoires sans réussir à s'en dépêtrer, largués sans savoir ce que représente l'autre, noués par une confiance sans faille et un besoin de sentir l'autre à ses côtés pour enfin, enfin ne plus être seul. Ce n'est pas ce qui leur arrive ici. Je m'étais dit bon, j'écris, et je verrai après si je garde ou pas – ils se sont révélés tellement adorables que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les séparer. A cause d'une seule réplique, en plus. Du coup, une fois n'est pas coutume, les voilà heureux. Qu'ils en profitent, les choses et surtout les gens changent. (Ca m'ennuie un peu de les isoler dans un chapitre, j'aurais aimé que tout s'enchaîne linéairement, mais ça aurait été franchement trop long.)

Et _oh my_ ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'on me dise ça mais non, cette fanfiction n'est pas un Lavi/Lenalee. Entre eux, rien d'autre qu'une tendre et belle amitié, rien de sexuel ni d'amoureux si on utilise les critères habituels. (Non, sérieusement, je suis la seule à toucher les fesses de mes amis ?) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, constructivement qui plus est, c'est franchement agréable. Les prochains chapitres seront constitués de plusieurs scènes et non pas d'une seule comme les deux premier, btw. Bonne lecture !

"Ca s'peut pas", Clarika & Bernard Lavillier

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(2)**

* * *

**Vendredi 31 mai 2008 – 18:15**

La tasse de café que déposa Komui sur le bureau laissa un cercle brun sur le bois marbré de rainures. Il l'essuya rêveusement du coin de la main, imbibant au passage le bout de sa manche d'une tâche sombre. Les pieds noués derrière le pied de la chaise à roulettes, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le Chinois dégomma sauvagement trois vaisseaux spatiaux de la flotte ennemie avant de réfugier son propre bâtiment derrière une barrière de protection. Ils ne l'auraient pas, non, il ne se laisserait pas faire... Komui Lee avait des couilles, de sacrées couilles, et poutrer de l'extraterrestre le confortait étrangement dans cette perspective. Quatre nouvelles soucoupes volantes rejoignirent le paradis des aliens dans un _piou_ sonore et cramponné à son clavier, l'homme ne put retenir un cri de joie. Il songea une seconde à investir dans un de ces sites internet qui proposaient les meilleurs jeux d'arcade, épargnant aux chefs d'entreprise de son genre la signature de douloureux contrats à longueur de journée, mais une voix l'arracha à ses projets insensés.

« Komui ? T'es là ? »

Il y eut le bruit d'une veste négligemment lâchée sur une chaise, puis celui de pas fermes se rapprochant du salon où jouait Komui, le _tap tap_ des chaussures sur le plancher succédant au glissement des semelles sur le lino couleur melon des escaliers.

« Lena, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? plaisanta le businessman sans lâcher son écran des yeux, grimaçant lorsqu'un projectile effleura son vaisseau. Quand je t'avais dit que je voulais pas que tu prennes d'hormones, y avait une raison…

— T'es con, souffla la voix dans son cou, et l'air chaud qui roula sur sa peau le surprit assez pour qu'il détache les doigts des touches de son clavier. Faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce _sister complex_, ça devient grave… »

Des lèvres rêches se déposèrent dans sa nuque pour remonter doucement vers sa bouche, tapissant sa joue de petits baisers qui claquaient comme de minuscules ballons de baudruche.

Un sourire de joie pure lui grimpa aux lèvres et si l'écran de l'ordinateur afficha un _game over_ cinglant, lui savait qu'il n'avait rien perdu en troquant un jeu vidéo contre la tendresse de Reever Wenham. Il prolongea le contact entre leurs joues, tournant lentement sa chaise lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Réfugié sur le sofa de cuir qui s'étendait derrière le bureau, l'Australien esquissa un sourire qu'il accompagna d'un agressif lancer de coussin. Le pouf s'écrasa lamentablement sur le plancher et Komui se promit de refuser Reever dans son équipe si l'occasion leur venait de jouer au basket ensemble un jour.

« Coulé, se moqua-t-il en traversant sur sa chaise la distance qui le séparait du scientifique, attrapant au passage le coussin qui gisait au sol. Dieu merci, c'est pas pour tes capacités de lanceur que je t'aime.

— Ni moi pour ton assiduité au boulot, t'inquiète pas, répliqua l'autre la tête baissée, détachant le premier bouton de sa chemise qui lui avait donné toute la journée l'impression d'avoir une corde autour du cou. T'as pas mieux à faire ? Je sais pas, moi, des pays à acheter pour les transformer en Komuiland, tout ça ? Surtout vu les scores que tu te tapes, c'est triste de s'acharner comme ça…

— Fallait pas venir m'emmerder avec ton amour, se vanta-t-il d'une voix qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Sans rire, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

— A chier, les laborantins avaient pas nettoyé ce qu'il fallait, je me suis retrouvé à faire leur job au lieu d'entamer la montagne de rapports que j'avais à relire… »

Les yeux du Chinois suivirent religieusement la paume de Reever qui s'égarait désormais sur ses joues, ses cernes creusés et la peau de son front plissée par la fatigue. Les rideaux de la fenêtre qui éclairait habituellement le dos de l'ordinateur étaient fermés pour éviter tout contre-jour, mais d'entre les deux morceaux de tissu coulaient quelques centilitres de coucher de soleil. Le rai de lumière orangée qui se déversait sur la silhouette de l'Australien ne suffisait pas à illuminer sa mine exténuée. Komui lâcha un soupir en souriant, laissant tomber sa paire de chaussons sous le canapé.

« Et t'as vu Brigitte. »

Ce n'était clairement pas une question. Reever sembla s'amuser de la perspicacité de son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme s'il avait l'intention d'arracher ses prunelles à la seule force de ses yeux. Il ouvrit le second bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant la naissance du duvet brun dans lequel Komui avait de nombreuses fois fait glisser ses doigts.

« Bravo Sherlock. Au self, vers treize heures – gratin de chou-fleur. Je sais pas si elle m'a vu, mais si oui elle a dû me lancer un beau regard noir, fit-il d'une voix qui semblait presque amusée, tapotant d'une main le coussin que lui avait adroitement renvoyé Komui pour l'aplatir.

— Et ça t'étonne ? Il doit te manquer un quart d'heure à feu doux, mon grand, t'as pas été super cool avec cette nana… Bon, c'est vrai, _elle est chiante_, admit le Chinois en ignorant le pouffement de rire qu'il avait provoqué, et c'est vrai que t'avais carrément raison de la laisser tomber pour un mec aussi formidable que moi. Mais quand même. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose qu'un sms de rupture… Dans le genre chevaleresque, on a vu mieux.

— Ta gueule, » gloussa Reever en poussant d'un pied la chaise de bureau qui, dans son embardée à reculons, se délesta de Komui.

Le brun se ramassa par terre, se rattrapant de justesse aux genoux de l'Australien.

« T'as pas à te plaindre, il me semble, sourit Reever tandis que Komui posait lascivement sa tête contre ses cuisses, s'imprégnant d'amour comme un chat se shoote à la lessive en s'enfouissant sous la pile de linge propre. Nan ?

— Si, je crois.

— Je préfère ça. Et puis je m'en fous, de Brigitte, elle a pas voulu qu'on se revoit pour mettre les choses au point, je peux plus rien faire pour elle. J'attendrai qu'elle se retrouve un mec pour lui demander des nouvelles, je crois, par mesure de sécurité. T'imagines pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire avec un tube à ess… Woah, tu me fais quoi, là ? »

Penché sur ses chaussures, Komui semblait mener un rude combat avec ses lacets que la pollution de Cardiff avait rendus gris.

« Tes saloperies de Converse sur le plancher propre, gronda-t-il doucement en achevant de le déchausser. Lena voulait que j'aspire alors maintenant que c'est fait, je veux pas une crotte de mouche par terre. D'ailleurs tu devrais les jeter, ces pompes, elles ont mal vieilli. Je sais pas dans quoi t'as marché récemment mais je suis incapable de te dire de quelle couleur elles étaient au début...

— Normal, c'était avant, » répondit le scientifique en passant une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux de Komui.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le menton posé sur ses genoux, Komui leva ses yeux bridés sur son petit ami. La lumière du crépuscule irradiait à présent. Dans le vieux fauteuil aux pieds finement courbés et au velours criblé de clous de tapissier, le chat esquissa un miaulement silencieux avant de s'étirer en froufroutant, sautant lestement sur le parquet. Komui ignora la bestiole qui vint bientôt se frotter contre sa taille en geignant.

« Avant qu'on… ?

— "Avant qu'on", ouais. Tu trouves qu'on vieillit mieux qu'elles ?

— Grave, » confirma le plus âgé en grimpant sur le canapé pour déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Reever, s'étirant ensuite pour s'allonger sur sa proie et lui faire oublier toute chance de s'échapper.

Le silence confortable qui s'installa fut comblé de regards complices, de doigts jouant les uns avec les autres et de sourires étouffés par des mains pudiques. Le chat vint se lover contre le flanc de son maître, s'acharnant à battre son corps de délicats coups de queue qui partaient nerveusement pour retomber tout en caresse. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, assez longtemps en tous cas pour que l'ordinateur déploie son flamboyant écran de veille, la photographie d'une Lenalee en minishort au milieu d'une passe décisive, prête à se jeter dans les cages de hand, balle à la main.

Une main sur le front de son petit ami, Reever laissa son regard s'égarer dans les recoins de ce salon qui avait vu s'éparpiller beaucoup de ses affaires ces derniers temps.

La pièce était un véritable patchwork de différents styles de mobilier, mêlant le traditionnel au design ultramoderne. L'horloge comtoise cohabitait avec le Mac flambant neuf, la table basse couverte de lettres avec la bibliothèque en verre pleine à craquer, le vieux piano avec un tapis dessiné par un créateur italien en vogue… et des tasses vides poussaient sur tous les supports possibles et imaginables, « oubliées » par leur propriétaire qui n'avait jamais été un grand féru de vaisselle. Cette organisation chaotique ressemblait tout à fait à Komui Lee. Les cadres regroupés rituellement sur le buffet de peuplier donnaient à voir de nombreux portraits de famille et de proches. Reever se sentit étrangement bien lorsqu'il vit que les photos sur lesquelles il faisait une apparition aux côtés du brun étaient couvertes d'une bonne couche de poussière.

Le chat, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de nom malgré les deux ans qu'il avait déjà partagé avec la famille Lee, émit un ronronnement paresseux. Le silence ainsi brisé, Komui prit la parole d'une voix endormie, bercé par la chaleur et les caresses de l'Australien :

« Faudra quand même finir par le dire à Lena, un jour. Pour nous, je veux dire.

— Quoi ? fut tout ce que Reever eut le courage de répondre, fronçant doucement les sourcils – ce qui coulait de source pour Komui paraissait rarement aussi limpide au reste de la planète.

— Bah tu la connais, elle va se vexer si elle apprend qu'elle est la dernière au courant.

— Komui, elle vit ici. Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle a rien grillé alors que ton armoire est pleine à craquer de mes fringues ? C'est beau, l'insouciance fraternelle… Elle a forcément compris, je crois plutôt qu'elle attend que tu lui dises toi-même pour pas avoir l'air de trop fouiner dans tes affaires.

— Tu crois ? Je sais pas… Je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait. Elle t'aime bien, tu sais. Pas une grosse surprise, on a du mal à te détester tant on n'est pas une furie du nom de Brigitte Fey, railla Komui avec un plaisir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler. Mais bon, ça va quand même changer des trucs…

— Changer quoi ? Ca fait déjà trois mois, Komui. Les changements, on les a déjà quasiment tous traversés. Les questions, les regards, le cul, les rendez-vous, les nuits chez l'autre, la clé de chez toi, les petits déj au lit… Je vois pas ce qui pourrait changer de plus, sachant qu'on est pas exactement prêts à avoir un gosse.

— Attends, tu déconnes ? » s'exclama le businessman en s'asseyant brutalement.

Reever détacha maladroitement son dos du dossier en cuir, croisant immédiatement le regard de Komui sans parvenir à l'analyser. Il sentit son cœur cesser de battre, faire trois salto, une vrille arrière et rebondir contre sa cage thoracique avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle correctement. De grands panneaux portant l'inscription « DANGER » s'affichèrent devant ses yeux, clignotant comme des guirlandes de Noël endiablées, mais il s'efforça néanmoins de formuler une réponse un minimum constructive.

« Komui Lee, attention à ce que tu vas me sortir, articula-t-il soigneusement, alerte, les yeux grands ouverts malgré les lourds cernes qui les bordaient. Pas spécialement envie d'entamer la grande discussion du nombre d'enfants maintenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Rah, mais non, pesta le Chinois d'un air complètement largué, décidemment sur une toute autre longueur d'onde que son petit ami. Je parle de la clé de la maison ! Depuis quand tu l'as ? T'as fait des doubles dans mon dos ou quoi ? Ou Lena te l'a filée ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais elle m'a rien dit, elle aurait pu me…

— Hé ! »

L'interruption fut efficace, figeant Komui dans son élan. Les deux mains dégainées comme pour réclamer un temps mort, Reever partagea un long regard circonspect avec son ami, regroupant ses pensées pour en tirer un raisonnement logique. Il enchaîna :

« T'es singulièrement débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Je suis rentré comment, à ton avis ? »

Le Chinois eut subitement l'air d'un gamin pétrifié devant le tableau noir face au regard de trente gosses et d'une institutrice, cherchant à se souvenir du résultat de l'infernal six fois sept.

« J'avais pas, euh… Oublié de fermer la porte, comme d'habitude ? tenta-t-il en devinant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne réponse.

— Komui. Tu m'as filé un double il y a deux jours. A la _Congrégation_, pour nos trois mois. T'avais pas mal bu mais quand même, de là à ce que t'aies oublié ce que t'as fait – et dit, Seigneur – ce soir-là…

— Tu déconnes… ? La _Congreg_… Ah putain, oui ! Le bar sur Queen Street, là ? »

Quarante-deux. Six fois sept, quarante-deux.

« J'y suis ! Les trois mois…

— Ouais, les trois mois mon grand, confirma Reever d'un air soulagé, basculant finalement la tête contre le dossier du sofa. T'en avais marre de devoir toujours descendre pour m'ouvrir, t'as même ajouté que j'avais pas intérêt à la perdre parce que la prochaine, c'était moi qui me la payais. »

_Mais que tu t'assurerais que je m'en refasse faire une_, continua mentalement Reever en écoutant distraitement Komui lui répondre qu'il s'en souvenait vaguement, que ça lui ressemblait bien de dire ça, qu'il avait raison.

Le ton sérieux et gêné du Chinois lui revint en tête.

_Et puis que tu savais pas où on allait mais que ça avait l'air d'être un endroit vachement chouette, un endroit que t'avais envie de découvrir de fond en comble. Que trois mois ça te faisait presque peur, car si t'étais déjà resté autant de temps avec quelqu'un, c'était la première fois que ça se passait comme ça, et que par « comme ça » tu voulais dire parfaitement. Que tu croyais pas à ces conneries d'âmes sœur, que Platon pouvait aller se faire foutre, que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était pas de savoir si j'étais « l'homme » mais de continuer le plus longtemps comme ça. Et par « comme ça », tu voulais toujours dire parfaitement. Que t'avais sûrement l'air con de me dire ça comme une midinette de collégienne droguée aux films à l'eau de rose – et j'ai jamais pensé ça de toi – mais que tu croyais franchement être tombé amoureux._

_Et là par contre, j'ai pensé la même chose._

Le sourire qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Reever ne fana pas.

« Alors c'est bon, j'ai ton autorisation personnelle pour garder ma clé ?

— Je crois bien que oui, m'sieur. Tu préviendras quand même Lena, qu'elle s'étonne pas si tu débarques en pleine nuit à la maison... Ou pas, d'ailleurs, réflexion faite tu débarques _déjà_ en pleine nuit à la maison. Mais par pitié, m'oblige pas à te signer un papier pour confirmer que je suis ok, je vais choper une tendinite au poignet si je signe un truc de plus.

— Bon…

— "Bon" comme "bien" ou comme "bon, merde, il a pas changé d'avis" ?

— Comme "bien", comme "très bien".

— Tant mieux, bailla Komui en s'étirant sur les genoux de Reever, virant d'un coup de fesse la boule de poils gris qui, dépliée, s'avéra être le chat. Bah ça me fait bizarre, moi, d'un coup, de me dire que ça fait deux jours que tu vis officiellement avec moi sans que je m'en sois rendu compte…

— Ca veut dire que t'as eu raison de me filer une clé.

— Ca veut dire que j'ai eu raison de te filer une clé, confirma Komui avant de s'arrêter brutalement, comme foudroyé par un éclair de génie. Oh putain. Attends une seconde.

— Hm ?

— T'as dit quoi, tout à l'heure ? _Le nombre d'enfants_ ? Mon Dieu, Reever Wenham, t'as conscience des putains de déclarations d'amour que tu peux balancer comme ça, parfois ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un « Ta gueule » empreint d'autant de gêne que d'affection, suivie de près par un coussin qui n'épargna pas cette fois-ci le sourire idiot qui lui collait aux lèvres. Le bonheur était affreusement délicieux.

* * *

**Queen Street** est l'une des rues principales du centre-ville de Cardiff. **Sherlock Holmes** est le héros fictif de l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, détective aux fantastiques capacités de déduction apparaissant pour la première fois aux côtés du Dr John H. Watson dans _Une étude en rouge_ (1887). **Platon** (424-423 avant JC – 348-347 avant JC) est un philosophe grec.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce chapitre présente enfin plusieurs scènes au lieu d'une seule, se répartissant sur plusieurs personnages. Ce sera encore plus le cas à l'avenir. Je me souviens que c'était des passages agréables à écrire – ça remonte à un peu plus d'un mois, mais ça me convient toujours je crois. En même temps, c'est une partie qui réunit tous mes personnages féminins préférés (je viens de m'en rendre compte), ça joue probablement dans l'équation. La plupart sont particulièrement secondaires mais comme d'habitude, je tiens beaucoup à ces demoiselles et il fallait qu'elles fassent une apparition à un moment ou à un autre – si je ne me plante pas, Lena sera la seule à revenir par la suite. Ah, et ce chapitre n'est absolument pas une incitation à la drogue, évitez de faire les mêmes erreurs que mes _teenagers_, ça m'arrangerait. Merci encore à mes fidèles reviewers dont les commentaires sont tous plus intéressants et bien foutus les uns que les autres. Discuter avec vous est un vrai plaisir. Bonne lecture !

Dans l'ordre, par partie : « Beaucoup d'Amour », Vive la fête / « Sandstorm », Darube ; « Nightlife », IAMX

* * *

**Vulgum Pecus**

**(3)**

* * *

**Vendredi 6 juin 2008 – 07:15**

Brigitte enfila délicatement sa paire d'escarpins vernis, vérifia d'un œil méticuleux que ses collants transparents n'étaient pas filés, réajusta sa jupe fendue et regarda l'heure qui pendait à son poignet. Le bus passait dans vingt minutes. Elle saisit son trench et son sac en cuir rouge avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter son appartement, rangeant son pesant trousseau de clés dans sa poche après avoir pris soin verrouiller la porte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à descendre les deux étages qui la séparaient du hall de l'immeuble, piétinant les marches d'un pas pressé, et à gagner la rue où montait déjà la clameur matinale et où s'intensifiait le trafic. Elle remonta le trottoir gris en dégainant un parapluie et ne croisa le regard d'aucun passant, comme à son habitude, encore enfouie dans le brouillard matinal et les perspectives de la journée à venir.

L'abribus sous lequel elle se réfugia protégeait une dizaine de personnes rescapées de la pluie : une businesswoman en baskets qui portait ses talons aiguilles dans un sac, une grand-mère au cabas préhistorique, quatre adolescents en route vers le lycée le plus proche, deux mères charriant leur gosse en poussette et un jeune homme en chemise, l'air propre sur lui. Brigitte s'intégra à la masse, repliant son parapluie près de deux garçons qui se montraient leurs portables respectifs en ricanant. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver, à moitié plein et déjà étouffant de buée. La jeune femme se dégota une place près d'un vieil homme noir qui roupillait dans sa barbe, et commença à farfouiller dans son sac à main qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Elle trouva les lourdes boucles d'oreilles qu'elle cherchait planquées dans son portefeuille et les suspendit précautionneusement à ses lobes. Son miroir de poche l'informa que son brushing n'avait aucunement souffert de la pluie, mais aussi que l'homme à la chemise qui s'était installé derrière elle louchait joliment sur sa nuque. Elle esquissa un sourire gras de rouge à lèvres – qu'il dut apercevoir puisqu'il détourna subitement les yeux – et croisa les jambes, surveillant les arrêts d'un air absent.

Son smartphone lui vint dans la main sans qu'elle ne se rappelle l'avoir cherché dans son sac.

Ses doigts vernis d'amarante déverrouillèrent l'appareil, dévoilant la photo de tournesols trop parfaits pour ne pas être passés sous Photoshop. Elle se la coltinait depuis qu'elle avait viré son ancien fond d'écran trois mois auparavant, la détestait mais ne parvenait pas à lui trouver de successeur. _Mémo._ « Rideaux pressing ». Elle y avait pensé, comme toujours. Elle tapota frénétiquement les touches pour ajouter « Chercher fond d'écran » et s'assurer de s'en charger bientôt. _Messages. SMS. Reçus._ Elle aimait bien relire ses anciens messages pour occuper le trajet qui la séparait de la multinationale pharmaceutique pour laquelle elle travaillait. Un texto de sa mère, deux ou trois de types qu'elle n'avait jamais rappelés, une dizaine d'autres de sa sœur, une longue conversation avec une amie, quelques sms de son boss, une validation de commande, une autre d'une location dans les Alpes pour l'hiver précédent. Et un message de Reever.

Elle le relut en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres alors qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. L'Australien avait tenu à être adorable jusqu'au bout. Si elle n'avait rien vu venir, leurs derniers jours n'avaient pas été empreints d'autant de tendresse : c'était comme si celui qu'elle devait désormais appeler son ex – Dieu ce qu'elle détestait ce mot – souhaitait atténuer la dureté de son message, conscient qu'un texto de rupture n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de plus classe. Des _chérie_, _bébé_ et autres _désolé_ qui n'en finissaient pas, qui lui avaient fait mal, qu'elle avait haïs mais qu'elle apprenait aujourd'hui à savourer. Cette litanie d'excuses et de sentiments, d'évocation de souvenirs poignants et de regrets idiots dégageait une puissance humaine incroyable.

Malgré la certitude de croiser Reever régulièrement au travail, elle n'avait jamais réclamé les explications et le dernier rendez-vous qu'il lui avait proposés, préférant clore le débat par un silence amer. La colère assassine et le profond chagrin n'avaient pas laissé de place à la curiosité, mais à présent qu'elle s'était échappée du gouffre de la rupture, elle se demandait parfois ce qui n'avait pas été, ce qu'ils avaient ratés. Une part d'elle-même ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais savoir ce qui avait foiré, protégeant son ego d'un solide bouclier. Et puis il y avait cette part qui s'en foutait royalement, depuis qu'elle avait recommencé à vivre pour elle-même. Elle avait l'éternité devant elle.

Des hommes, il y en avait d'autres. Il y en avait d'autres et surtout, il y en aurait d'autres, songea-t-elle en jetant un timide regard à celui qui, assis dans son dos, faisait un piètre acteur s'il croyait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de ses œillades. Son arrêt approchant, elle se leva du siège couvert de moquette bariolée et s'accrocha d'une main ferme à une barre de métal. De l'autre main, elle pressa la touche _supprimer_ de son clavier et entendit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Reever s'effacer dans un faible _bip_. Sa journée se passa merveilleusement bien.

**x**

**Vendredi 6 juin 2008 – 23:45**

Elles étaient belles. La robe de la plus féminine dansait autour de ses cuisses, moulant ses courbes et suivant son corps comme une seconde peau. Le relief d'un piercing s'élevait au niveau de son nombril. Lavi se demanda quelle forme il pouvait bien avoir avant d'hisser son regard jusqu'à la gorge charnue de la jeune femme, ses clavicules finement taillées, son cou éclatant de strass et son minois de poupée asiatique. Les traits de khôl tagués sur ses paupières épaississaient tant ses cils que l'intensité des regards qu'elle lançait à sa cavalière, une femme à la carrure massive, à la lourde poitrine et au crâne rasé qui ondulait près d'elle. Les boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient comme des marteaux au dessus des épaules de cette dernière se balançaient au rythme de ses déhanchements, hachés par la lumière violente du stroboscope. Lavi ne remarqua le tatouage frappé comme un blason sur sa langue que lorsque les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

L'une comme l'autre respirait la liberté, maîtrisant le moindre mouvement, le moindre coup d'œil, le moindre sourire frisant leurs lèvres rouges. Elles ne semblaient se trouver là que l'une pour l'autre et c'était ça, ça qui les rendaient belles.

Ses longs cheveux entremêlés dans de lourdes barrettes valsant autour de sa tête, la minette passa doucement ses bras au dessus des épaules de l'autre et se laissa porter doucement entre ses bras, jambes pliées et escarpins pointant vers le ciel de paillettes du club. Le rouquin devina un nouvel éclat de rire que vint étouffer le bruit mat du verre déposé par Lenalee sur leur table. Il s'arracha brusquement à sa contemplation céleste, songeant avec amusement que sa Chinoise à lui était toujours là pour s'accrocher à ses chevilles et le faire redescendre sur terre, ancrant solidement ses pieds dans le lino du club.

« Ca fait déjà une demi-heure, » lut-il sur ses lèvres peintes en orange pour l'occasion.

Un rayon bleu passa sur son visage, glissa sur sa joue et se perdit dans son décolleté de lycra argenté, vibrant sur ses seins comme une aurore boréale. Ses cheveux brillaient du même éclat, ramassés en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait sa nuque et donnait quelque chose d'altier à son visage rond. Dans son cou plongeait un crucifix d'argent à la chaîne aux maillons emmêlés, et ses doigts qui s'enroulaient nerveusement autour de son verre depuis qu'elle l'avait posé montraient clairement son impatience.

« Je sais, il fait chier, » acquiesça Lavi en élevant la voix pour surpasser le _boum boum_ furieux que martelaient les amplis accrochés aux murs comme les alvéoles d'une immense ruche mécanique.

Un simple froncement de sourcils parfaitement dessinés lui répondit. Lavi ne répliqua rien. Kanda était comme ça. Ou plutôt, était devenu comme ça. Et on y pouvait rien, même si les langues d'amertume qui lui cramaient les tripes lui gueulaient une rage que même la musique braillarde ne pouvait assourdir. Il leva les yeux d'un air faussement blasé mais ses deux belles danseuses s'étaient éclipsées, avalées par la foule qui s'étirait, remuait, se ratatinait pour s'étendre encore à l'intérieur de la discothèque. Il enfonça sa tête dans le dossier de la banquette qu'ils avaient réservée pour la soirée, titilla un moment la rondelle de citron qui se déployait sur son verre comme une roue de paon et vérifia pour la énième fois son portable. Pas de message, juste la Triforce qui lui faisait office de fond d'écran depuis trop longtemps et les deux barres de batterie qui se battaient en duel au dessus de l'affichage de l'heure. Sa main s'égara sur son front pour remettre sa mèche en place devant son œil, nerveuse, maniaque, junkie.

« Il fait chier, répéta-t-il avant de vider son verre de son dernier trait de whisky-coca. T'as entraînement, demain ?

— Ouaip, rendez-vous à sept heures. J'espère que les filles seront en forme et le coach pas trop en rogne. On s'est fait allumer, la dernière fois, c'était pas chouette. On était complètement claquées, vivement que le premier match soit passé…

— Bah, t'auras un sublime Irlandais dans les gradins, ça vaut bien le coup de s'entraîner pour ça, nan ? plaisanta Lavi sur le ton de la conversation, croisant les jambes sous la table basse.

— Mouais, » marmonna la jeune fille en avisant distraitement la silhouette d'un type accoudé au bar, une bière à la main.

Sous les néons du comptoir, sa bouteille en verre luisait comme une lampe lava. Sa longue tresse blonde et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air tantôt elfique, tantôt bureaucrate, mais le regard dur qu'il lança à Lenalee la convint de détourner le sien.

« Je préfèrerai avoir un connard de Japonais à table, là, tout de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle en noyant Lavi dans ses yeux sans fond. T'as essayé de l'appeler ? Autant me le dire maintenant s'il vient pas, ça sert à rien que je sois en mode zombie à l'entraînement pour rien, j'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ma saison à cause d'un anniversaire raté.

— Deux fois, je l'ai appelé, répondit le roux en dégainant une fois de plus son portable à la boîte de réception narquoisement vide. Tu veux que je réessaye ? Je suis pas sûr que ça le fasse arriver plus… Oh merde, attends ! Yû ? »

Les premières notes de _Baptism_ avaient été submergées par le tsunami de musique que dégueulaient les enceintes de la boîte, mais l'Irlandais n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour prendre l'appel lorsqu'il avait vu le nom du Japonais s'afficher sous l'icône d'un téléphone mal dessiné. Une main figée dans l'air en signe de temps mort à l'adresse de son amie, il se leva brusquement et trancha la foule en évitant les pieds des danseurs comme il le pouvait pour prendre la direction des toilettes.

« Attends, j'entends rien, je… Attends, je te dis ! »

Les portes des toilettes n'étaient pas ce que l'on faisait de mieux en matière d'insonorisation mais la rumeur de la soirée s'en trouva néanmoins éloignée, troublée de temps à autre par le grondement humide d'une chasse d'eau.

« La, c'est bon, signala-t-il finalement en s'asseyant sur le rebord des lavabos, dos au miroir, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ? J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, Lena commence à péter un plomb et tu sais comment elle est, tu risques de te prendre quelques coups de pied la prochaine fois qu'elle te croisera... »

Les mots que Lenalee avait redoutés, que lui avait prédits avant même d'entrer dans le club.

« Arrête, j'ai compris que tu pourrais pas venir, soupira-t-il doucement les yeux fermés, une main massant son front puis descendant le long de sa joue. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi : pourquoi est-ce que tu plantes tes meilleurs potes chaque fois qu'on essaye de se voir ? »

Le simple mot « Alma » était devenu ces derniers temps un genre de clé que Kanda utilisait pour couper court à toute conversation. Pour Lavi, c'était plus le dénominateur commun d'un nombre incalculable d'emmerdes.

« Ouais, je sais, dit-il d'un ton désabusé qui se voulait compréhensif. Je sais qu'il va pas bien. »

Un homme à la chemise trempée de sueur entra dans les toilettes, se rinça le visage et ressortit en laissant claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Je sais, je t'ai dit, je sais. »

Chiant, Kanda était chiant.

« Mais nan, ça m'aide pas à comprendre ! »

Et borné.

« Bah toi aussi, tu crois quoi ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, tu crois que tu

m'emmerdes pas ? »

Et vulgaire, mais cela faisait étrangement partie des choses que Lavi appréciait chez lui. Il croisa les jambes nerveusement, jeta un regard au miroir dans son dos et détourna aussitôt les yeux de son reflet, rassuré de voir ses cheveux en place. Au bout du fil, Kanda commençait à s'énerver. Le rouquin choisit de calmer le jeu plutôt que de l'envoyer chier, retenant le _mais t'es complètement con ou quoi_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« J'ai compris, je sais... Arrête, s'il te plaît. Yû, _arrête_... »

La diplomatie fut si efficace que Lavi se demanda un moment s'il ne parviendrait pas, avec de telles méthodes, à réconcilier la Corée du Sud avec celle du Nord.

« Ouais, sourit-il lorsque Kanda ronchonna son habituel discours sur le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Ouais. Attends, comment ça, _à la prochaine_ ? »

Une jeune fille un brin éméchée entrouvrit la porte des toilettes en gloussant, avisa quelques secondes les pissotières puis repartit hilare, trouvant visiblement très amusant le fait d'avoir assez de grammes d'alcool dans le sang pour se planter de porte. Lavi ne lui prêta pas attention, fronçant les sourcils en imaginant la gifle qu'il aurait foutue à Kanda s'il l'avait eu en face de lui.

« Mais tu veux pas que je te passe Lena ? Et je lui dis quoi, moi, que t'es même pas désolé ? Putain, tu sais qu'elle se faisait une joie de fêter ça avec nous... T'abuses, à l'emmerder comme ça juste avant le début des matches. Ca aurait pu être sympa, t'as besoin de décompresser aussi, tu sais… »

Yû Kanda, vingt-deux ans, BEP rabat-joie option je-m'en-foutiste, mention très bien.

« Mais nan, ça sert pas à rien, je m'en tape que tu t'en foutes de prendre vingt-deux ans, pour moi ça compte. Et ça comptait encore plus de passer une soirée avec toi. »

Lavi se mordit les lèvres. Les mots étaient sortis un peu vite de sa bouche, et déjà entendait-il l'autre râler dans son oreille, râler avec une sincérité qui lui faisait mal au cœur, une colère qu'il n'aurait pas dû réveiller maintenant.

« C'est bon, je suis désolé. Yû ? Yû. Je sais, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Râle pas, s'il te plaît, on en a déjà parlé. S'il te plaît... »

Tout, tout sauf se retaper le regard coupant du brun, ses lèvres serrées de colère, ses mots tranchants murmurés comme s'il croyait que lui foutre le râteau du siècle suffirait à le détourner définitivement de lui. Lavi passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, marquée par l'empreinte de ses dents. Kanda s'était tu avant le deuxième « S'il te plaît », et le silence qui s'étirait depuis était douloureux de tabous. Ca faisait mal, de s'autocensurer, mais c'était encore plus désagréable de s'entendre reprocher son dérapage. Kanda reprit la parole au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle roulant contre le combiné. Il ne s'excusa pas, prétendant « devoir y aller » sans préciser où. Lavi ravala l'amertume qui lui pourrissait la gorge.

« Ouais… C'est ça. T'inquiète, on va finir la soirée tous les deux. On l'a déjà fait… Hm, ouais, fais attention à toi. Et à Alma. »

_J'espère que tu t'en veux à mort._

« Salut... Salut. »

Son second au revoir se confronta à la tonalité de fin d'appel, lourde comme celle d'une machine d'hôpital bipant près d'un patient plongé dans le coma. Lavi aurait aimé avoir un « moi aussi » à répondre, mais Kanda ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, ne lui en avait jamais donné l'occasion. Les yeux fixés sur le carrelage propre qui glissait sous les cabines, il rangea son portable dans la poche de son vieux jean aux poches déformées ; à en juger par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois plus tôt et qui refusait, comme tant d'autres choses, de s'effacer de la mémoire de l'Irlandais, il ne la lui donnerait jamais, cette occasion. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait oublié de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire que lorsqu'il se rassit à côté de Lenalee en soupirant, avalant d'une traite le fond de son verre aux couleurs ambrées.

« Il vient pas, fit la jeune fille en fixant son ami avec autant de déception que de colère.

— Il vient pas, » répéta Lavi en secouant la tête avant de soupirer longuement, se demandant pourquoi il ne parvenait jamais à avoir la moindre discussion normale avec le Japonais.

Un bruit de mains fouillant dans un sac le fit se retourner vers Lenalee. Les sourcils froncés, celle-ci fourrageait vigoureusement dans le barda de sa besace. Elle en sortit un billet de dix livres qu'elle déposa sur la table et se leva en détachant sa queue de cheval. Ses cheveux tombèrent mollement sur ses épaules, marqués d'un angle étrange à l'endroit où se trouvait l'élastique.

« Lena, qu'est-ce que tu...

— Je me barre, je t'ai dit, j'ai entraînement demain, répondit la brune d'une seule traite en récupérant sa veste sur la banquette avant de l'enfiler.

— Attends, tu veux pas...

— Je suis désolée mais il me casse les couilles, Lavi, _il me casse les couilles_, » articula-t-elle par-dessus la musique avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue et de s'éloigner à grands pas, évitant du haut de ses talons vertigineux les flaques de bière qui collaient le sol à certains endroits.

La foule l'avala comme un fruit disparaît dans un shaker, et il fallut quelques minutes à Lavi avant qu'il ne parvienne à prendre la décision de finir la soirée seul. Il n'avait ni envie de rentrer à l'appart, trop vide et mort, ni de réveiller Tyki en pleine nuit, même si la perspective du lit douillet et de ses bras chaud l'enlaçant lui plaisait particulièrement. C'était dommage, mais il ferait avec. Après tout, se bourrer la gueule n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être que cette fille qu'il avait vue se planter de toilettes avait, elle aussi, trouvé refuge dans l'alcool pour oublier le mec sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis un moment alors qu'elle était en couple ? Lavi décida que oui. Il partit au comptoir siroter une bouteille de bière, croisa quelques connaissances à qui il adressa un vague signe de tête et chercha un moment ses belles danseuses du regard avant de les retrouver, plus électriques que jamais, sur la piste de danse. Elles partirent vingt minutes plus tard, mais l'ambiance ne retomba pas pour autant dans le club. Lavi se demanda, amusé, si tous ces gens fêtaient le D-Day ou l'anniversaire d'un ami à eux qui n'avait pas daigné se pointer à la fête. Il trouva sa réponse dans un nouveau verre de whisky.

Il tomba sur Chomesuke un peu plus tard.

La jeune anglaise, qui aimait bien brouiller les pistes sur ses origines et qui s'affublait régulièrement d'un nouveau surnom, traînait souvent dans le coin, son sac en bandoulière toujours à l'épaule. C'était notamment à cause d'elle que personne n'appelait plus la boîte de nuit par son vrai nom, préférant le terme de _Pharmacie_ qui renvoyait directement à ses activités nocturnes. La rouquine s'installa sur un tabouret à côté de Lavi. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne lui propose ses services en riant et qu'ils ne se réfugient dans les toilettes pour dealer plus discrètement. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine, chez les hommes, et l'Irlandais laissa glisser son regard sur son slim en cuir, son décolleté plongeant et ses yeux bariolés de maquillage tandis qu'elle sortait ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer. Le premier cachet que lui acheta Lavi fondit sur sa langue. La petite pochette en plastique qui contenait le second plongea dans la poche de son jean. La bouche rouge de Chomesuke goba quelques cristaux qu'elle sortit d'un morceau de papier froissé.

Assis sur le carrelage à côté de la cuvette, ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'euphorie les prenne et que la musique qui chatouillait leurs oreilles jusque là les fasse chavirer dans un monde formidable.

Les mains nouées, ils s'évadèrent sur le dancefloor et oublièrent tout ce qu'ils voulaient oublier, exorcisant toute la fatigue d'une génération brisée en secouant leurs corps luisants de sueur. La voix de Chris Corner, tantôt celle, sombre, d'un loup dont on laisserait volontiers la gueule fureter sous nos jupes, tantôt celle d'une adolescente à qui on gronderait sèchement de refermer les cuisses, vibrait à leurs oreilles et embaumait leurs cœurs d'un sentiment de perfection accomplie. Chomesuke disparut bientôt pour continuer son petit commerce, mais Lavi continua de danser sans s'en soucier.

La violence de l'existence lui retomba sur la gueule lorsqu'il retrouva complètement ses esprits, deux heures plus tard, les pupilles dilatées et les muscles raides de crampes.

* * *

La **Triforce** est un symbole récurrent de la saga de jeux vidéos _The Legend of Zelda_ produite par Nintendo. **Baptism** est une chanson du groupe Crystal Castles, groupe d'électronica composé par Alice Glass et Ethan Kath. **D-Day** est le terme militaire désignant le débarquement des troupes alliées en Normandie le six juin 1944, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. **Chris Corner** (1974-) est le leader du groupe de trip hop Sneaker Pimps et le fondateur du groupe de rock alternatif IAMX.


	4. Chapitre 4

S'il est un peu plus court que les autres (je galère parfois à séparer mon texte en parties pertinentes), c'est un peu le chapitre de la bonne humeur. Un peu, j'ai dit. Peut-être aussi de l'illusion profonde (pour tous), je ne sais pas. En tous cas celui de l'espoir, pour les deux dernières parties du moins. C'était franchement agréable à écrire, comme toujours avec cette fic ; sérieusement, travailler sur ce texte me détend terriblement et me permet de respirer à fond. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, j'avais oublié que j'aimais bien ce dandy protecteur. Il aura sa petite importance dans cette histoire. Et à partir du chapitre prochain, on se recentre sur la relation entre Tyki et Lavi, parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble mais qu'ils ne sont toujours pas apparus. (Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, me plaît. Etre en couple ne signifie pas forcément ne vivre que par/pour l'autre, et Lavi a effectivement une vie à lui à côté de sa vie avec Tyki. Ca me paraît cohérent, on va dire.) Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews, je suis agréablement surprise de voir que tout le monde développe un avis personnel constructif et plus qu'agréable à découvrir. Je vous réponds toujours avec joie, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si vous en avez. Bonne lecture mes petits.

Dans l'ordre, par partie : « After every party I die », IAMX / « Girls & boys », Blur / « Toi tu dis que t'es bien sans moi », Damien Saez

* * *

**Vulgum Pecus**

**(4)**

* * *

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 03:48**

Le froid de la nuit l'engloutit comme une gueule béante. Lavi sentit la sueur qui lui collait à la peau glacer subitement ses membres, lui faisant regretter de ne pas avoir pris de veste. La lumière écarlate du néon grésillant que supportait le toit de la boîte inondait le trottoir, ouvrant une dimension presque surnaturelle. L'air semblait magnétique.

Lavi lâcha la porte matelassée derrière lui et ne l'entendit pas claquer, encore assommé par le tapage que faisaient les amplis et qui s'éteignit bientôt en decrescendo. On entendait plus à présent que le ronronnement lointain du trafic, souligné par le passage d'une voiture qui fila à toute vitesse. Le ciel anthracite peint au-dessus des immeubles n'était percé que de rares étoiles. Le rouquin fit quelques pas pour se réchauffer et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui luisait de vert. Il était presque quatre heures du matin. A l'intérieur de la discothèque, la fête battait toujours son plein, mais Lavi fit abstraction du rythme endiablé qui s'échappait, étouffé, des minuscules fenêtres barrées de métal. L'ecsta avait été doux avec lui, ce soir.

La nuit était belle. Froide mais belle. Devant lui se dressait toute une rangée d'immeubles cubiques, gris et sales. Le trottoir était déformé par le piétinement quotidien des passants. A cette heure tardive, tout semblait mort. Habituellement accompagné d'Allen Walker, de Lena ou d'autres potes avec qui il aimait passer ce genre de soirée, c'était la toute première fois que Lavi avait cette impression de décalage. Soupirant en songeant à la longue nuit extraterrestre qu'il venait de vivre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha pour refaire un lacet récalcitrant.

Il ne remarqua l'homme que lorsqu'il se redressa, mais reconnut immédiatement sa silhouette fière, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés et les rides précoces qui encadraient son sourire toujours un peu carnassier.

« Lavi, le salua l'arrivant d'une voix terriblement profonde en s'approchant de lui d'un pas lent.

— Sheryl, » répondit l'Irlandais du même ton avant de serrer la large main qu'il lui tendit, veinée sur le dessus d'une cicatrice dont il n'avait jamais connu l'origine.

A l'air libre et silencieux, sa voix lui parut drôlement rauque, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Depuis quand les ambassadeurs viennent traîner sur St. Mary Street la nuit ? Je te voyais plus sérieux que ça, j'en connais un que ça va surprendre.

— Bof, lâcha l'autre avec une désinvolture qui ne lui ressemblait pas, on a parfois envie de se détendre un peu. De réfléchir. Et puis j'aime bien ce coin. Y a un pub pas mal, plus haut, sur High Street. Une ambiance sympa. »

Lavi sourit poliment.

« Je suppose qu'avec les journées que tu passes, ça doit pas te faire de mal.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça Sheryl d'un air presque soucieux avant d'esquisser son habituel rictus. Et toi, t'as l'autorisation du petit frère pour traîner jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

— On est pas mariés, hein, répliqua Lavi avec un sourire malin, jouant du bout de sa semelle à faire rouler un caillou sur le trottoir. Je fêtais l'anniversaire d'un pote, enfin ça s'est pas exactement passé comme ça, mais… Ouais, bon, disons l'anniversaire d'un pote. »

Un groupe de filles bourrées sortit bruyamment de la boîte, ricanant tout haut dans la rue sans se soucier de l'inconfort des voisins. Sheryl sembla leur jeter un coup d'œil distrait, presque suspicieux. Lavi ignora les remarques salaces que l'une d'entre elle s'évertuait à leur lancer, traînée par ses amies qui prévoyaient visiblement un _after_ flamboyant. La porte du club se ferma de nouveau, emprisonnant le bordel et la lumière furieuse qui avaient envahi la rue quelques secondes. Les yeux dorés de Sheryl retournèrent se poser sur Lavi.

« Pas mariés, mais vous vivez presque ensemble, reprit-t-il d'une voix étrangement sérieuse. Officieusement, on va dire – t'as juste gardé ton appart, c'est ça ? Bref, c'est pas grave, simplement, fait gaffe à mon petit frère.

— Comme au premier jour, Sheryl, sourit Lavi sans trop comprendre où il voulait exactement en venir, lâchant son caillou et fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je sors un soir sans lui que je le laisse tomber, on est bien, ensemble…

— C'est marrant que tu le prennes dans ce sens là, fit le Portugais avec un sourire distant qui lui donnait l'air d'en savoir plus que le reste du monde, ce dont l'avait toujours soupçonné Lavi. Je pensais plutôt à toi en disant ça mais t'as raison, c'est aussi important que tu prennes soin de lui... Enfin. Je vais y aller, j'ai des trucs à préparer. Un rendez-vous, lundi. Tu lui passeras le bonjour.

— Ouais… Ouais, j'y penserai. A la prochaine, alors. Sheryl. »

L'Irlandais regarda la silhouette sombre du frère de son petit ami s'éloigner, marchant d'un pas vif dans son costume cravate taillé sur mesure. Il eut un moment envie de l'appeler pour lui demander une cigarette, mais se souvint que l'homme ne fumait pas – trop dangereux, disait-il avec sérieux – et le laissa s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. Il ne quitta les lieux qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir taxé une clope à un groupe d'étudiants sortis fumer, et prit la route qui menait à son petit appartement pour ne pas réveiller Tyki à une heure extravagante.

**x**

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 09:35**

L'entraînement avait commencé de bonne heure, comme à chaque fois depuis que l'équipe avait appris quelles seraient leurs adversaires au prochain tournoi : les handballeuses de Newport tenaient une réputation de joueuses redoutables que les filles de Cardiff comptaient bien réduire en miettes.

Depuis presque une heure qu'elles couraient autour du terrain dans l'air au goût de plastique du gymnase, aucune ne s'était plainte. Les baskets dans lesquelles s'enfonçaient leurs mollets musclés piétinaient le labyrinthe de lignes multicolores qui serpentait sur le sol, traçant différents terrains que ne pouvaient discerner que les initiés. Le coach frappait des mains en rythme, derrière les cages des buts, motivant ses filles de grands « Allez ! » tonitruants. La playlist que gueulaient les enceintes auxquelles était relié un minuscule iPhone enthousiasmait d'autant plus les handballeuses, enivrant les jeunes filles de la voix adolescente de Damon Albarn dont les histoires de mecs et de minettes avaient quelque chose de foutrement vrai. La plupart des joueuses, plutôt raccords niveau goûts musicaux, récitait muettement les paroles de la chanson. Lenalee faisait partie du nombre, en nage, courant à petites foulées derrière la silhouette aux courbes parfaites d'Emilia que balayait une longue queue de cheval blonde.

Le regret d'avoir laissé tomber Lavi la veille au soir la prenait à peu près tous les dix pas, regret auquel répondait toujours de la même manière son esprit cartésien: elle avait eu raison. La compétition à venir s'annonçait rude et s'il fallait jouer à _c'est lui qu'a commencé_, c'était Kanda qui l'avait abandonnée le premier. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour autant : les mails et les textos qu'elle envoyait sans recevoir de réponse, les insomnies que lui causaient ses emmerdes et la joie de voir sa mine boudeuse s'afficher aux côtés de Lavi, Noise et Miranda lorsqu'elle allumait son laptop témoignaient de son attachement pour lui. Ils avaient vécu trop longtemps ensemble pour que leur amitié ne s'envole en une seconde seulement le fardeau était parfois trop lourd à porter, et Lavi lui avait trop répété de faire attention à elle pour qu'elle ne se laisse sombrer avec Kanda.

Un point de côté lui darda le flanc. Elle se promit de moins divaguer pour se concentrer sur son entraînement, rattrapant à grands pas la fille de l'inspecteur Galmard pour lui lancer un sourire amusé. Une langue pointue lui répondit, malicieusement tirée par sa propriétaire qui n'était pas décidée à se laisser doubler aussi facilement.

Lorsque Lenalee retourna dans les vestiaires étouffants de buée pour grignoter un sandwich, vers treize heure trente, les muscles encore chauds mais non moins tiraillés de courbatures, le nom de Kanda venait d'apparaître dans sa boîte de réception. Le simple _désolé pour hier_ qui s'afficha lorsqu'elle ouvrit le texto la fit sourire bêtement, et ses belles lèvres roses s'étirèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle vit les deux _X_ qui concluaient le message, baisers qu'elle sentit presque claquer sur sa joue.

**x**

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 14:06**

« Tu m'emmerdes, » avait-il dit d'un ton sec lorsque l'interphone avait sonné, « Tu m'emmerdes », mais il lui avait néanmoins ouvert. Lavi avait monté les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage quatre à quatre, fier de la réussite de son plan : si le Japonais ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à ses textos, c'était qu'il fallait remonter à la source du problème et le forcer à se bouger le cul en direct live.

La porte de l'appartement était entrouverte, mais le rouquin s'accorda une seconde sur le palier pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le T1. Il savoura du regard cette petite entrée qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques temps, la table basse au verre poussiéreux, le calendrier resté en mars, le miroir au cadre bourré de photos qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre – des Lena, Komui et Lavi souriant figés sur le papier glacé. Dans l'angle, derrière les autres, le portrait d'un géant au crâne rasé, aux yeux vides et au sourire aimable, d'un gosse en maillot de football et d'un vieil homme aux énormes lunettes et à la tignasse épaisse. L'Irlandais sourit d'un air presque gêné, aussi intimidé que touché de voir que leurs bouilles d'enfants n'étaient pas passées à la trappe.

Il lâcha sa veste en cuir sur la chaise qui servait de portemanteaux et piqua la dernière pomme de la coupelle de fruits dans la kitchenette. Il mordit dedans en pénétrant dans la pièce principale, s'attendant à croiser Kanda affalé dans le canapé, mais le brun n'était pas là. La porte de la salle de bain, minuscule pièce où s'entassaient toilettes, lavabo et cabine de douche vêtue d'un rideau aux motifs affreux, était fermée. Un bruit d'eau en train de couler fit comprendre à Lavi que son ami ne comptait pas interrompre sa toilette pour ses beaux yeux. Il sourit calmement. Cela ressemblait tout à fait à Kanda, à son Kanda, à celui qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il s'assit silencieusement dans le sofa sur lequel il avait passé un bon nombre de nuits, presque avec la pudeur d'un invité découvrant les lieux pour la première fois.

Les cadres autrefois disposés sur la microscopique table de chevet, offerts par Lenalee quelques années auparavant, avaient disparus. Une pile de bouquins et la boîte d'un somnifère quelconque les remplaçaient, tout juste fichés sous l'applique qui éclairait le chevet. Le lit n'était pas fait, la couette emmêlée gisant sous une pile de draps propres, et Lavi soupçonna Kanda de dormir dans son canapé depuis quelques jours pour éviter d'avoir à le faire. Le plaid roulé en boule près de l'unique coussin du sofa allait dans le sens de cette théorie. Les murs étaient blancs, enduits d'une peinture granuleuse que l'Irlandais n'avait jamais aimée, et réverbéraient le peu de lumière que laissait passer l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Son volet mécanique était à moitié baissé. Un tapis bordeaux qui n'avait pas dû être lavé depuis un moment réchauffait un peu les lieux. Une commode classique, un bureau sobre sur lequel traînait un Macbook Air et deux chaises encastrées l'une dans l'autre composaient le reste du mobilier. Les photographies de l'entrée et le poster d'une vieille exposition de Mondrian que lui avait ramené Lavi un jour étaient les seules touches personnelles permettant de rappeler aux potentiels visiteurs que Yû Kanda ne vivait pas dans une chambre d'hôtel ou dans le showroom d'un grand magasin.

Lavi soupira longuement, s'enfonçant dans le moelleux du canapé qui bordait le bout du lit. Il croqua distraitement dans sa pomme, déchirant sa peau jaune pour la trouer de blanc. Sa chair était fade, mais il s'en contenta sans réaliser que le bruit crépitant de la douche s'était interrompu. La voix rauque et fatiguée de Kanda le fit sursauter lorsqu'il atteignit le trognon du fruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » claqua sèchement le brun en sortant le bout de son nez de sous une serviette éponge.

Un épais nuage de buée s'échappa en trombe de la salle de bain mal aérée, et un léger filet de vapeur de la peau encore chaude du Japonais. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, dégoulinant en taches allongées sur le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte. Son habituel bracelet de perles rouges serrait son poignet. Lavi se sentit chavirer. Il lui rappelait une putain de photo de Mark Morrisroe et s'il avait tenu lui-même le rôle du jeune homme de l'école de Boston, il savait tout à fait les mots qu'il aurait grattés au crayon à papier dans la marge du cliché. Des mots qui n'auraient pas plu au Japonais et qu'il se retint de prononcer, préférant au contraire aller droit au but :

« Un ciné, ça te tente ? proposa-t-il comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais suivi qu'une trajectoire linéaire, passant sous silence les nombreuses semaines qu'ils vivaient parfois sans se voir et le fiasco de la soirée de la veille.

— Là, maintenant ? »

Deux mains aux longs doigts passées fébrilement sur son visage, déplaçant la peau de ses joues, creusant le fossé où se cachaient ses yeux bridés, glissant sur son front comme au réveil.

« Il est quatorze heures, tu sais, l'informa Lavi en se levant enfin du sofa, étirant ses jambes engourdies par la position qu'il avait prise. Les séances commencent vers quinze heures, l'aprèm. Tu viens de te lever ?

— J'ai pas dormi ici, » bailla le brun en donnant un dernier coup de serviette à ses cheveux avant de la jeter sur les chaises empilées et de chercher un élastique dans la poche de son jean.

Lavi s'efforça d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui gueulait le nom d'Alma Karma, conscient que foutre Kanda en rogne avec ses accès de jalousie n'était pas la bonne solution s'il comptait sérieusement sur cette sortie ciné.

« T'as mangé, au moins ? demanda-t-il en se laissant absorber par la mine renfrognée de l'étudiant, ses doigts qui s'agitaient nerveusement autour de sa queue de cheval ébouriffée par l'eau, la naissance de ses hanches que dévoilaient ses bras levés en soulevant son t-shirt et les pieds qui dépassaient de sous son jean, nus, blancs, parfaits.

— Grignoté un truc dans le bus, marmonna Kanda en chopant sa veste dans le placard coulissant et son rangement plus que subjectif. Pas grand-chose, un genre de sandwich… Alors quoi, tu payes ? » ajouta-t-il en sortant le museau de la penderie, lançant à Lavi le genre de regard qui voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à se grouiller s'ils voulaient être à l'heure.

Enfilant une paire de Vans défoncées sans prendre la peine d'en nouer les lacets, le Japonais ne vit pas le sourire de bonheur pur qui ravagea les lèvres de son ami.

* * *

**St. Mary Street** et **High Street** sont des rues du centre-ville de Cardiff accueillant un certain nombre de bars, de boîtes et de restaurants. **Newport** est une ville galloise au nord-est de Cardiff. **Damon Albarn** (1968-) est, entre autres, un membre du groupe de rock anglais Blur. **Piet Mondrian** (1872-1944) est un peintre néerlandais principalement connu pour s'être illustré comme l'un des pionniers de l'abstraction. **Mark Morrisroe **(1959-1989) est un photographe et performeur américain appartenant aux Cinq de Boston.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le tout début de la première partie est la première chose que j'ai écrite de cette histoire, il y a très très longtemps. Je l'ai évidemment retravaillé à mort, voire quasiment réécrit, mais je trouve ça amusant d'avoir commencé par là. L'histoire prenait une route toute autre. Voilà enfin l'apparition de Tyki, un Tyki un peu spécial je dois l'avouer, mais un Tyki quand même. J'ai beaucoup aimé le travailler, il reste franchement insaisissable, je n'arrive jamais à le maîtriser totalement et c'est quelque chose qui me plaît chez lui. Ce chapitre est celui du passé, du présent et de ce qui arrive, là, de la vague salée qui fait crépiter le sable pour s'insinuer doucement entre nos orteils et lentement, lentement monter sur nos chevilles. C'est la douleur qui n'existe pas, ou peut-être trop, et même le fait de ne pas parvenir à l'analyser est douloureux. La dernière partie ne peut être que marquée par un silence profond, terriblement religieux. Merci encore à mes fidèles lecteurs, Jun-Fuu, Aeringue, oOOOmerlette, Caidy. Plein d'amour pour vous. C'est toujours avec joie que je réponds aux questions, réclamations et autres critiques. Bonne lecture.

Dans l'ordre, par partie : « P.O.P. », The Young Professionnals / « Brandt Rhapsodie », Benjamin Biolay « Les voyages en train », Grand Corps Malade / ∅

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(5)**

* * *

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 18:20**

Une pluie fine mais glacée tombait sur le pavé irrégulier des rues de Cardiff. De longs filets d'eau glissaient dans les caniveaux pour se jeter dans des grilles d'égouts rouillées, entraînant dans leur sillage poussière, vieux tickets de bus et emballages.

Lavi courait dans la rue presque déserte, zigzaguant entre les voitures mal garées. Il mit un pied dans une flaque d'eau et manqua de s'étaler par terre. L'eau froide commençait déjà à grimper le long de son jean, mais il l'ignora et accéléra le pas lorsqu'il aperçut la maison qu'il cherchait. C'était la réplique exacte de tous les pavillons qui composaient le lotissement, avec ses murs de briques rouges et son jardin microscopique. Il se demandait souvent ce qui avait poussé le Portugais à acheter une maison qu'il n'était même pas certain de reconnaître au moment de rentrer chez lui. L'étudiant se précipita à l'intérieur, ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de la faire claquer derrière lui. Il dégagea les mèches rousses qui dégoulinaient sur son front et jura en retirant ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes, désormais du même rouge délavé que sa paire de Converse. Sa veste tomba lourdement par terre, bientôt suivie par son jean gorgé d'eau et son t-shirt. Il entra dans la kitchenette en boxer et arracha une serviette propre qui pendait sur l'étendoir à linge pour commencer à se sécher. Tyki descendit silencieusement les marches de l'escalier, clope au bec, l'air nonchalant.

Il avisa brièvement son petit ami à la tête enfouie dans sa serviette et ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait semés dans l'entrée pour les étendre sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

« On voit tes tétons, » lâcha-t-il à titre d'information avant de se planter sur une chaise et de souffler un nuage de fumée.

Un cumulus de tabac partit tapisser le plafond. Quelques secondes de silence en suspension furent brouillées par le frottement vigoureux des cheveux du rouquin. Un menton, un nez, puis deux yeux verts sortirent de sous la serviette, curieux. Un sourire presque trop tendre leur répondit. Lavi secoua une dernière fois la tête, envoyant valser quelques gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage, et passa la main sur sa mèche sans s'en rendre compte.

« T'es déjà rentré ? demanda-t-il simplement, sans reproche ni joie particulière. T'avais pas du boulot ?

— Si, mais je m'ennuyais mortellement... gémit Tyki avec théâtralité, s'écrasant la joue du coin de la paume. Et puis je me suis dit, "tiens, et si j'allais un peu mater les tétons de mon mec qui vient de se taper un sprint sous une pluie battante ?"

— Je vois, » lâcha Lavi en esquissant un faible sourire, enfilant une chemise qu'il avait trouvée sur une chaise et se promettant au passage de ranger un jour le bordel général qui régnait dans la maison – il ne fallait pas compter sur son petit ami pour ce genre de chose.

Il passa dans la pièce adjacente qui faisait office de salon, salle à manger, buanderie, bibliothèque et dressing à la fois et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur un canapé qui protesta avec un faible _pouf_. Tyki le rejoignit avec deux mugs et une cafetière italienne en métal qu'il posa sur la table à repasser, baissée au maximum pour remplacer la table basse qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore eu le courage d'aller acheter. Ils enfoncèrent simultanément leurs orteils nus dans les frisottis du tapis, regardant devant eux sans vraiment voir la télévision, le bahut de chêne, la bannette de linge à repasser, la lampe halogène et les reproductions des couvertures de la _Revue blanche_ qui pendaient aux murs, assez riches en couleurs pour rendre dingue le plus confirmé des techniciens lithographes.

« C'était bien, au moins ? fit le Portugais en commençant à verser le café brûlant, se protégeant de la vapeur du bout de la main.

— Naze, marmonna l'autre en allumant leur vieille télé grésillante. Acteurs fades à en mourir, scénario linéaire digne d'un roman de gare, et une espèce de porc a bouffé du pop corn derrière moi pendant tout le film. J'irai plus que dans des cinémas art et essai, sinon il risque d'il y avoir quelques morts à la prochaine séance. »

Un sourire portant avec lui toute la puissante du soleil poudroyant du Portugal.

« C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois.

— Je sais, mais là ça atteint des sommets… C'est limite moi qui aurait dû m'excuser de m'être assis devant lui ! Oh, et Yû a tiré la tronche pendant tout le film, pour changer. Journée de mon cul, je te jure...

— Son ami ne va pas mieux ? demanda le brun avant d'avaler une lampée de café bouillant, grimaçant pour s'efforcer de ne pas tâcher le t-shirt à manches longues frappé d'un large tribal qu'il avait lavé la veille. Ca fait un bout de temps, déjà, il est suivi au moins ?

— Par Kanda, sans aucun doute, râla le rouquin en essayant de retenir un maximum d'amertume, ne pouvant néanmoins pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il voit quelqu'un, aussi, je crois. C'est sûr que ça fait un moment, au moins trois ou quatre mois je dirais... J'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait à l'origine de sa dépression. On sait jamais trop de toute façon.

— Je l'ai pas croisé souvent et il a pas l'air d'être ultra sociable au naturel, mais c'est pas facile pour Kanda non plus, je suppose. »

Un long soupir silencieux déchira les lèvres de Lavi. Son regard se détourna une nouvelle fois de celui de son ami pour s'attacher aux belles courbes souples des robes de Misia Sert. Les yeux perçant de la pianiste semblaient chercher à s'immiscer dans les siens pour perforer son cerveau.

« Nan, c'est pas facile pour lui non plus. »

_Il est en train de se laisser crever._

« Il a pas voulu m'en parler, je suppose que c'est que ça voulait dire. Mais bon, il a au moins fait l'effort de venir avec moi, j'aurai été con de croire que tout allait s'arranger aussi vite... Toi, ta journée ? Passionnante, je suppose ? »

Tyki ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où défilaient les images improbables d'un garçon poursuivi sur la banquise par un phoque de Weddell.

« Ouais, nan... Normale, quoi, fit-il enfin d'un ton calme, reposant sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table à repasser en prenant soin de ne pas la renverser sur une pile de linge qui traînait là.

— Quoi, on est si ennuyeux que ça, comme couple ? » demanda Lavi en se rapprochant de lui, chatouillant sa joue du bout de ses mèches rousses – celles qui avaient le droit.

Tyki le tira vers lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches encore un peu humides. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot, à regarder le phocidé dévorer le garçon et le sang imbiber la glace de la banquise. Leur chat entra dans la pièce en se dandinant et lâcha un miaulement timide, fixant ses maîtres entassés sur le canapé. La pluie battait violemment la vitre de la fenêtre, avortant en longues larmes qui glissaient le long du verre. Lové contre le corps chaud de son petit ami, Lavi ferma les yeux. Il crut un instant qu'il allait s'endormir mais la voix chaude de Tyki brisa le silence, couvrant les rugissements qui s'échappaient des enceintes de la télévision.

« Sheryl est mort, » lâcha-t-il simplement avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour attraper sa tasse encore fumante.

**x**

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 18: 23**

Leurs visages dégueulant de bonheur le regardaient avec insolence derrière leurs dix centimètres carrés de verre, mais Reever ne posa même pas les yeux dessus. Il inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de la lessive qu'avait utilisée Komui pour laver le t-shirt qu'il lui avait piqué. Dans son cadre, l'élégant sourire de Brigitte était déformé par le grain du papier photo. L'Australien sentit ses yeux lui percer la peau et retint un sourire désolé. Il saisit le cadre et le déposa dans le dernier carton, sur une pile de comics, avant de fermer la boîte d'un long morceau de scotch marron.

Lui n'avait jamais ressenti d'avenir pour eux il l'avait voulu, mais vouloir ne suffisait pas.

Elle, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'avait peut-être rien voulu voir venir. Parce que rien n'avait plus l'intention de venir : les deux ans qu'ils avaient partagés avaient fini épuisés, drainés de toute la joie qu'ils avaient pu leur fournir, et la plante qu'ils avaient amoureusement entretenue ensemble au début n'était plus qu'une racine sèche, sans sève. Ils l'avaient crue vivace, elle s'était avérée bisannuelle.

C'était dommage. Il était désolé.

Il avait essayé de se raisonner, mais Komui avait bouffé la totalité de son champ de vision sans que Reever ne songe seulement à garder une petite place, aussi étriquée soit-elle, pour Brigitte. Il n'y avait que Komui, plus que Komui. Dans ses yeux, dans son cul, dans son cœur et finalement dans sa vie. Il l'avait vue, elle, détourner le regard régulièrement vers les hommes qu'elle croisait, et s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne lui en aurait même pas voulu si elle en avait embrassé un devant ses yeux, qu'elle avait baissé sa culotte en pleine rue et qu'elle lui avait donné à voir l'amour tel qu'ils l'avaient fait aux aurores de leur relation.

L'idée du sms lui avait d'abord parut sèche, fausse, lâche. Quitte à rompre sans un dernier regard, autant le faire par appel, de manière à ce que leurs voix se confrontent une dernière fois, qu'elle sente les excuses dans son ton au lieu de les lire sur un écran froid.

Puis la voix chaude de Komui avait retenti dans la cuisine, lui demandant malicieusement de venir goûter sa dernière recette à la sauce Worcestershire.

Et il avait bâclé sa rupture en une centaine de caractères, essayant d'être aussi sincère que possible mais comprenant bien que le cliquetis de ses ongles sur les touches de son portable ne laisserait pas le même goût qu'un dernier rendez-vous, qu'une dernière nuit. Le message fut envoyé avant qu'il ne pense à appuyer sur la touche _annuler_. La sauce de Komui était terriblement réussie.

**x**

**Samedi 7 juin 2008 – 18:38**

La déclaration avait fait l'effet d'un coup de feu détonnant dans le petit salon, plus violente que la pluie qui se fracassait follement contre les vitres.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lavi en se redressant brusquement, manquant au passage de s'assommer dans le menton du brun.

Sous le choc, quelques gouttes de café se perdirent dans la vieille couverture qui couvrait le sofa. Tyki empêcha la tasse de se renverser et la reposa soigneusement sur la table à repasser.

« Sheryl est mort, » répéta-t-il calmement en prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas croiser le regard vert de son petit ami, trouvant subitement passionnant le fer à repasser qui trônait dans la bannette de linge comme un capitaine sur son navire.

La télévision s'éteignit sur l'ordre de la télécommande que le rouquin braqua comme un flingue sans détacher son regard du beau visage de son amant. Il la laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé, fixant ce visage qui n'exprimait ni tristesse, ni incompréhension, ni autre émotion pouvant témoigner de sa nature humaine. Ses prunelles dorées fuyaient les siennes presque pudiquement. Lavi sentit assez de rage bouillir en lui pour vouloir les lui arracher à la force des ongles, rêvant de pouvoir sonder enfin le labyrinthe tortueux qui constituait depuis toujours le cerveau de son petit ami.

La masse fantastique de questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête avortèrent en un simple « Il… » bêtement bredouillé dont l'écho ne fut qu'un long silence. La voix de Tyki gifla l'air en retour.

« Cette nuit, accident de moto. Ils l'ont retrouvé en banlieue de Cardiff, il était sur la route du manoir. »

Des flashs de sa rencontre avec l'ambassadeur assaillirent immédiatement l'esprit de Lavi, vifs et presque plus précis qu'il ne les avait réellement vécus. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, réprimant un frisson, et les rouvrit pour écouter la suite du récit en ignorant la lumière rouge grésillant qui semblait maintenant baigner le salon.

« Cette nuit ?

— Oui, cette nuit. Tricia est passée tout à l'heure. »

Les mots semblaient plats et sans résonance, dans sa bouche. Lavi ne comprenait pas. Lui aurait hurlé à la mort, se serait écorché le visage, aurait plongé plus profondément encore que les terribles abysses où s'égarait Alma s'il avait perdu ne serait que son grand-père, Lena, peut-être même Komui – pas Kanda, Kanda c'était différent, Kanda ça faisait un moment qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à moitié, et puis leur relation atteignait des hauteurs autrement différentes qu'avec le reste du monde. Tyki, lui, calme et posé, se contenta de repousser doucement le chat qui tentait de se glisser entre leurs flancs.

« Elle avait l'air complètement larguée… soupira-t-il à voix basse avant d'enchaîner plus haut, laissant un temps d'arrêt marqué entre chaque phrase : Tricia, je veux dire. Ca voulait rien dire, ce qu'elle m'a débité. Elle était en larmes. Elle parlait déjà de l'enterrement, de ce qu'elle allait faire de la carcasse de la moto, de la maison… Elle mélangeait tout. Elle savait pas quoi faire. »

Si l'emploi du mot « carcasse » renforça le malaise général sans qu'il ne paraisse s'en rendre compte, le ton qu'il employa, objectif au point d'en être presque médical, fut comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Lavi. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ignora le chat qui sauta délicatement sur le dossier du canapé pour venir se frotter contre son cou. On se serait cru dans une dimension fraîchement découverte, une dimension à l'atmosphère encore inconnue et aux reliefs inexplorés, une dimension dans laquelle l'Irlandais ne trouvait pas sa place.

« Elle m'a laissé la petite, continua Tyki de la même voix distante. Enfin je lui ai proposé, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit pas capable de la ramener à la maison si je la lui laissais.

— La petite ? répéta Lavi en se passant les mains sur le visage, déboussolé par l'enchaînement des évènements et le ton d'autant plus neutre qui figeait le visage de Tyki – comment un homme capable d'autant de chaleur, d'humour et d'amour envers son petit ami et l'ensemble de sa famille pouvait-il lui annoncer aussi froidement le décès de son frère ?

— Tu sais, ma filleule. Road. Elle dort là-haut, je l'ai installée dans notre chambre. Je sais pas combien de temps elle va rester, j'aimerais être là pour aider Tricia le temps qu'il faudra… Les funérailles, tout ça, je lui ai dit que je m'en occuperai. Elle a pas la force de supporter tout ça, surtout avec sa santé.

— Tyki, tu…

— Ouais, je sais, j'aurai dû te demander avant mais ça s'est passé un peu vite, cette histoire. Je pensais que si ça te gênait, je pourrais toujours retourner chez Sheryl pour m'occuper d'elle là-bas, de toute façon il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai des affaires à récu…

— Putain Tyki, je m'en fous, c'est pas grave ! explosa enfin Lavi en sentant son corps entier se tendre, avant de continuer d'une voix rendue rauque par la douceur : Tyki, toi. Est-ce que ça va, _toi_ ?

— Je… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et le roux fut surpris de ne voir strictement rien dans l'ambre des yeux de Tyki : ni vide ni même infini, juste du simple rien, un fichier qu'on enregistre et qui prend le nom de _blank_ pour signifier qu'on ne le retrouvera pas. Le beau visage à la mâchoire carrée, les boucles brunes qui encadraient ses joues bronzées, ses lèvres que ne crispaient ni sourire ni douleur vibraient du même rien, comme un corps dont le propriétaire aurait perdu le mode d'emploi.

« Je sais pas, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qui sembla enfin s'enrouer un peu comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question – et Lavi devina que c'était effectivement le cas. Nan, je… Je crois pas, je crois que ça va pas. »

Le regard se prolongea un moment puis les deux hommes attendirent silencieusement dans le canapé, épaule contre épaule. Lavi ne prononça pas le moindre mot, abasourdi par la nouvelle de la mort de Sheryl et surtout trop maladroit pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que croire en ses capacités de réconforter Tyki face à une telle bombe. Leurs doigts ne s'entremêlèrent que plus tard, aussi naturellement que s'ils s'étaient concertés avant le contact. La télévision éteinte avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ce salon où battait habituellement toujours un peu de vie. Lavi ferma les yeux, sentant la joue de son petit ami se poser doucement sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Il ne regarda pas s'il pleurait. Le café devait être froid, à présent.

* * *

La _**Revue blanche**_ est une revue littéraire française parue de 1889 à 1903. **Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec** (1864-1901) est un peintre et lithographe français. **Misia Sert** (1872-1950) est une pianiste qui a inspiré de nombreux artistes, écrivains et musiciens du début du XXème siècle. Epouse de Thadée Natanson, elle a été représentée sur plusieurs couvertures de la _Revue blanche_.

C'est ce qui s'appelle un vieux coup de théâtre, mes chéris.


	6. Chapitre 6

C'est en écoutant Eugene McGuinness (Seigneur, ce mec déchire !) que je conclue la relecture de ce chapitre. Cette sixième partie est censée se situer au centre de cette fanfiction, que j'espère boucler en douze chapitres. (Je suis en pleines finitions, je peaufine les derniers détails et conclue les derniers paragraphes en ce moment.) Si je me retrouve avec un total de treize chapitres, il est possible que j'écrive un bonus pour finir sur un nombre pair – Caidy, arrête de te marrer s'il te plaît. Je crois que les trois parties de ce chapitre vibrent de la même énergie, la même puissance vitale et vivante. L'humanité des personnages prend des aspects différents, mais elle est bien là, pas de doute possible. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de vos _powerful reviews_.

Dans l'ordre, par partie : ∅ / « Glasgow », Craig Armstrong / « Non ça s'peut pas », Clarika & Bernard Lavilliers

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(6)**

* * *

**Mardi 10 juin 2008 – 16:25**

Lavi n'aurait jamais imaginé que la fête d'une petite école de quartier puisse déclencher de si tentaculaires embouteillages dans le centre-ville. Le cortège de gamins déambulait joyeusement dans Cardiff sous les acclamations des passants, les piaffements des parents d'élèves accompagnant l'excursion, les ordres des instituteurs qui encadraient le groupe et le bourdonnement général de la rue. Les enfants déguisés piaillaient gaiement main dans la main, marchant du gymnase où ils avaient présenté leur spectacle et goûté à une montagne de gâteaux vers le bâtiment principal de leur école, un gros bloc blanc muni de baies vitrées derrière lesquelles on apercevait les classes.

Lavi esquiva adroitement un gosse agité qui, enveloppé de papier aluminium des pieds à la tête, ressemblait plus à une papillote géante qu'à un chevalier. Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Lenalee.

« Putain, il doit crever de chaud, gloussa-t-il avec un sourire franc qui n'était pas apparu sur ses lèvres depuis un moment.

— C'est pas sympa de se moquer, le gronda gentiment la jeune fille. T'as pas l'air vraiment plus fin avec ta plume sur la tête et tes traits de rouge à lèvres sur les joues, tu sais. »

L'Irlandais arbora une moue faussement vexée avant de se pencher sur l'oreille de son amie et de murmurer d'un ton salace :

« C'est toujours mieux que de l'avoir dans le…

— Ne termine pas ta phrase si tu ne veux pas de coup de pied, j'ai dit _pas de vulgarité devant les gosses_. Et quand je vois ta tête, je me demande franchement s'il ne vaut pas mieux l'avoir là où tu penses, ta plume… Ce même là-où-tu-penses que je viserais si tu recommences tes obscénités, bien entendu. »

Le sourire radieux de la Chinoise avait quelque chose de suffisamment effrayant pour convaincre totalement Lavi de ne pas risquer le coup. Il passa une main sur sa mèche, bailla lourdement et renoua le keffieh gris qui tombait sur sa chemise à manches courtes. L'attrape rêves qui pendait mollement sur son torse complétait son costume d'Indien et même si sa paire de Doc rouge pétant ne correspondait pas tout à fait au personnage, il avait déjà réussi à convaincre quelques mômes que les potes à plumes de Lucky Luke en portaient de toutes pareilles. A ses côtés, Lenalee attirait le regard de nombreux badauds, splendide dans le long kimono de soie qu'elle avait hérité d'une aïeule, les cheveux noués par de lourdes barrettes plus tarabiscotées les unes que les autres.

Ses yeux noircis de khôl lui rendirent son regard amusé. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de l'accompagner, mettant en avant les gâteaux en libre-service et le temps qu'ils auraient pour mieux discuter de ce dont il lui avait brièvement parlé au téléphone. Ce sur quoi elle n'avait pas insisté, c'était la présence de Timothy Hearst, le gosse qu'elle baby-sittait régulièrement pour rendre service à Emilia, une amie dont le père avait été désigné tuteur du garnement après quelques soucis d'ordre familial. Par chance, Tim avait rejoint le groupe de gosses qui menait le cortège et par conséquent permis au deux amis de parler longuement de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lavi.

Lena avait été aussi choquée que lui d'apprendre le décès de l'aîné Mikk, grimaçant d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait appris la réaction de Tyki. Elle avait établi l'hypothèse qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que signifiait la mort de son frère. La théorie était probable, mais le rouquin l'avait cependant infirmée : le Portugais avait pris la situation en main, ne niait pas les faits. C'était plutôt comme s'il était passé par la phase rationnelle avant d'aborder l'émotionnelle, timidement entraperçue le lendemain de leur discussion. Lenalee avait acquiescé en déclarant que Tyki n'avait de toute façon jamais fait les choses dans le bon ordre. Un sourire triste lui avait répondu. Cela faisait quelques jours que Road Kamelot – la petite portait le nom de sa mère – vivait avec eux dans les pavillons standardisés de Cardiff et la cohabitation se déroulait plutôt bien. Road passait la plupart de son temps dans la chambre qui lui avait finalement été attribuée, un genre de débarras faisant office de bibliothèque et de bureau, ou dans les bras de son oncle qui veillait sur elle comme sur un nouveau-né. En y réfléchissant bien, Lavi remarqua qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul en sa présence et que les seuls mots qu'il échangeait avec l'adolescente concernaient le sel ou la carafe d'eau. La gamine était bizarre, secrète, mais étrange était le sang qui coulait dans les veines des Mikk, et Road semblait tenir de son paternel plutôt que de sa mère – il avait parfois été troublant de lire sur son visage d'enfant des expressions qui habitaient autrefois celui de Sheryl. Lavi avait conclu son récit en assurant que tout devrait bientôt s'arranger, que oui, il tiendrait Lena au courant et qu'il n'oublierait pas – bordel – de l'informer du lieu des funérailles prévues le surlendemain.

Baignant les rues d'une lumière blanche qui se réverbérait violemment sur la carrosserie des voitures garées, le soleil tapait à présent si fort au dessus du groupe d'enfants que Lavi eut peine à reconnaître la devanture de la Pharma. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir de jour mais il s'agissait bien d'elle, de sa lourde porte matelassée de cuir et de son enseigne de néons rouges dessinant les mots _Ladies First_ dans le ciel inhabituellement bleu. Le bâtiment semblait simplement découpé de son contexte habituel et recollé dans une ambiance qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lena dut songer la même chose, car elle eut l'air pensif quelques secondes.

« C'est toi qui lui a demandé de s'excuser, à Kanda ? lâcha-t-elle enfin lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé l'établissement, marchant lentement derrière le défilé dont la queue traînassait. Enfin nan, dis rien, j'ai pas envie d'être déçue. Ca m'a fait plaisir, juste.

— Alors ça te fera encore plus plaisir de savoir qu'il en a pris l'initiative comme un grand, répliqua Lavi avec la même surprise que celle qui gagnait le visage finement poudré de la brunette. Il s'en est pas vanté en tous cas. Tu sais, on s'est fait un ciné la dernière fois, je t'avais dit – je t'ai même attendue pour lui offrir son cadeau, l'intégrale de Bowie, là. Mais sans rire, il t'a appelée ?

— Non, juste un texto. Tu me jures que c'est pas toi qui… ?

— Nan, j'y suis pour rien ! Et puis un texto c'est déjà beau venant de lui, t'es une sacrée veinarde, » sourit-il doucement.

La bonne humeur accompagnant cette nouvelle, qui sonnait comme la promesse d'un mieux à ses oreilles, ne se tarit que lorsqu'il repensa à la soirée foireuse qu'il avait passée à la Pharma cette nuit-là.

Il avait complètement oublié de parler à Tyki de la dernière fois où il avait vu son frère et de ce qui avaient pu être ses derniers mots. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que son abominable mémoire puisse être si sélective.

**x**

**Jeudi 11 juin 2008 – 16:41**

La boîte de Romeo y Julieta ouverte sur le large bureau de Sheryl était comme un « Vas-y, frangin, sers-toi. » posthume.

Tyki souffla un long filet de fumée blanche qui monta au plafond et remarqua pour la première fois les caissons qui y étaient creusés, dorés d'arabesques. La décoration classique n'épargnait pas les murs, couverts d'une tapisserie riche en détails, ni le plancher d'acajou ou encore le mobilier importé directement de France. Le Portugais sourit calmement, se rappelant la dernière fois où son frère l'avait chassé de cette pièce en pestant, lui conseillant entre deux jurons d'aller s'occuper un peu de sa filleule et de le laisser boucler un dossier en paix. Sa mauvaise humeur ne durait jamais et s'estompait sitôt qu'ils partageaient le thé dans le jardin, sur la terrasse de marbre, aux portes de l'immense demeure néoclassique plantée dans la campagne galloise. Tricia les rejoignait bientôt et empêchait Road de se précipiter trop violemment sur son oncle tandis que Sheryl se félicitait d'avoir une si belle famille. Leurs discussions tournaient souvent autour de la pluie et du beau temps mais tout le monde paraissait s'en contenter, voyant là le moyen de s'échapper de la pression du quotidien. Tyki les visitait régulièrement, mais désormais que Sheryl était mort – cette phrase avait élu domicile dans sa tête depuis que Tricia lui avait annoncé – l'impression d'être un parfait étranger pour les Mikk-Kamelot lui collait à la peau. Ses relations avec Tricia restaient superficielles malgré une réelle affection, et s'il avait parfois eu de sérieuses discussions avec son frère, celui-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner la conversation de sa propre vie, de ce qui comptait vraiment. Ne restait que Road, mais la complicité qu'il partageait avec sa fillote l'inquiétait autant qu'elle le séduisait.

Tyki soupira longuement. Lorsque Tricia lui avait raconté, entre deux sanglots, les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés innocemment avec son mari sans réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait jamais plus, précisant au passage qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus souvent dans son bureau et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus profité de lui, il s'était attendu à découvrir quelque chose de fantastique dans le bureau en question. Seulement ses recherches n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits pour le moment, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui l'obsédait tant dans le décès de son frère – Sheryl était mort.

C'était arrivé vite, trop vite pour un homme dont la vie était organisée au quart d'heure près, pour un homme de son importance. Et Tyki ne ressentait toujours pas l'absence de son frère, comme si son empreinte restait imprimée en lui malgré son décès. Il avait pleuré le lendemain de la nouvelle, pudiquement, entre les bras de Lavi, lorsque son petit ami lui avait lancé ce regard poignant au réveil, ce regard qui disait « Putain, putain qu'est-ce que tu dois avoir mal… » Lui n'en savait rien, s'il avait mal. S'il avait seulement quelque chose. Alors il avait juste pleuré. Presque parce qu'il _fallait_ pleurer, un peu aussi parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser et que les larmes l'empêchait de réfléchir. Mais ces sanglots étaient loin, à présent, et Tyki préférait – avait toujours préféré – passer à l'action plutôt que se lamenter inutilement.

On y pouvait rien : Sheryl était mort. Mort, Sheryl. Sheryl était mort.

Un rond de fumée sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Ses pieds, négligemment croisés sur le bureau, avaient laissé sur le sous-main des empreintes poussiéreuses que son frère aurait détestées. Un cadre affichait une Tricia sereine, assise sur une chaise de jardin en fer forgé à l'ombre du pommier qui bordait la haie. A ses côtés riait Road, cheveux relevés par le gel et robe excentrique à rayures, un gros labrador couleur sable entre les bras.

De belles plumes dorées étaient alignées près d'une épaisse pile de documents que Tyki avait soigneusement épluchés sans succès. Une horloge tictaquait paisiblement derrière la boîte de cigares, sans soupçonner un instant le drame qui secouait la maison. Une lampe élégante surplombait le tout, branchée sur la multiprise calée sous le bureau. Une bibliothèque fournie de beaux ouvrages en cuir tapissait le mur de droite ; de petits casiers de bois, un bahut portant la statue antique d'un garçon au visage tendrement efféminé et au regard triste sur la gauche.

La décoration toute entière lui évoquait Sheryl. Tyki se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Putain, frangin… »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il fouilla une dernière fois le tiroir du bureau, vida les casiers et rangea la paperasse qu'ils contenaient dans des cartons qu'il avait amenés, se promettant d'y jeter un œil avec Lavi une fois rentré. Il n'aperçut le visage de Tricia planqué derrière la porte entrebâillée que lorsque accroupi, il reposa la belle montre à gousset qu'il avait toujours vue sur le veston de son frère. Sa belle-sœur entra maladroitement dans la pièce, timide, et déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau sans faire de remarque sur les empreintes qu'il y avait laissées. Elle lui sourit tristement et murmura quelque chose sur la chambre qu'elle devait ranger. Ses yeux bleu pâle luisant de larmes et sa voix tremblante poussèrent Tyki à lui promettre qu'il s'en chargerait dès qu'il aurait fini, lui conseillant plutôt de se reposer un peu. Un faible hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et la seconde suivante la veuve disparut comme un fantôme. Le brun se remit aussitôt à son rangement et bientôt le bureau ne fut plus qu'une pièce morte. Il s'attela à la chambre juste après, chassant gentiment Road qu'il avait emmenée avec lui à la demande de Lavi et qui lisait sur le lit à la place de son père, comme si de rien n'était.

Il quitta le manoir aux alentours de dix-huit heures, les bras chargés de cartons et le cœur pris par l'envie brutale, presque sauvage, d'embrasser Lavi sur les lèvres et de lui croquer la langue, le nombril et tout ce qu'il trouverait plus bas.

Tricia, qu'il était allé saluer dans la chambre d'amis et rassurer à grand renfort de promesses, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Road avait claqué un baiser sur la joue pâlotte de sa mère avant d'embarquer joyeusement dans la camionnette de son oncle, comme épargnée par la vague de malheur qui s'abattait sur sa famille. Tyki ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui l'amusait tant, songeant que la mort de son père l'avait sûrement perturbée et qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à se joindre aux larmes familiales. Lui-même avait mis un certain temps avant de réagir, il n'allait pas emmerder une gamine de quinze ans avec des tests psychologiques pour quelque humeur déplacée.

Il alluma le contact après s'être assuré de n'avoir rien oublié, repliant soigneusement l'écharpe de soie qui dépassait d'une boîte, dans le coffre. La route jusqu'à Cardiff lui parut longue et morne.

**x**

**Jeudi 11 juin 2008 – 21:02**

La chambre de Komui Lee aurait pu être nominée pour le prix des plus beaux Sanctuaires des Antiquaires si un concours de ce genre avait un jour existé : documents importants étalés sur le sol, dossiers top secrets dépassant d'un tiroir, vieille télévision dégotée dans une brocante, bibliothèque design aux ouvrages abstraitement classés, tables de chevet habillées de pulls en vrac... Un énorme livre sur Pollock embrassait, renversé et pages ouvertes, de belles reproductions de l'œuvre puissante et insolente de Mapplethorpe.

Un miroir oriental posé à même le sol réfléchissait l'image des deux hommes enfouis sur le lit, dans le nid moelleux d'un plaid en tartan. Des serviettes de bain chevauchaient le radiateur fixé près de la porte. Le tapis, trop grand pour la largeur de la pièce, était couvert de babioles en tous genres, et le lustre qui pendait au plafond ne possédait pas deux ampoules similaires ; de la même manière, les posters qui couvraient murs et mobilier formaient un véritable patchwork culturel, allant de la vieille affiche cornée d'un Godard à celle, plus récente, du dernier Araki. Deux ou trois lampes à pied poussaient sur la moquette duveteuse, leurs fils entremêlés comme la corde à sauter d'une gamine. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait presque apercevoir la chaîne hi-fi et la colonne de CDs ensevelis sous les costumes nickel de Komui.

Sur le lit double, Reever Wenham engloutit une fourchetée de semoule. Appuyé contre les coussins matelassés de la tête de lit, une assiette de couscous amoureusement calée entre les cuisses, l'Australien bailla d'un air absent. Komui enchaîna avec le même bâillement, lâchant une plaisanterie sur le mimétisme, la fourchette coincée entre les dents. Reever ricana, profitant de l'occasion pour se moquer de l'humour de son petit ami, et caressa du bout des orteils le chat qui ronronna pour mieux se coller contre sa jambe. Si le capharnaüm ambiant l'avait déboussolé les premières fois, il s'en accoutumait tout à fait à présent.

Il s'en souvenait, de ces premières fois. Et toujours avec un sourire.

Celle où le propriétaire de la multinationale pharmaceutique pour laquelle il bossait avait fait une visite surprise dans les locaux, distant. Celle où il s'était avéré être un mec complètement déjanté. Celle où ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans Bute Park. Celle où Komui lui avait proposé de monter après un verre, où ils avaient échangé quelques mots et une clé USB bourrée de films fraîchement téléchargés. Celle où il avait ramené la clé et avait eu droit à une tasse de café en retour, tasse qu'il avait rapidement négociée contre un verre de Coca. Celle où ils avaient commencé à déconner ensemble et où il avait fait la connaissance de Lenalee, jeune fille fraîche et charmante qui l'avait tout de suite séduit. Celle où il avait réalisé que leurs après-midi étaient devenues une habitude. Celle où il s'était mis à se poser des questions sans même de songer à Brigitte, à ce qu'il risquait en s'interrogeant seulement. Celle où il avait lu les mêmes questions dans le sourire tendu de Komui, puis celle où ils y avaient répondu ensemble. Celle où ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Celle où ils s'étaient rendus compte que putain, ils étaient ensemble. Oui, celle-ci et toutes celles d'après.

Il y en avait eu des premières fois, avec Brigitte, aussi. Mais leur goût était différent, classique : elles baignaient dans une normalité qu'il redoutait à présent que le faisait vibrer l'excentricité de Komui Lee.

Dans la chambre du Chinois, un tourne-disque crachotait le rythme entêtant d'un vieux morceau des Stones. La fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce de la gauche, à demi masquée par des rideaux taillés dans l'Union Jack, était entrouverte et superposait à la voix de Mike Jagger le ronflement de la rue. Un plan de Pompéi se déployait contre la vitre de gauche. Reever sourit, croquant une nouvelle bouchée de couscous. Ils iraient sûrement ensemble, un jour. Pour leur un an, peut-être avant : le brun était assez extravaguant pour improviser ce genre de voyage en un quart d'heure, juste pour lui faire la surprise. Avec Komui, les jours se ressemblaient – chauds, amoureux, douillets – sans que leur magma ne se fige jamais en quoi que ce soit de prédéfini.

C'était chouette, c'était beau. C'était précieux et Reever avait, contestant les théories de Theodor Adorno, conscience de ce bonheur. Une conscience limitée, puisque le philosophe allemand n'était pas non plus totalement à côté de la plaque, mais une conscience aux mesures suffisantes pour lui permettre de savourer un bête plat à emporter pris au lit, collé tout contre son petit ami. Le bonheur, juste.

Et ce bonheur, ou plus modestement cette sensation d'être au bon endroit, d'être bien, juste _bien_, ils comptaient la partager avec Lenalee le soir même. Puis avec les autres, bientôt. On appelait ça _officialiser_. Ca faisait un peu peur, c'était même un sacré grand vide juste en dessous de leurs orteils, mais le plongeon se promettait enivrant et sublime : c'est du moins ainsi que Komui le conceptualisait.

Le businessman ne l'avait pour le moment confié qu'à Kanda. Le jeune homme lui avait répliqué sans sourire qu'il le savait depuis le début, avant de mordre dans le hamburger grassouillet qui l'attendait sur son plateau marqué d'un grand M jaune sur fond rouge. Komui avait éclaté de rire, retrouvant bien là le gosse insolent qu'il avait parfois dû débusquer de sa chambre en maudissant les affres de l'adolescence, des années plus tôt. Kanda avait à présent gagné en sagesse, en maturité et en âge, mais Komui continuait de veiller sur lui comme sur un petit frère. Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile. Ca ne l'était toujours pas, d'ailleurs, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de le retrouver de temps à autre dans un fast-food ou un pub pour le voir, et si l'humeur du sociopathe le permettait, pour discuter un peu. Etrangement, le Japonais ne déclinait pas ses invitations. Komui aimait se dire que la relation protectrice qu'il entretenait avec le jeune homme y était pour autant que sa stratégie de la cueillir directement devant la fac.

Quoi qu'il en soit, d'autres devaient à présent être mis au courant. Lena, qui rentrerait dans une ou deux heures de sa soirée de baby-sitting ; Allen qui n'aurait rien vu venir ; Lavi, qui se foutrait d'eux et leur interdirait, avec le regard dégoûté qu'on réserve d'ordinaire aux violeurs de grands-mères, de les inviter Tyki et lui à des soirées couples ; Noise qui esquisserait son éternel sourire bienveillant ; Miranda, qui approuverait vivement en précisant qu'elle était contente pour eux– enfin qu'elle aimait bien aussi Brigitte– enfin que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'approuvait pas– enfin qu'elle n'était pas homophobe– enfin qu'ils savaient, quoi– enfin qu'elle était désolée de s'emmêler les pinceaux de cette manière, qu'elle était juste contente pour eux. D'autres potes, un ou deux associés qui lui déballeraient tout un ramassis de clichés sur les couples homosexuels sans même s'en rendre compte, vantant leur esprit ouvert (qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être mentionné) et quelques parents avec qui il était resté en contact après leur déménagement au Pays de Galles.

On en était pas aux faire-part de mariage, mais ce serait déjà un sacré pas en avant. Et c'était plutôt kiffant de voir qu'on pouvait faire des choses de grand sans nécessairement porter l'étiquette « adulte mature » sur la gueule vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

* * *

**Lucky Luke** est le héros de la bande dessinée éponyme créée par Morris. **David Bowie** (1947-) est, entre autres, un chanteur et compositeur britannique, icône de la musique pop. **Romeo y Julieta** est une marque de cigares cubains. La statue du bureau de Sheryl représente **Antinoüs** (IIème siècle après JC), favori et amant de l'empereur romain Hadrien. **Jackson Pollock** (1912-1956) est un peintre américain rattaché au mouvement de l'expressionnisme abstrait et particulièrement connu pour sa pratique du dripping. **Robert Mapplethorpe** (1946-1989) est un artiste américain essentiellement connu pour ses photographies. Komui possède notamment les affiches du _Mépris_ réalisé par **Jean-Luc Godard** (1930-) en 1963 et de _Mysterious Skin_, réalisé en 2004 par **Gregg Araki** (1959-). **Bute Park** est le parc principal de Cardiff. **The Rolling Stones** est un groupe de rock tout simplement mythique fondé à Londres en 1962, **Mike Jagger** (1943-) en est le co-fondateur, chanteur et plein d'autres trucs. **Theodor W. Adorno** (1903-1969) est un philosophe allemand ; l'un de ses textes traitant le bonheur explique que l'on ne peut pas en avoir conscience autrement que rétrospectivement.

Une boîte qui s'appelle le _Ladies First_, ça a quand même la classe, non ? Et Aeringue, voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit que la chambre de Kanda n'était pas si affreuse que ça (juste impersonnelle) : bienvenue chez Komui (cela dit, sa chambre à lui dégage une chaleur humaine incroyable). Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir enfin pu (vaguement) évoquer la relation qu'ils partagent tous les deux, en fait. Et comme j'ai publié ce chapitre un peu en avance car je ne serai pas chez moi demain, le septième arrivera aux alentours de samedi prochain.


	7. Chapitre 7

Après Eugene McGuinness, j'enchaîne mes corrections avec « Sur les quais », album issu du triple album « Messina » de Damien Saez – et _oh my god_, ce que c'est bon, ce que c'est puissant. Je ne peux que vous le recommander. J'espère que les deux autres seront à la hauteur, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de les écouter. Bref, pour en revenir à _Vulgum pecus_, ce chapitre entame le début d'une longue conversation que j'ai malheureusement été obligée de couper en deux. La suite directe au prochain chapitre, donc. Toujours aucune incitation à se droguer, la bêtise et les goûts de mes _teenagers_ ne tiennent qu'à eux. Au fait, je ne l'ai pas précisé explicitement mais les deux jeunes femmes que Lavi regarde danser dans le chapitre trois sont bien Anita et Mahoja. Et le garçon à la tresse blonde qui lance un sale regard à Lena est Link – j'avoue que celui-là était plus difficile à deviner. Encore merci pour vos belles reviews mes petits, et bonne lecture !

Pas de musique pour ce chapitre, je crois qu'il se savoure plus dans un silence assourdissant.

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(7)**

* * *

**Jeudi 11 juin 2008 – 19:10**

Le ciel était devenu salement gris lorsque Tyki gara la camionnette sur l'étroit trottoir pavé qui bordait la clôture du pavillon. Il passa au point mort, tira fermement le frein à main, coupa le moteur et rangea distraitement la clé du véhicule dans la poche de son jean. Road ouvrit la portière, sauta prestement à terre et bondit jusqu'à la porte de la maison de son oncle. Tyki détacha sa ceinture d'un air las, observant sa filleule appuyer avec suffisamment de hargne sur la sonnette pour qu'il se demande si la loi ne considérait pas comme délit ce genre d'agression. Il écrasa du bout de la santiag la cigarette qu'il fumait sans prendre le temps de la savourer. L'adolescente regarda le mégot mourir puis plongea dans les yeux de son parrain.

« Lavi répond pas, déclara-t-elle sans la moindre inflexion dans la voix, prononçant le prénom de cet homme qui partageait la vie de son oncle depuis près d'un an et demi comme elle aurait prononcé un mot aussi banal que _soleil_ ou _voiture_.

— Alors insiste pas, il est peut-être sorti… Laisse, j'ai dit. J'ai les clés. »

Tyki fouilla la poche dans laquelle il venait de ranger la clé de la camionnette, sa jumelle puis celle de sa veste, et ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin le trousseau fourni d'appendices métalliques. Il ouvrit la porte dans un cliquetis, se disant néanmoins que Lavi s'absentait rarement sans le prévenir. Peut-être était-il en train de se ruiner le moral près de son asocial de Japonais. Le Portugais tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur de l'entrée, comme pour contrebalancer l'humeur dans laquelle le mettait cette hypothèse. Grésillant, l'ampoule du plafonnier baigna d'une lumière hésitante les quelques mètres carrés où s'entassaient des chaussures et les premières marches d'un escalier. Road se débarrassa de ses babies et sautilla gaiement jusque dans le salon, bouquin à la main – le dernier Arnaldur Indriðason et ses meurtres polaires. Tyki eut à peine le temps de se décharger de sa veste, lâchée sur la rambarde de l'escalier où pendait déjà celle de Lavi, que la voix radieuse de sa nièce retentit.

« Tyki, Lavi est mort, » chantonna-t-elle comme un anachronique _le roi est mort, vive le roi_.

Les mots ne percutèrent pas l'esprit du Portugais : ils n'avaient aucun sens, ne furent à ses oreilles qu'un enchaînement de syllabes préenregistré sous la mention _mauvais_, un stimulus qui mit tous ses muscles en branle et le précipita dans le salon aux lumières éteintes sans qu'il ne se souvienne en avoir pris la décision. Ses membres raidis ne se détendirent que lorsqu'il réalisa que sa nièce lui racontait des cracks, et lui firent l'effet d'un gros ballon de baudruche lâché brusquement entre ses côtes. Lavi somnolait sur le canapé, sur le dos, un poignet négligemment posé contre le front. Les yeux qu'il entrouvrit – ou plutôt le seul qui croisa le regard de Tyki, l'autre étant masqué par une épaisse mèche rousse qui faisait désordre avec le reste de ses cheveux ramassés en arrière – informèrent le Portugais que c'était une soirée _avec_.

Le soupir nerveux que faillit lâcher le brun s'étrangla entre ses lèvres avec une flopée de jurons qu'il se retint de débiter à toute vitesse.

« Road, il _dort_, » grinça-t-il avec un regard sévère à l'adresse de sa nièce, qui se contenta de lâcher un « Ah » presque déçu avant de choper dans ses bras le chat qui dormait dans la bannette de linge et de filer à l'étage avec, fredonnant une comptine que personne ne prit la peine d'écouter.

Tyki ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant : l'obsession que nourrissait sa filleule pour la mort malgré le récent décès de son père où l'étincelle qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux de gamine lorsqu'elle avait fièrement déclaré son constat. Il poussa la table à repasser et s'assit doucement sur le bord du canapé, près du corps chaud de son petit ami, posant une main sur le poignet qui gisait sur son front. Lavi ouvrit les yeux et le vert que Tyki y trouva le rassura.

« Elle est barge, putain, » croassa le rouquin d'une voix rauque sans trouver la force d'argumenter.

C'était comme si son corps avait doublé de poids, que la gravité avait décidé de faire du zèle aujourd'hui et qu'il tombait vers le centre de la Terre sans pouvoir lutter contre la force centrifuge. Ouvrir les yeux assaillait son cerveau de flashs lumineux, décalant parfois l'image du son, zébrant le beau visage de Tyki penché sur lui d'un épais brouillard fluorescent. La photo dont on inverse les couleurs sur Paint dans les yeux, la neige de la télévision qui chuinte désagréablement dans les oreilles. Son crâne vibrait comme s'il était devenu le nouvel aéroport en vogue et que tous les avions s'acharnaient à atterrir bruyamment sur les pistes formées par ses neurones, mixant ses pensées en un affreux brouet duquel il peinait à tirer des phrases cohérentes. La main de Tyki se posa sur son front, se détachant du nœud de doigts qu'elle avait un instant formé avec la sienne.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état et s'il avait pris l'habitude de ses migraines, l'idée qu'elles finissaient toujours par passer ne l'avaient jamais soulagé de son inquiétude. L'Irlandais semblait fondre de l'intérieur, couvert de sueur et remuant muettement les lèvres comme s'il était en plein délire. Tyki laissa sa main glisser dans son cou, la ressortit moite et chaude.

« T'es brûlant, putain… Ca fait longtemps que t'es comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux, les sourcils froncés, avec une voix qui voulait dire « Tu aurais dû m'appeler » mais qui ignorait cependant l'accusation proférée contre Road.

Lavi mit quelques secondes à raccorder les différents mots entre eux pour comprendre la question, ramassant ensuite des syllabes pour former une réponse chuchotée entre deux frissons qui lui brûlèrent l'échine.

« Sais pas… » souffla-t-il, et fournir cette réponse fut comme un coup de corne de brume ordonnant d'attaquer à l'armée qui marchait dans sa tête.

Longtemps ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mal ? Oui, putain, oui. OUI.

Il referma les yeux, résistant à l'assaut qui lui tambourinait les tempes comme si quelque chose souhaitait en sortir.

Ca avait commencé brusquement, comme d'habitude. Un léger décalage entre les mouvements qu'il faisait et les sensations qui en découlaient, comme des nageuses synchronisées foirant leur numéro. Puis la première vague de douleur, brutale, amère, bientôt brusquée par la deuxième se faisant mascaret plutôt qu'écume. Des mots, trop de souvenirs dans les yeux, dans la gorge, dans les mains, trop de choses partout, s'accrochant à lui comme des griffes. Et la troisième vague, puis la quatrième et celle d'après, et celle d'encore après… Juste le mou du canapé, les yeux qui ne savent plus où se poser, l'attente. La chute perpétuelle. Un genre de petite mort qui fait croire qu'on va vraiment y passer. Le sommeil trop léger pour durer, le bruit d'une voiture qui file dans la rue s'imprimant dans sa tête, le rien et ça recommence, la chute, la chute, encore la chute comme une boucle, comme si le sol l'esquivait sans arrêt.

« T'as pris un truc contre la douleur ? »

La voix de Tyki se faisait plus douce, moins piquante à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la ride soucieuse qui s'insinuait entre ses sourcils noirs, se mit à sentir les doigts qui caressaient doucement son front luisant de sueur. Il eut envie de répondre que ça allait, mais ça aurait été un mensonge de plus, et il s'était promis d'arrêter les conneries depuis Kanda.

« Un nurofen… 400, je crois. »

Sourire bienveillant, regard doux. Maternel, même. Dommage qu'il faille attendre d'avoir vingt-et-un ans pour en connaître un.

« Et un autre... Et deux dafalgan. »

Les coups de fouet– de poignard– de plommée– d'Excalibur entre les yeux à chaque mot prononcé. _Non, ça n'a pas marché_, répondirent les yeux rougis de Lavi au brun, dont les lèvres délicieuses se refermèrent sans avoir posé la question. _Ouais, j'ai toujours l'impression de crever_. La lumière douce qui filtrait par la fenêtre semblait vouloir lui arracher les rétines mais il n'avait plus rien à lui donner, même plus de larmes, les canaux lacrymaux à sec à force d'avoir nourri les coussins du canapé. Un son strident lui vrilla le tympan quelques secondes, bousculant les pensées qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à préparer pour Tyki. Il mit quelques secondes silencieuses à les retrouver.

« Et… un truc que j'ai retrouvé dans mes poches. Un truc à Chome. Qu'elle m'avait… (Soupir rauque, douleur convulsée.) Qu'elle m'avait filé à la Pharma. »

Dans la famille de celui qui met les pieds dans le plat, je demande le _boyfriend_.

« Putain, t'y es retourné ? » claqua la voix de Tyki.

La colère durcissait ses traits déjà soucieux. Une grimace douloureuse tordit le visage de Lavi. Tyki reprit plus doucement, mais non moins sévèrement :

« Putain, bébé, tu sais que j'aime pas que tu prennes ces saloperies… Je sais pas, moi, t'aurais pu…

— C'est bon, » murmura l'Irlandais en se sentant plonger en arrière alors qu'il était parfaitement immobile, s'accrochant par réflexe à la main de son petit ami un mouvement engourdi, au ralenti comme si le salon de la maison de Tyki n'était qu'une immense piscine. « Plus tard… S'te plaît. »

Il ne tenait absolument pas à subir une leçon de morale alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Tyki sembla comprendre qu'il y aurait un moment plus approprié pour lui répéter franchement ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de médicament et Lavi fut soulagé de ne pas le voir insister. A l'étage, un miaulement outré retentit, mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent. Lavi ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Le brun n'était plus dans son champ de vision. L'étudiant s'étonna de le voir le planter dans cet état parce que certaines de ses habitudes – et l'emploi de ce mot n'était même pas juste – lui déplaisaient, mais le bruit d'un robinet et d'un placard qu'on ouvre lui prouvèrent qu'il s'était trompé. Tyki revint muni d'un verre d'eau fraîche. Lavi le refusa en secouant la tête, cessant immédiatement le mouvement lorsqu'il eut l'impression que son cerveau refusait de bouger avec le reste de son crâne.

« Bouge pas, » fit la voix lointaine de Tyki, et l'eau qui lui coula doucement sur le front le rafraîchit quelques secondes, dissipant les ellipses colorées qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux comme lorsqu'on regarde trop longtemps le soleil – violettes, marron puis vertes. « Ca fait longtemps que t'as pris le… (Une seconde d'hésitation.) Le truc de Chomesuke ? »

_T'es encore défoncé ?_ traduisirent les derniers neurones opérationnels de Lavi.

« J'en sais rien…

— S'il te plaît, bébé. C'était quoi, juste ? Tu sais ?

— MDMA, » marmotta Lavi un peu ronchon, abruti par la douleur et agacé par l'acharnement de son petit ami.

Il n'eut pas la force de lui gueuler que non, il ne comptait pas faire une overdose devant lui avec le ridicule cachet qu'il avait pris, mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils nerveusement. Il ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur, mais le visage sur lequel la fin de journée commençait à faire grimper une fine barbe de poils noirs et raides perça ses paupières pour s'imposer de force.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda Tyki après un bref silence tendu, ayant visiblement décelé la mauvaise humeur naissante de son ami.

— Nan, répondit Lavi tandis qu'un énorme OUI s'imprimait en lettres capitales, Times New Roman, dans ses rétines et qu'une nouvelle ligne s'ajoutait à la liste de ses mensonges. C'est juste… J'ai pas envie… Pas envie qu'on s'engueule à cause de ça.

— Pas envie de me voir, non plus ?

— Arrête, grinça l'Irlandais en ouvrant péniblement les yeux tandis que sa boîte crânienne semblait inaugurer le premier concours national d'instruments à percussions. C'est la lumière… tu sais que c'est la lumière, mon cœur.

— Je sais, » admit Tyki en voulant un moment embrasser les paupières de son petit ami pour les refermer.

Il se contenta de l'œil gauche. Un tapotement pressé indiqua le retour du chat descendant les escaliers. La bestiole miaula un moment près de sa gamelle vide avant de lui faire d'amoureuses caresses, au cas où ses maîtres n'auraient pas saisi le message. L'absence totale de réaction lui fit regretter d'être tombé sur une famille aussi négligente, et il partit se réfugier sur une pile de chemises fraîchement repassées non sans avoir pris le temps de pisser dans sa soucoupe d'eau. Lavi ne reprit la parole que quelques minutes plus tard, et Tyki fut impressionné par le nombre de mots qu'il parvint à enchaîner sans gémir.

« Ca a été, avec Tricia ? Pour faire les cartons, tout ça ? Ca a pas été… trop dur, je veux dire ? »

Il ne parlait clairement pas de force physique. Tyki sourit doucement, changeant de position pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Ses larmes semblaient avoir bouleversé Lavi plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même par le décès de son frère.

« Ca a été. Tricia veut tout faire elle-même, je lui ai dit de se reposer. Je crois pas qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de ses capacités, elle était presque transparente tellement elle était pâle…

— C'est normal.

— Ouais, c'est normal. Mais faut qu'elle fasse plus attention à elle, maintenant que Sheryl est plus là pour lui dire. J'ai trouvé un costume, aussi, ajouta-t-il sans préciser _pour l'enterrement_. Je l'ai déposé aux pompes funèbres. Un truc bien classe, un Armani je crois. Tss… Ca lui ressemble bien… »

Son sourire quasi nostalgique – il était en réalité amusé – attendrit Lavi plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il reprit d'une main le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table à repasser, laissant un cercle humide sur le tissu de la planche, et plongea les doigts dedans pour baptiser l'Irlandais de quelques gouttes fraîches. Dans la cuisine, le lave-vaisselle d'occasion autoprogrammé démarra bruyamment, glougloutant à souhait.

« Tu sais… »

Lavi se passa une main sur le visage, massant sa peau luisant d'eau et de sueur, et Tyki aperçut le temps d'une seconde son œil droit, barré d'une cicatrice profonde qui était comme une tranchée avant le no man's land de son iris verte. Quelques cils manquaient, sur la même ligne rose que celle qui lui tranchait le sourcil et qui témoignait de la blessure, si bien qu'on devinait en surimpression le geste de l'agression. Une mèche rousse retomba presque aussitôt sur la pommette déformée par la balafre. Tyki fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« Hm ?

— Je… J'ai croisé Sheryl avant que… qu'il… »

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qui était si difficile pour tous ses proches dans l'évocation du mot _mort_ puisque après tout, Sheryl était bien _mort_, mais la curiosité qu'il sentit grandir en lui le retint de faire la remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Y a deux semaines, quand on a mangé au manoir ? tenta-t-il tout en sachant que la réponse serait _non_ puisque Lavi avait pris la peine, malgré la fièvre et la douleur, d'aborder le sujet.

— Vendredi, Tyki… Enfin plutôt samedi, vu l'heure qu'il devait être... Je voulais t'en parler, mais… Je sais pas. J'ai pas pu. »

* * *

**Arnaldur Indriðason **(1961-) est un écrivain islandais.

Tyki ne pouvait porter que des santiags. Et non, l'idée qu'il verse de l'eau sur Lavi n'est pas une obsession, c'est un pur hasard s'il recommence dans cette fic.


	8. Chapitre 8

Je m'excuse pour le léger retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu une semaine plutôt complète et j'avais carrément zappé de le publier. Ce chapitre, suite directe du précédent, est le début de ce que j'appellerais un joli dérapage. On se rapproche plus ici de ce que j'avais à l'esprit aux origines de mon scénario. Ca ne surprendra sûrement pas les lecteurs de _Magnet_, d'une certaine manière. Quant à la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, il me semble que c'est la dernière apparition de Komui et Reever, alors profitez bien de leur beauté. Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même. Vos reviews me font toujours autant frémir, merci de vos attentions et bonne lecture !

Dans l'ordre, par partie : ∅ / « Drugstar », Indochine ; « Love without lies », Comet Gain

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(8)**

* * *

**Jeudi 11 juin 2008 – 19:36**

Lavi déglutit difficilement. Sa voix rauque, durcie par la souffrance, ne masquait que difficilement une certaine culpabilité. Son poignet avait regagné, dans un énième mouvement ralenti, la niche formée entre son front et la naissance de son nez, au niveau de ses yeux.

« Sheryl, il… Il avait l'air bien. Un peu fatigué, peut-être, mais… Bien. Il avait un rendez-vous à préparer, on a pas trop eu le temps de parler, mais… Il voulait que je te passe le bonjour, alors… »

_Que je fasse gaffe à toi._

« Je lui ai dit que je le ferai, je… »

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, s'accrochant à son larynx pour rester coûte que coûte dans le confort moite de toute cette chair rouge qui tapissait sol, murs et plafond.

« J'suis désolé. »

Puis, après un long soupir rongé de stress, avec plus de sincérité et d'amour qu'une mère couvrant son enfant d'une attaque mortelle – ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût :

« Putain Tyki, je suis désolé…

— Désolé de quoi ? sourit tendrement Tyki en retirant doucement le poignet de devant ses yeux, caressant la peau sans prêter attention aux cicatrices laiteuses qui la marquaient. Je suis plutôt content de savoir que mon frangin allait bien. Il rentrait chez lui quand il est mort, sûrement en pensant à Tricia ou à Road. Tu trouves pas ça beau ?

— J'aurais dû te le dire avant, reprit Lavi, la voix toujours tremblante, sans savoir ce qu'il était censé répondre à ce genre de question.

— C'est pas grave, bébé, je m'en fous… Tu l'as dit, c'est tout, ça me suffit. (Puis, en fronçant les sourcils, avec un sourire d'autant plus large :) Attends, t'as fait comment pour le croiser samedi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? C'est vrai que je t'ai pas vu à la maison, j'ai oublié de te demander. »

Il regarda Lavi se redresser doucement, s'appuyant contre les coussins du canapé comme lorsque la migraine commençait à se dissiper.

« On était au _Ladies First_, répondit-t-il, évitant d'utiliser le surnom du club pour ne pas relancer la discussion avortée précédemment. Pour l'anniv de Kanda. J'ai croisé Sheryl en sortant, dans la rue. Il traînait dans le coin, il m'a dit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans ce trou ? » fit le Portugais, fatigué d'entendre une fois de plus le prénom de Kanda s'immiscer dans une conversation avec laquelle il n'avait aucun rapport, d'un ton que Lavi trouva plutôt dédaigneux. « Enfin... On en a pas parlé, c'était bien au moins ?

— Pas mal.

— Pas mal, c'est tout ?

— Bah… Normal, quoi, » fit Lavi en se tournant et enfonçant pesamment sa tête dans le dossier du canapé, à présent que les vertiges s'étaient calmés, passant néanmoins sous silence l'absence du Japonais.

Tyki s'enfonça avec lui dans le sofa, passant un bras musclé derrière son cou encore collant de sueur et rapprochant sensiblement ses lèvres de son oreille percée d'un écarteur en bois. Ses pieds se posèrent sur la table à repasser.

« Alors reste avec moi, la prochaine fois… chuchota-t-il en sentant une mèche de cheveux lui chatouiller le bout des lèvres tandis que Lavi tournait la tête vers lui pour se retrouver joue contre joue. On aurait pu s'amuser un peu, nous, en tous cas sûrement plus que ce que ton freak avait à t'offrir… »

L'épaule sur laquelle reposait son menton se leva brusquement, crispée et irritée, et Tyki ne comprit qu'il était allé trop loin que lorsque Lavi cracha un « Putain, Tyki ! » agacé en tournant la tête, se calant le plus possible contre l'accoudoir du canapé et détachant leurs flancs l'un de l'autre.

« Lavi, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais…

— Putain mais t'es vraiment chiant, avec ta jalousie à deux balles ! s'exclama Lavi du même ton, toujours sans le regarder. Tu veux pas le laisser vivre, deux secondes ?

— Et toi, _toi_, tu veux pas le laisser vivre, aussi ? rétorqua Tyki en élevant suffisamment la voix pour réveiller un instant la douleur qui s'endormait dans les tempes de son petit ami, mais ignorant sa grimace. Tu lui colles toujours au cul, tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, je croyais que tu comprenais ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'était quoi, ton beau discours, la dernière fois ? De la merde ? Je t'ai dit qu'il allait pas bien, tu t'en branles, de ce que je dis ? »

La vague de colère montait proportionnellement au nombre de jurons qui parsemaient leurs exclamations amères. Tyki sentit l'Autre lui gratter timidement les côtes, s'insinuant dans ses poumons dans un bruit de froissement pour tenter de déborder par sa gorge – il ne fallait pas qu'il dérape, pas qu'il dérape, mais déjà le doux poison de la colère lui rongeait les organes, brûlant sa gorge d'une agressivité que Lavi ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu sais très bien que non, » articula-t-il comme si cela lui demandait un effort incroyable, ce qui était le cas puisque l'Autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire, poussant vers le haut pour exploser dans sa gorge et montrer ce dont il était réellement capable : la rage qui grognait en lui, l'acide qui détruirait tout.

La fureur imbécile qui faisait l'autre moitié de sa personnalité, le pile d'une pièce qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de garder côté face.

Il sut qu'il était en train de basculer lorsqu'il vit ses poings se crisper brusquement avant même de sentir ses ongles attaquer la chair molle de ses paumes. Ses yeux s'habillèrent de noir, ou plutôt d'une ombre dangereuse qui brisait la sagesse dorée de ses prunelles.

« J'aimerais bien, le savoir, » grinça Lavi à demi voix, le regard verrouillé sur une pile de magazine posée dans l'angle de la pièce avant de sursauter subitement lorsque les doigts de Tyki agrippèrent brutalement son poignet et que retentit un « Regarde-moi, merde ! » agressif.

Le réflexe précéda le désir d'obéir, mais le résultat fut le même. Le regard que lui lançait Tyki avait perdu amour et chaleur comme un arbre qu'on croit robuste perd brutalement ses feuilles.

« Tyki, qu'est-ce que tu… Putain, lâche-moi ! »

Lavi dégagea maladroitement son bras de l'étreinte et se leva du canapé en chancelant, bousculant au passage la table à repasser. La télécommande de la télévision tomba par terre et les piles qui s'échappèrent de son boîtier esquissèrent le même mouvement que le verre d'eau qui roula sur le sol en se vidant. Deux pas grossiers l'amenèrent jusqu'au mur contre lequel il s'adossa, le souffle court et le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Sur son bras se dessinait encore l'empreinte blanche des doigts du Portugais. Lavi resta interdit une seconde. Sa gorge s'enroua de questions et de douleur. Un vertige nauséeux lui grimpa jusqu'au bord des lèvres et la neige qui brouilla sa vision le força à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Tyki se trouvait à une distance qu'il jugea inquiétante et qui le fit reculer de plus belle vers la porte du salon. Il ne vit pas Road, descendue à pas de loup dans l'escalier, observer silencieusement la scène entre les barreaux de la rambarde qui bordait les marches.

La sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux était glaciale.

« Bordel, mais vous êtes tous complètement barrés, dans la famille ? T'es aussi pété que ta connasse de niè… Putain _nan_, me touche pas ! »

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse plus les contrôler, traversé d'un courant électrique qui le secouait sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'identifier. Et puis apparut le visage sérieux de Sheryl, ses sourcils finement froncés, ses lèvres coincées entre deux rides soucieuses. _Fais gaffe à mon petit frère. _Son ton calme, le froid d'une nuit trop rouge. _C'est marrant que tu le prennes dans ce sens-là… _Putain de merde, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Quelques pas à reculons, plus précipités et gauches que les précédents, cette saloperie de sentiment qui fait qu'on se sent minuscule, le sang qui bat aux tempes et réveille une bonne fois pour toute la douleur adolescente, bête et méchante. Tyki n'était plus qu'une ombre, une silhouette qui marchait vers lui mécaniquement, et Lavi lui aurait gueulé « Arrête, tu me fais peur ! » s'il ne flippait pas aussi sincèrement.

« C'est moi, le taré ? fit le brun d'une voix que Lavi ne reconnut pas, trop sèche et grave pour être la même qui, enjouée, lui soufflait des cochonneries à l'oreille au moment de se coucher.

— Je…

— Tu crois qu'il est franchement plus sain, Kanda ? Mais tu vois pas qu'il est dangereux, putain ?! Ca devrait par me surprendre que tu t'en rendes pas compte, pour un type qu'est même pas foutu de se défendre contre sa mère…

— T'as pas le droit de–

— C'est parce que son pote l'obsède qu'il se laisse crever, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire la même chose ? Tu crois que ça me suffit pas, Sheryl ?

— Tyki, laisse-moi, souffla Lavi en sentant la porte d'entrée lui heurter le dos, acculé dans l'entrée de la maison. Je sais pas ce que t'as, tu… Laisse-moi, juste… »

Il ne sentit pas ses genoux lâcher sous le poids de son corps, ni la clenche de la porte lui râper le dos et se loger dans sa nuque une fois accroupi par terre. Il crut un instant que l'air n'entrait plus dans gorge, asséchant ses poumons comme ses pensées, mais ce n'était que les battements délirants de son cœur qui masquaient le bruit de sa respiration.

« Je vais… Je vais rentrer à l'appart, je… »

Il s'évanouit sur le paillasson avant d'avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, près de la paire de santiags américaines au cuir usé que Tyki avait retirée à son retour du manoir.

Le Portugais jeta sur le corps recroquevillé le même regard empoisonné qu'il avait lancé à Sheryl le jour où ce dernier s'était rendu compte que son petit frère était deux.

**x**

**Vendredi 12 juin 2008 – 00:46**

Komui percuta violemment la porte de sa chambre, faisant trembler le chambranle peint en vert.

La poignée lui racla les vertèbres comme un xylophone, mais les lèvres sèches de Reever étouffèrent le juron qui lui échappa. Il sentit les dents de l'Australien le mordre doucement, puis descendre sur son menton en le brûlant d'un souffle chaud. L'air était moite, tropical. Le poster d'une femme en robe rouge, munie de prothèses qui donnaient à ses jambes un air robotique, se détacha et glissa souplement sur la moquette. La bouche de Reever descendit de la même manière, se faufilant dans la nuque du Chinois. Les mots qu'ils échangeaient mouraient avant même de franchir leurs lèvres. La rumeur d'un disque qu'ils n'écoutaient plus et le froissement de leurs vêtements, sec comme les ailes de quelque rapace, troublaient ce qu'il restait de silence. De lumière, il n'y avait que la lune souriante qui perçait le ciel au-dehors et la loupiote d'une lampe à pied dont l'abat-jour était surplombé d'un chapeau melon.

Cous emmêlés, yeux entrouverts et mouvements précipités par l'envie, celle qui méritait presque de prendre un E majuscule, les deux hommes glissèrent de la porte de la chambre vers la fenêtre toujours entrouverte, évitant instinctivement le Sahara de couscous qui témoignait d'une assiette renversée plus tôt dans la soirée. La tringle à rideaux menaça de lâcher lorsque Komui agrippa fermement le demi Union Jack qui y pendait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention.

Rien ne pourrait arrêter leur danse infernale ; ils l'avaient dit, c'était fait, et Lena avait été adorable.

Leurs cous se dénouèrent enfin. La tête de Reever parcourut ces clavicules saillantes, ces tétons bruns esseulés au milieu de toute cette peau, cette sueur qui gueulait _Encore !_ à n'en plus pouvoir. Son nez se nicha dans le nombril de Komui, qui sourit en renversant la tête et posa ses mains sur la table dans son dos. L'échiquier et les pions qu'il avait classés par préférence, Fous en tête, tombèrent sur la moquette dans un bruit feutré. Son pied glissa sur le Roi lorsqu'il recula d'un pas et s'assit sur la table. Le museau bientôt entre ses cuisses, Reever leva les yeux vers son partenaire, des yeux que la lune rendait gris et ambitieux.

Un filet d'air frais pénétrait par la fenêtre entrouverte dans le dos de Komui, glaçant la sueur qui lui engluait le dos. La lumière que déballait le croissant blanc pendu au ciel détaillait ses larges épaules et faisait comme une auréole autour de ses cheveux mi-longs. Reever devina le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres plongées dans l'ombre, sentant ses épaisses mains se poser sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux amoureusement.

« Putain, murmura l'Australien en se mordant les lèvres de joie, les joues entre les cuisses du seul qui comptait pour lui à présent.

— Putain, » répéta Komui plus doucement encore, et son sourire se fit subitement carnassier.

Reever baissa la tête, les doigts tricotant autour de la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son petit ami. Le businessman entendit la boucle de sa ceinture cliqueter, et ce fut comme le coup de feu précédent l'ouverture des starting-gates. Ses fesses glissèrent du rebord de la table. De retour sur ses pieds, il ferma les yeux avec délice et sentit l'impatience grandir tandis que la langue de Reever s'égarait dans le duvet brun qui naissait au creux de ses cuisses. Le scientifique lécha bientôt la peau raidie par le sang, et l'impatience se fit avidité vorace.

C'était formidable, formidable d'exister.

* * *

La femme aux prothèses est **Kaisa Leka** (1978-), une dessinatrice de bande dessinée finlandaise.


	9. Chapitre 9

J'ai failli encore oublier de poster... Ce chapitre commence un peu à débroussailler ce qui a pu se passer (ou peut-être plutôt ne pas se passer) entre Lavi et Kanda. Et le passé tout court de Lavi, décidemment trouble. Je ne crois pas qu'on en saura extrêmement plus – je suis toujours en train de conclure mon douzième chapitre, mais comme je suis flemmarde et occupée, je bosse un peu à la vitesse de deux escargots en train de baiser. Faudrait que je m'active un peu, j'avoue. Sinon, rien ne m'angoisse plus – manière de parler, la liste des trucs capables de m'angoisser atteignant quand même des sommets – que de me retrouver dans le noir dans un endroit que je ne (re)connais pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Merci encore pour vos formidables commentaires.

Dans l'ordre, par partie : « I walked alone », YACHT / « Je détruis tout », Raphael / « Pourquoi battait mon cœur », Alex Beaupain

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(9)**

* * *

**Vendredi 12 juin 2008 – 01:35**

_Il fait chaud, trop chaud pour respirer, trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit : dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son corps tout n'est que braises cuisant, charbon ardent, flammes mordant._

_Tout brûle, tout, et Lavi est presque sûr que sa vie fait partie du lot. C'est pas nouveau, ça a toujours été ça. Ca a toujours été le ravin dégueulant de lave juste au bord de ses orteils, mais pour autant il ne s'y est jamais habitué. Même après Maman, après Pépé. Même après Kanda et son assurance assassine. Ah, il aurait aimé le voir hésiter, une seconde seulement ! Le voir se demander si sa vie ne serait pas meilleure s'il la passait dans les bras de ce bon pote qui prenait soin de lui, de ce petit rigolo de Lavi, de ce mec étrange qui l'avait toujours trop regardé. Mais non, juste ces sourcils froncés qui veulent déjà dire _non_, puis la réponse glaciale, implacable, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il comptait répondre dans cette situation._

_Lavi n'en a pas parlé à Tyki, jamais._

_Eh, pour dire quoi ? « Bébé, j'ai demandé à Yû s'il voulait de moi. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que lui, lui depuis le début, que tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Que t'étais là pour attendre. Pour attendre de vivre vraiment. Lui m'a dit la même chose : qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui. Lui tout seul. Et que la discussion était close. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ouais, on était déjà ce que les autres appellent _un couple_. Ouais, on venait de fêter nos un an. Nan, ça m'a pas empêché de tenter le coup avec Yû. Alors, bébé. Alors… Tu me pardonnes ? »_

_Et le volcan qui continuerait de s'étendre, la grosse cloque de magma, orange et incandescente, qui lui éclaterait à la gueule. Non, il ne veut pas de ça. Le mercure est déjà monté trop haut pour qu'il puisse se permette de soulager sa conscience, égoïstement, et de risquer de gâcher deux belles années d'amour. Ou d'affection. Ou plutôt de confort ? D'habitude… ?_

_D'un truc bizarre auquel les anthropologues n'ont pas trouvé de nom, d'un truc pas vraiment répertorié dans les émotions humaines. D'un mélange de tout ça, sûrement. Et d'une certaine manière, d'attente, d'attente encore et toujours. Car l'espoir débile que Kanda lui ouvre cœur et cuisses refuse de se laisser mourir. _

**x**

**Vendredi 12 juin 2008 – 03:04**

Lorsque Tyki rouvrit les yeux, il eut un instant la même sensation d'égarement que le somnambule qui se réveille au beau milieu de sa chambre, dans le noir, devinant à peine la forme des meubles l'entourant et peinant à retrouver la chaleur rassurante de ses draps. Sauf que la chambre n'était pas la sienne, mais celle où Road vivait depuis quelques jours, à l'étage. Le clic-clac sur lequel il se réveilla n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la lune filtrant par le vasistas dont le store n'était pas baissé. Il se redressa doucement, massant ses tempes qui le lançaient bizarrement. Ses yeux dorés s'habituèrent petit à petit à l'obscurité, suffisamment en tous cas pour qu'il décèle l'éclat métallique du ventilateur éteint, l'ombre des étagères bourrées de bouquins et la paire de prunelles qui l'observait silencieusement, facettées comme celles d'un chat surpris par les phares d'une voiture.

« Road, souffla Tyki en dégageant d'un geste nerveux la couverture dont elle l'avait couvert.

— Tyki, répondit l'adolescente en esquissant l'un de ses sourires qui vous foutait les jetons. T'es réveillé. Dans tous les sens du terme, je veux dire. Dommage. »

Le Portugais sauta du lit de fortune en fronçant les sourcils, passant une main perdue dans ses cheveux sans parvenir à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Assise sur la chaise du bureau, les bras entourant ses genoux aux collants filés, Road le suivit du regard sans que son sourire malsain ne quitte ses lèvres. Les jupons de sa robe donnaient l'étrange impression qu'elle était assise sur un nuage.

« Tu te souviens de rien ? demanda-t-elle simplement, savourant l'air largué de son oncle, ses yeux qui ne savaient pas où s'accrocher pour ne pas croiser les siens et la sueur à présent glacée qui tâchait son t-shirt.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle faillit le laisser mijoter encore un peu mais Tyki était quelqu'un de bien, d'important, de vrai pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre une poupée de plus. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore pour dévoiler une rangée de dents blanches que la lune rendait presque bleues.

« L'Autre, comme tu l'appelles, fit-elle d'une voix subitement plus basse et onctueuse, et Tyki sembla se raidir à l'évocation de ce nom. Disons qu'il est… revenu. On a beaucoup parlé, on s'entend bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'aime ! Il était beau... Il m'a dit des jolies choses, puis il s'est endormi. Et tu t'es réveillé.

— J'ai… »

_Lavi renversé sur le canapé, la chaleur qui ne cesse d'irradier de son corps. L'eau qui coule sur son front, la longue conversation qui a lentement remis les choses en place. La cicatrice qui lui tranche l'œil. Sheryl qui lui passe le bonjour. Le ton qui monte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'il ne réalise suffisamment vite ce qu'il a fait de travers. L'Autre qui se dit que c'est l'heure de sortir de son hibernation, et la rage acerbe qui va de paire._

« Putain de merde… »

_La silhouette figée de Lavi. La trouille adolescente dans ses yeux, cette même trouille qu'il a fuite en venant à Cardiff._

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Tyki ? demanda Road d'un ton innocent et effroyablement sincère, levant le nez vers son oncle se précipitant déjà vers le palier. Je l'aime bien, moi, je l'aime ! »

Elle se leva à son tour, passa la tête par la porte. Tyki était déjà trop enfoncé dans les marches de l'escalier pour l'entendre, trop inquiet et conscient des conneries qu'il avait faîtes aussi.

« Putain, Lavi ! » cracha-t-il en s'adressant à lui-même.

Il le trouva en boule sur le pas de la porte, comme un petit animal blessé s'enroule sur lui-même pour se protéger. Sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé, mais les frissons réguliers qui la remplaçaient ne lui plaisaient pas plus.

Il le ramassa entre ses bras, le souleva et déposa un baiser muet sur son front lorsque sa tête se renversa contre son cou. Un juron furieux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres déformées par la colère. Il avait merdé, salement merdé, malgré tous les efforts fournis pour étouffer l'Autre ces dernières années. Il chassa de son esprit la voix de Sheryl qui le grondait doucement comme elle l'avait grondé des colères qui le prenaient parfois, petit, lorsqu'ils jouaient aux pirates et que la fureur bouffait brusquement ses yeux, débordant en coups de pieds et insultes insensées. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il remonta les marches à la volée, l'Irlandais lové tout contre sa poitrine, les jambes pendant mollement dans le vide. Il ignora Road lorsqu'elle lui expliqua avec un horrible sourire faux qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le transporter jusqu'à la chambre, doutant seulement qu'elle ait voulu essayer de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'effondrer.

Leur chambre était une petite pièce adjacente au bureau qu'éclairait une fenêtre de la même lumière lunaire, rideaux et volets ouverts. Une commode, un miroir, un lit double et des tables de chevet plaquées contre le mur constituaient le mobilier, modeste mais confortable. Une ampoule dénudée pendait au plafond, et sur son verre luisait le maigre croissant de lune qui dépassait du ciel. Le lit n'était pas fait.

Tyki déposa précautionneusement Lavi sur le matelas nu, remettant à plus tard les tâches ménagères. Sa main parcourut doucement la joue du garçon avant de rabattre une mèche rousse sur la cicatrice qu'il n'aurait pas aimé savoir exposée. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui bouffait les tripes cohabitait avec l'envie absurde de remonter le temps pour résister à l'assaut de l'Autre, l'empêcher de faire peur au bel adolescent qui ne devait pas savoir pour lui – pour _eux_ – et terminer la nuit en caresses et câlins plutôt qu'en délires stériles. Embrasser ces lèvres entrouvertes (il passa un doigt dessus, le regard vide) plutôt que papoter avec sa nièce névrosée…

« Merde, souffla-t-il dans un murmure, de crainte de réveiller la Belle au Bois Evanoui. Merde, merde ! »

Il déshabilla son petit ami et vérifia que l'Autre n'avait exprimé sa colère que mentalement, soupirant de soulagement à chaque centimètre carré de peau se révélant intact. Aucun hématome, aucune trace de coup ne bleuissait ni ne rougissait le corps de l'Irlandais. Tyki se redressa lentement, recula de quelques pas. Il observa silencieusement son petit ami, nu, niché dans le creux de ce matelas décidemment trop mou. Seuls sa tête et son sexe, issu d'un duvet plus sombre que celui qui lui balayait le torse, brisaient la parfaite symétrie qui régissait ce corps endormi, la première basculant vers la droite, le nez dans un oreiller sans housse, et le second formant une virgule vers la gauche. Le frisson qui secoua une seconde le jeune homme fit sursauter Tyki, qui se pressa de le rhabiller d'un sweat-shirt et d'un boxer qui traînaient dans le premier tiroir de la commode. La couette nue qu'il rabattit sur son corps lui rappela tellement le drap soulevé par le médecin légiste sur quelque cadavre de sa collection qu'il l'arracha brusquement, la laissant en tas au pied du lit pour la remplacer par un plaid en polaire soigneusement plié sur la table de chevet. Il était plus petit que le matelas deux places, mais suffisait à couvrir le corps entier de Lavi.

Tyki resta un moment près de son petit ami sans oser le toucher, passer une main dans ses cheveux ni même poser le regard sur son visage dont les joues commençaient à reprendre des couleurs. Il sursauta de nouveau lorsque quelque chose vibra sous le plaid, après de longues minutes muettes à écouter le souffle paisible de Lavi. Sa main fila en éclaireur sous la polaire écossaise, évitant le pied froid qui soulevait le tissu en une montagne abstraite.

Le portable de Lavi était tellement lumineux qu'il transperçait sa peau mate et faisait ressortir en bâtonnets sombres les os de ses doigts. Tyki ouvrit le texto que venait d'envoyer Lenalee à son meilleur ami. _Pas de « Je te l'avais dit ! » cinglant ?_, lut-il sans comprendre le sens du message. Il éteignit le mobile en songeant que Lavi aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer le lendemain, s'il acceptait encore de lui parler ou seulement de le voir.

Le Portugais fit un bref tour dans le bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Road faisait semblant de dormir. Il descendit les escaliers pour ce qui lui parut être la quinzième fois de la nuit, s'allongea dans le canapé et alluma la télé en baissant le son au maximum.

Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il y avait quelque chose de dur fourré dans la poche arrière de son jean.

C'était le petit agenda Moleskine qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Sheryl. Il le feuilleta distraitement à la lumière vacillante de la télévision, souriant en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de son frère. Des rendez-vous, des réceptions, des conférences et autres réunions du gratin de la politique couvraient ses pages. Des dates d'anniversaire entourées près des nombres correspondants. Tyki aimait particulièrement la forme que son grand frère avait donnée au Y de son prénom.

Il se rendit au 7 juin, comme ça, pour voir ce qu'avait prévu Sheryl le jour de son décès mais la page était vierge, tandis que la veille débordait d'entrevues. Le dimanche 8 était tout aussi vide. Une drôle d'impression lui creusa le cœur. Il passa la télévision en mode muet, gêné par le chuintement des voix d'une sitcom ridicule. La semaine à venir n'avait que du blanc à proposer, et c'était ainsi pour la moitié restante de l'agenda. _Sheryl savait_, songea Tyki. _Sheryl savait_, et ces mots remplacèrent le _Sheryl est mort_ qui l'avait hanté jusque là.

Parce que Sheryl ne l'était sûrement pas, mort. Et Road aussi savait, savait depuis le début, d'où sa réaction décalée, son sourire éclatant que tout le monde avait mis sur le dos de son comportement extravagant.

« Putain de merde, » jura Tyki pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Allongé, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité relative du salon, il rabattit ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et se mordit les lèvres. Il eut envie d'appeler Tricia, qui avait de toute évidence été tenue à l'écart du complot, mais l'heure et l'étrange impression que son frère avait _voulu_ qu'elle ne sache pas l'en empêchèrent. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Sheryl n'avait aucune raison de disparaître de la circulation comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il aurait aimé en parler avec Lavi, mais il aurait aussi aimé tout un tas d'autres trucs et Dieu n'était pas du genre à marchander avec les crétins de son genre. D'ailleurs, son ego lui interdisait de faire appel à cette entité obscure qui, prétendait-on, veillait sur tous ses enfants mais ne prenait même pas la peine de lui passer un coup de fil de temps en temps.

Il éteignit la télé et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. Dans une petite dizaine d'heures, on enterrait Sheryl – ou le type qui gisait dans son cercueil à sa place.

**x**

**Vendredi 13 juin 2008 – 12:14**

L'enterrement de Sheryl Mikk eut lieu le jeudi 12 et se déroula merveilleusement bien, du moins aussi bien que pouvaient se dérouler des funérailles.

Lavi s'était réveillé seul dans le lit défait qu'il partageait d'ordinaire avec Tyki, et n'avait remarqué son absence que lorsque ses bras avaient étreint le vide au lieu du torse tatoué de son petit ami. La soirée lui était revenue comme une claque dans la gueule ; si aucune douleur ne martelait plus ses tempes, la migraine l'avait laissé salement barbouillé. Et l'incident (il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre mot pour le moment) l'avait plongé dans une incertitude profonde. Tyki l'attendait-il derrière la commode, un couteau entre les dents, ou aurait-il une explication cohérente à lui fournir sur son comportement de la veille ? Les hallucinations étaient-elles à l'origine de cette scène qui refusait de s'effacer de sa mémoire, ou vivait-il réellement avec un déséquilibré sans jamais l'avoir soupçonné ? Marchant à pas feutrés sur le palier, il avait entrouvert la porte du bureau et constaté que ne se trouvait dans la pièce aucune adolescente psychopathe. Le reste de la maison était dans le même état et Tyki était lui aussi introuvable, comme si la famille Mikk avait été découpée dans le décor. Un soulagement bizarre découla de ce constat.

Les volets de la fenêtre du salon étaient déjà ouverts lorsqu'il avait gagné le canapé, un verre de lait froid à la main, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt de l'Arsenal et d'un boxer qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir enfilés. Une lumière diffuse noyait la pièce. Lavi s'était laissé tombé contre les coussins et avait enfin saisi ce qui clochait : la pièce était rangée, ce qui n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans celles de Tyki – ou de cet homme quel que soit son nom, l'Irlandais ne sachant plus à quoi s'en tenir. Les montagnes de linge avaient disparu, ainsi que la vaisselle qui traînait d'ordinaire sur la table à repasser. Les gamelles du chat étaient soigneusement disposées l'une à côté de l'autre, propres. L'écran de la télévision avait retrouvé sa véritable couleur, débarrassé de la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait encore la veille. Le Portugais n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à faire les carreaux, mais il avait clairement eu du temps à tuer avant de disparaître de la circulation.

Lavi s'était demandé avec un sourire s'il avait voulu se faire pardonner d'une manière particulièrement maladroite ses accès de la veille ou s'il avait simplement eu besoin de s'occuper pour s'empêcher de trop penser.

Une moustache de lait sur le dessus de la lèvre, il avait allumé la télé et glandé quelques minutes devant des publicités toutes plus mensongères, idiotes et fanatiques les unes que les autres. Un présentateur chauve au costume éclatant avait pris la suite aux côtés d'une minette au brushing parfait et au sourire figé, devant un fond vert censé faire croire aux ménagères déjà vissées devant leur écran que l'émission se déroulait sur une plage paradisiaque. Et puis Lavi avait vu l'heure qui défilait en haut de l'écran, ce petit douze, ces deux points et ce minuscule vingt-cinq qui lui disaient _putain, mon vieux, t'es drôlement en retard_.

Qui lui disaient _Sheryl_.

Il avait bu son verre d'une traite, grimpé l'escalier aussi vite qu'un marcheur nordique et était parti se raser dans la salle de bain, où ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur le bord de l'évier à l'émail écaillé.

Un post-it vert collé sur le miroir l'avait informé qu'il (_Tyki_, ces petites lettres scriptes étaient bien les siennes) était désolé, qu'il était à l'enterrement avec Road et qu'il avait préféré le laisser dormir. Qu'il espérait pouvoir parler avec lui bientôt, qu'il était désolé. Qu'il avait déconné, qu'il était désolé, qu'il y avait de la semoule dans le frigo. Qu'il pouvait l'appeler. Qu'il était désolé, XX, Tyki. Lavi avait décollé le message pour le jeter mais l'avait remis en place immédiatement pour éviter de se retrouver face à son reflet, ses cernes noirs, sa cicatrice que refusait de couvrir sa mèche emmêlée et les poils roux qui rendaient sa peau rugueuse. Le rasoir avait doucement vrombi lorsqu'il l'avait branché.

Il s'était préparé en quatrième vitesse, avait enfilé quelque chose d'un peu plus classe que ses fringues de la veille et sauté dans le bus 130 dont l'arrêt le plus proche se trouvait à deux cents mètres du lotissement.

L'amphi plein à craquer de la fac se passerait de sa présence pour la journée, mais assister aux funérailles de son beau-frère lui tenait étrangement à cœur et la cérémonie commençant aux alentours de treize heures trente, il avait toutes ses chances d'arriver à temps. Il lui restait un quart d'heure de bus avant d'atteindre l'église lorsqu'il avait songé à sortir son portable de sa poche – il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, à côté de sa brosse à dents. Son doigt avait enfoncé deux secondes une touche creusée par son ongle pour l'allumer, et après les traditionnels messages d'ouvertures s'était affichée l'icône d'une petite enveloppe. Dans sa boîte de réception se trouvaient deux messages de Lenalee. Le plus récent était déjà ouvert, mais le précédent n'avait pas été lu.

_OMG mon frère + Reever_, lut silencieusement Lavi avant d'éclater de rire – Allen Walker lui devait dix livres. Le second sms, envoyé quelques heures plus tard, témoignait de l'impatience de la jeune Chinoise, qui s'étonnait de voir que son meilleur ami n'avait même pas une toute petite vanne à lancer. Le temps du trajet, Lavi en avait trouvé cinq. Il avait renvoyé la meilleure à Lena sans penser qu'il la croiserait peut-être à l'enterrement en bourrant son texto de petits cœurs et rangé son portable, étrangement satisfait.

Les funérailles s'étaient déroulées comme toutes celles auxquelles Lavi avait jamais assisté, avec un nombre d'invités plutôt modeste pour un ambassadeur. Tyki avait paru surpris de le voir, puis lui avait souri tendrement avant d'avoir l'air de se rappeler ses conneries et de replonger dans les discours attrape-couillon du prêtre. Lavi n'avait pas mis longtemps à tomber sur Lena, coincée entre un gros bonhomme élégant qui portait son chapeau haut-de-forme sur ses genoux et qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois au manoir, et un pilier qui soutenait les arcades du bâtiments. La voir lui avait fait plaisir. Quelques embrassades après la mise en terre à Cathays Cemetery et après avoir soigneusement évité Tyki qui l'avait cherché du regard pendant la totalité de la cérémonie (suffisamment désintéressé par l'enterrement de son propre frère pour faire chuchoter un groupe de mégères aux chapeaux extravagants), Lavi avait proposé à Lenalee leur habituel pique-nique dans la baie de Cardiff.

Les bancs rouges lui avaient parus plus froids que la semaine précédente. Il n'avait pas osé parler à son amie des évènements de la veille, sa handballeuse préférée ayant déjà assez de soucis en tête pour les dix ans à venir, et avait prétexté vouloir laisser Tyki respirer un peu avec le drame qui secouait sa famille. Lenalee ne l'avait pas cru, mais n'avait pas insisté. Lavi avait enchaîné avec la _breaking new _du jour : OMG, son frère plus Reever.

Kanda n'avait pas répondu à la Chinoise lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la nouvelle, et Lenalee était particulièrement contente de trouver enfin quelqu'un à qui en parler. Lavi l'avait regardée piailler gaiement, écoutant sa petite voix pressée détailler la vie amoureuse de son frère sans réussir à s'y intéresser réellement. Le ciel qui couvrait la baie était gris poussière.

* * *

L'**Arsenal Football Club** est un club de football anglais fondé à Londres en 1886. **Cathays Cemetery**, cimetière de Cardiff, est l'un des plus vastes du Royaume-Uni.

Le tatouage de Tyki n'est qu'un _big_ fantasme. Le gros bonhomme de l'enterrement est effectivement le Comte. Et oui, sinon, j'aime les vieux retournements de situation.


	10. Chapitre 10

Nouveau retard, je suis désolée, je suis rentrée fort tard chez moi hier soir et c'était juste impossible que je chope l'ordinateur. Je me rattrape ce matin, au saut du lit. J'aime bien ce chapitre, en fait. Pas mon préféré, mais son ambiance me plaît. La deuxième partie est entièrement dédicacée à Caidy, mais elle s'en serait doutée je pense. Je souhaite au passage un bon anniversaire à Jun-Fuu et à Aeringue (mea culpa, je ne l'ai appris qu'après), j'espère que ce chapitre fera un beau cadeau. Bonnes vacances à tous (enfin à tous ceux qui en ont ; pour les autres je compatis, je bosse aussi), profitez bien de la pluie et des grasses matinées ! Bonne lecture, encore merci pour vos commentaires choupitous comme tout.

« Je hais les dimanches », Raphael ; Tainted love », Softcell / « A horse with no name », America

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(10)**

* * *

**Dimanche 22 juin 2008 – 16:47**

L'amour, c'est juste un tourniquet. Un bête tourniquet. Evidemment, c'est pas drôle d'en faire tout seul et de regarder le convoité au loin, entraîné par des transports étourdissants ; c'est mieux à deux, c'est mieux quand on se tient la main. Alors ça va de plus en plus vite, on a pris une sacrée impulsion au départ, on se laisse emporter, on sourit comme un idiot à l'autre, les cheveux dans le vent, grisé par la vitesse et les émotions qui culbutent notre petit cœur. On finit par s'habituer, se calmer, simplement regarder le paysage qui défile – l'arbre, le ponton du lac aux planches rongées par la mousse, le vendeur de hot-dogs qui se caille dans son k-way gris. On fait moins attention. On fait plus attention du tout.

On voit pas le danger venir, on se rend pas compte qu'on est le seul à avancer, que le camarade dont on tenait si fièrement la main a déjà déboulé du plateau de métal pour se ramasser sur l'aire de jeu poussiéreuse. Parfois on peut lui tendre le bras pour le faire remonter, parfois on peut pas. Parfois il ne _veut_ pas : ça fait trop mal, de se péter la gueule quand on est persuadé que l'autre nous lâchera pas, quand on lui fait confiance, les doigts emmêlés dans sa paume.

Que l'autre reste avec nous ou pas, on commence à s'écœurer de tourner comme ça sans arrêt, on se demande souvent ce qui nous a pris de nous accrocher aux barrières comme un forcené, le nez au vent. Plus on reste, plus la vague de nausée s'intensifie. Certains ont les couilles de sauter en cours de route à la recherche du plat rassurant que propose le sol. Les autres restent à bord et serrent les dents afin de garder leur déjeuner, leurs tripes et leur cœur intacts. Quoi qu'il en soit, le tourniquet ralentit bientôt, grinçant, noir d'une huile rancie depuis un moment. Il s'arrête lentement, quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse. Les brefs coups de pied qui pilonnent le sol pour essayer de le relancer ne lui donnent jamais l'impulsion magnifique des premières secondes. On descend en titubant un peu, ça nous prend parfois un moment avant de remarcher normalement.

L'amour, c'est rien qu'un tourniquet à la con, qui s'élance, enivre et fait dégueuler jusqu'à la mort. C'est normal, tout le monde veut essayer d'en faire un tour, personne ne soupçonne les dégâts de cette gaminerie. Même si on sait, même si on nous l'a dit. On s'en sort plus ou moins, mais y a pire. Tant qu'on rentre dans les cases, qu'on s'accroche bien aux barres de fer rouillé, on sait à quoi s'attendre. Le problème, c'est que Lavi avait toujours préféré les balançoires aux tourniquets.

« Putain... »

Il laissa échapper un long soupir et plia à la va-vite une marinière rouge et bleue pour la déposer dans le sac de sport qu'il avait amené avec lui alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de shooter dedans. Le tiroir de la commode se referma en claquant, vide. Lavi passa à celui d'en dessous, résistant à l'envie de l'arracher pour le vider directement dans son sac.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait décidé de faire disparaître toute trace de lui chez Tyki Mikk et qu'il enchaînait les allers-retours entre son appartement et le petit pavillon. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela prendrait autant de temps, n'aurait jamais seulement imaginé le nombre de choses qu'il avait chez Tyki. Deux ans. C'était deux ans de relation, qu'il devait ranger dans des cartons, trier dans des sacs, laisser en tas dans son petit T2 pour retourner chercher le reste. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et dans lequel il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'incident, cueillit les bouquins qu'il avait semés partout dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil sous le sommier lui en fit retrouver quelques uns dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il les fourra entre deux t-shirt et continua son rangement.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas prendre la camionnette ? » fit une voix grave dans son dos au bout de quelques minutes.

Lavi se retourna, retenant un énième soupir. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Tyki le regardait sans sourire. Lavi fronça les sourcils, casa une paire de chaussettes dans son sac et tira sur la fermeture éclair pour le fermer.

« Tu sais que j'aime pas la conduire, c'est quoi ton plan ? dit-il sèchement en passant la bandoulière du sac sur son épaule, évitant soigneusement de toucher le Portugais lorsqu'il passa la porte pour descendre l'escalier. Tu me ramènes chez moi, je tombe dans tes bras en chialant, on baise sur mon canapé ? _Oh boy_ Tyki, c'est dommage mais ça marche pas comme ça.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste pour que ça soit plus pratique, » répondit Tyki en descendant les marches dans son dos

Lavi lâcha son fardeau près de sa paire de Doc au verni râpé et enfila sa veste en cuir. Les badges fixés à son col cliquetèrent doucement. Accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier, Tyki détaillait le moindre de ses gestes du regard, se mordillant les lèvres sans lâcher des yeux celui qui avait été son petit ami.

« Je vais prendre le bus, ça va, lâcha Lavi d'un ton neutre en soutenant son regard. T'occupes pas de moi, j'ai dit, j'ai presque fini de récupérer mes affaires. »

Tyki ne lui connaissait pas cette voix distante. Il se passa les mains sur le front, les doigts glissant pour rabattre ses cheveux bouclés à l'arrière de son crâne. Il pinça les lèvres, regarda le rouquin s'accroupir pour faire ses lacets.

L'intervention de l'Autre avait été un cocktail Molotov lancé dans leur relation ; Lavi l'avait esquivé tout du long des funérailles de Sheryl, avait ignoré la cinquantaine de sms qu'il avait pu lui envoyer et n'était repassé à la maison que quelques jours plus tard pour commencer à ramasser ses affaires. Tyki ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu lui échapper à ce point, avait essayé de mettre les choses au clair avec son petit ami. Il avait expliqué tout ce qu'il pouvait expliquer (omettant volontairement l'incertitude du décès de son frère, une chose à la fois s'il vous plaît), proposé des tas de trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans sa bouche, pauses, breaks et autres « on attend de voir si on se manque » crétins, mais la réponse de Lavi avait été douloureusement claire. Leur couple n'avait jamais fonctionné comme les autres, avait dit l'Irlandais sans fuir son regard, et le brun s'était souvenu que la première fois qu'il lui avait fait remarqué, ça avait été un compliment. Ce n'en était plus un, à présent : ça ne marcherait pas, et Lavi ne savait même pas s'il voulait que ça marche. La discussion avait été longue, linéaire, et surtout terriblement froide. Le rouquin était reparti sans toucher à la tasse de café que Tyki lui avait préparée, et n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard pour terminer d'emballer ses affaires.

Et voilà qu'une fois de plus, la porte allait l'avaler tout entier.

« J'aurai fini demain ou après-demain, dit-il en repassant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Tu seras sûrement au boulot, je mettrai la clé dans la boîte aux lettres.

— Lavi... soupira Tyki en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient du sol pour s'asseoir sur la toute première, croisant ses pieds nus sur le vieux paillasson. Je t'ai dit, t'es pas obligé de...

— On en a assez parlé je crois, l'interrompit le roux de sa voix vide. J'ai pas envie... Nan, je peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai eu ma dose de schizophrénie quand j'étais petit, hors de question que je prenne un abonnement pour une année de plus.

— Je t'ai dit, je suis pas schizo... » articula l'autre en posant ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre dans ses bras celui avec qui il avait passé deux ans de sa vie – d'abord comme ça, puis avec de plus en plus de chaleur et d'affection pour cet adolescent brisé. « Allez, merde... Tu trouves pas ça dommage que ça se finisse comme ça ? »

Lavi parut réfléchir une seconde, le regard suffisamment acéré pour décaper de la peinture.

« Si, dit-il sans le lâcher des yeux. Si, je trouve ça dommage. Sauf que c'est pas ma faute, j'y peux rien.

— Tu pourrais me croire, moi, quand je te dis que ça recommencera pas et qu'on s'en sortira, fit Tyki à mi-voix. Juste croire, merde... »

Il sut qu'il avait dit une connerie lorsqu'il recroisa le regard de Lavi.

« Juste _croire_ ? Oh oui, Sainte Rita, sauvez ce pauvre couple de garçons largués ! lâcha théâtralement le roux, les mains jointes à l'emplacement du cœur. T'es décérébré ou quoi ? Moi ça fait deux ans que je _crois_ que t'es un type bien, Tyki. Et que je me plante, visiblement. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Tyki crut que l'autre allait lui claquer la porte au nez, mais Lavi n'en fit rien, se contentant de fixer son ancien petit ami du haut de son mètre soixante-dix-neuf. Tyki se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le truc c'est que c'est pas là-dessus que tu te plantes, bébé. T'as toutes les cartes en main, je veux dire. Je sais que j'ai déconné, je te l'ai dit. Je me suis excusé. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Maintenant, à toi de voir si toi aussi, t'as envie de déconner. Si ça a pas compté plus que ça, pour toi.

— Dis pas ça comme ça. On était bien, ensemble, » fit Lavi d'une voix qui lui parut plus rauque bien que son visage hermétique ne trahissait toujours aucune affection.

Tyki sourit doucement, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Ses longs doigts bruns repartirent se perdre dans ses boucles. Ses yeux dorés n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat, et Lavi eut un moment envie de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de quitter les lieux. La bandoulière de son sac lui lacérait l'épaule depuis un moment, mais il se chargerait de ce genre de douleur plus tard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, s'il restait seulement quelque chose à penser. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Lenalee, comme pour ne pas pourrir le bonheur qui vibrait chez les Lee depuis que la famille s'était agrandie d'un nouveau membre. Il posa la main sur la clenche de la porte mais n'appuya pas, tournant la tête vers Tyki sans savoir ce qu'on était censé dire dans ce genre de moment.

« Je te quitte pas pour Kanda, lâcha-t-il sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait le plaisir de préciser ce genre de chose à un homme dont il ne souhaitait plus partager la vie. Je veux dire, le _defenderse de los cabrones_, il est aussi valable pour lui.

— Le _defende_quoi ? demanda Tyki en ouvrant grand les soleils qui lui servaient d'yeux.

— Se protéger des salauds, traduisit Lavi en se sentant presque coupable de ne pas avoir adouci la devise. Frida Kahlo. Une putain de winneuse. »

Le sourire de Tyki s'élargit. Deux ans ça passait vite, assez vite en tous cas pour que son adolescent paumé grandisse et apprenne à se défendre tout seul. C'était bizarre, de se dire qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

« Fais gaffe à toi, » souffla-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme doucement dans le dos de Lavi.

**x**

**Lundi 23 juin 2008 – 08:30**

Lorsque Sheryl sortit de la douche, tirant sur le rideau de toile cirée en prenant soin de ne pas éclabousser le carrelage grisâtre de la minuscule salle de bain, la condensation avait envahi la pièce. Il se sécha vaguement avec une serviette trouvée sur le radiateur et entrouvrit la fenêtre à soufflet pour aérer un peu. Le miroir qui s'élevait derrière le lavabo à l'émail écaillé était couvert de buée. Sheryl le brossa du revers de la main. Le reflet qui lui fit face lui parut fatigué et vieilli. Des cernes qu'il n'avait jamais aimés, des rides plus profondes que jamais, un éclat soucieux dans les yeux. Son sourire de gentleman lui-même s'était confiné dans quelque chose de plus diplomate, de plus distant.

L'eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux longs glissait sur son torse, sur le large Y tatoué à travers sa poitrine. Il l'avait toujours aimé, ce tatouage – un genre de _memento mori_ un peu macabre dont Tricia n'avait jamais compris le sens, une _private joke_ à l'encre bleue gravée à même sa peau. Sheryl espérait souvent que son meurtrier laisserait son corps en assez bon état pour que le médecin légiste chargé de le disséquer puisse couper juste sur les traits, comme un gosse qui découpe en suivant les pointillés. Il imaginait souvent un gros bonhomme au bide gonflant sa blouse défraîchie, un début de tonsure sur le crâne, qui éclaterait de rire en voyant le tatouage et raconterait l'anecdote à ses collègues autour d'une tasse de café. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il ne serait plus là pour râler, de toute façon.

Il enfila la chemise qu'il avait soigneusement posée sur le bord du lavabo, nouant ses cheveux encore humides en une queue de cheval parfaite et partit dans la chambre chercher le reste de ses vêtements, qu'il trouva dans la valise rangée sous le lit double. La pièce était petite, insalubre, mais il partirait le lendemain à la recherche d'un autre motel et n'était pas du genre à chipoter pour quelques cafards. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé dans le Minnesota, faux papiers d'identité en main, et qu'il traversait le comté de Hennepin de long en large dans un vieux pick-up crade qu'il avait loué. Jorge H. Carter, Gallois d'origine portugaise, énième victime de l'_american dream_, était censé refaire sa vie dans le Mid-Ouest des Etats-Unis. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait promis à l'ESTA, et s'il détestait l'identité que lui avait fournie le gouvernement britannique, il était certain que sa couverture lui causerait moins de problèmes que s'il s'était présenté en tant que Sheryl Mikk, agent du MI6, KCMG.

Le petit _british_ ringard qu'il était censé être irait s'installer à Minneapolis dans deux ou trois semaines, le temps de trouver un lieu décent où vivre – un appartement en réalité déjà loué par le MI6 sous le nom de Paloma Peabody – ou, plus officieusement, le temps de contacter quelques connaissances des services secrets britanniques afin de s'assurer de leur entière collaboration. Sheryl cala son S&W Victory dans son holster et enfila une vieille veste en jean qui lui donna l'impression de sortir d'un clip des années 80. La fenêtre aux vitres poussiéreuses donnait sur une voie rapide d'où s'échappait un vrombissement constant. Il vérifia que chaque chose était à sa place – sa valise et son kit du parfait immigré sous le lit, quelques vieilles fringues pendues sur une patère, un bouquin aux pages cornées sur la table de chevet branlante – et détacha ses cheveux, massant du bout des doigts la barbe de trois jours qui lui couvrait le menton. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Le couloir du troisième étage, où se trouvait la chambre qu'il louait depuis deux jours, était exactement comme tous les autres étages de l'établissement : moquette douteuse, papier peint moisi à demi décollé, aspirateur en liberté, néons pétés et vue abominable sur un paysage gris et mort. Sheryl aurait envoyé une carte postale à son frère, pour déconner, s'il n'était pas censé reposer six pieds sous terre. Il descendit les escaliers qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et traversa la réception sans prêter attention au personnel qui s'y trouvait. Le parking sur lequel débouchait le hall était presque désert. Une grosse crêpe d'asphalte, le cube gris que formait le motel, quelques voitures qui semblaient s'être garées le plus loin possible les unes des autres. Sheryl espérait que la totalité du Minnesota ne ressemblait pas à l'échantillon qu'il avait expérimenté en errant de motel en motel, mais il avait espéré tellement de choses sans qu'elles ne se réalisent – vieillir avec Tricia et Road sans craindre de devoir disparaître de la circulation pour quelque obscure mission, par exemple – qu'il en devenait presque superstitieux.

Il grimpa dans le pick-up qu'il avait garé à l'extrémité du parking, alluma le moteur qui fit le même bruit qu'un gros pigeon en train de s'ébrouer. Les sièges puaient la cigarette et un petit coup de car wash n'aurait pas fait de mal à la carrosserie cabossée, mais le véhicule lui suffisait pour traverser le pays de long en large et collait bien à l'image de plouc qu'il était censé dégager. Il démarra en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en se conformant aux ordres du MI-6, pour lequel il travaillait depuis maintenant seize ans, et prit l'I-94 où la circulation était quasiment inexistante. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'adresse qu'il cherchait, deux heures plus tard, et trouva soudain bien ambitieux de seulement parler d'adresse. Il gara le pick-up à une vingtaine de mètre de la caravane où vivait l'homme qu'il cherchait, un ancien de la rue qui ne restait pas plus d'un mois au même endroit et qui tenait une réputation d'abominable enfoiré au sein même de ses collègues.

Ses bottes en cuir firent un bruit spongieux lorsqu'il sortit du pick-up. Il claqua la portière derrière lui et marcha à grands pas sous la pluie battante dont les gouttes d'eau semblaient vouloir percer sa peau. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la caravane, sa veste en jean gorgée d'eau pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il tendit la main pour frapper, la cicatrice qui s'étirait sur la peau brune lui rappelant ses débuts, et donc ses erreurs, au sein des services de renseignements britanniques. Un bruit résonna à l'intérieur, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Un rideau gris masquait une petite fenêtre au verre sale. Sheryl frappa de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme qui correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'on lui en avait faite. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, et de longs cheveux roux encadraient son visage arrogant. Son menton était couvert d'un bouc parasité de quelques poils gris et la moitié droite de son visage paraissait avoir souffert de sérieuses brûlures, mais il restait incroyablement charismatique.

Peu de membres des services secrets s'autorisaient à fumer puisque cela compromettait la règle numéro un en matière de filature, mais Sheryl n'aurait jamais imaginé Cross Marian sans clope au bec.

« Perdu ta route, gamin ? Besoin d'aide ? » marmonna-t-il sans que sa cigarette ne lui tombe d'entre les lèvres.

Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, mais Sheryl ne releva pas le surnom dont l'avait affublé son interlocuteur.

« _A generous soul only generates queries_, se contenta-t-il de réciter ainsi que le demandait la procédure de prise de contact.

— _A local lad owes nothing to you, queer_, » répondit l'homme avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres avant de reculer pour laisser entrer son invité.

Sheryl ne releva pas l'insulte et se faufila dans la roulotte. Si l'extérieur de la caravane ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur paraissait si vaste qu'il crut un moment avoir mis les pieds dans le TARDIS. Masquant sa surprise, il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et ne commença son discours sur l'importance de la collaboration de Cross que lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'aucun micro ni caméra n'était planqué dans la pièce.

* * *

**Sainte Rita** est, dans la religion chrétienne, la sainte patronne des cas désespérés. **Frida Kahlo** (1907-1954) est une artiste peintre mexicaine particulièrement célèbre pour son œuvre autobiographique, sa santé chaotique et son engagement politique du côté communiste. Le comté de **Hennepin** appartient au **Minnesota**, état du Mid-Ouest des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. L'**ESTA** (_Electronic System for Travel Authorization_) est la procédure d'autorisation de voyage pour les Etats-Unis. Le **MI6** est le service de renseignements extérieurs du Royaume-Uni, ayant pour objectif de prévenir les attaques terroristes extérieures au pays et chargé d'activités d'espionnages extérieures aux frontières. **KCMG** est l'abréviation du titre de Chevalier commandeur dans le Très Distingué Ordre de Saint-Michel et Saint-Georges, ordre du système honorifique britannique. Sheryl possède un **Smith & Wesson MP Victory**, revolver de calibre .38 Special conçu pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. L'**Interstate 94** est une autoroute d'environ deux mille six cents kilomètres traversant les Etats-Unis. Le **TARDIS** est la machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps dans la série britannique _Doctor Who_, petite cabine téléphonique bleue de l'extérieur mais immense vaisseau spatial à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait, en principe, de la dernière apparition physique de Tyki et Sheryl. On arrive vers la toute fin, et je risque de poster le chapitre 11 dans deux semaines au lieu d'une afin d'être sûre de me laisser le temps de bien boucler le 12ème, auquel il ne manque pas grand-chose.

Quant aux mots échangés par Cross et Sheryl, ils ne sont qu'un code pour vérifier qu'ils ont affaire à la bonne personne. _A generous soul only generates queries_ (Une âme généreuse ne fait que susciter le doute) reprend les initiales du premier vers de « God Save the Queen », l'hymne national britannique : GSOGQ, c'est-à-dire _God save our gracious Queen _(Que Dieu protège notre gracieuse Reine). Ce à quoi Cross répond _A local lad owes nothing to you, queer _(Un mec du coin ne doit rien à un drôle de type/pédé comme toi), reprenant les initiales du deuxième vers : LLONQ, c'est-à-dire _Long live our noble Queen_ (Longue vie à notre noble Reine). Oui, j'en ai un peu bavé.


	11. Chapitre 11

Voici (enfin) l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce long oneshot – oui oui, je rappelle que c'est bel et bien un oneshot décomposé en chapitres par souci de lisibilité. On peut dire que c'est une sacrée introduction au chapitre suivant, qui sera extrêmement long (j'exagère ; mais il fera bien le double des autres), qui est mon préféré et que je posterai quand je rentrerai d'Allemagne, de Paris et de mes diverses autres excursions – Novembre, mois officiel de la cavale. Btw, il faudra aussi attendre mon retour pour que je réponde à vos éventuelles reviews. L'arc de Tyki étant fini, ce chapitre se concentre essentiellement sur Kanda. Au passage, n'allez pas vous droguer sous prétexte que mes adolescents paumés le font, merci beaucoup. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires choupichoux comme tout, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

« Douce ivresse », Nousdeux the band / « Polyester », Daisybox / ∅

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(11)**

* * *

**Jeudi 3 juillet 2008 – 15:35**

Lavi joua des coudes pour s'extraire du bus bondé, évitant adroitement une poussette dans laquelle gazouillait une gamine qui suçait frénétiquement son pouce, et se réceptionna sans trop de mal sur le trottoir. Le temps de ramasser son sac et de passer une main sur sa mèche, le véhicule s'était éloigné en toussotant un filet de fumée sale.

Le rouquin prit la route de son appart et marcha une quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre l'immeuble, un grand bâtiment de trois étages tapissé de brique rouge, ampoulé de minuscules balcons et luisant de fenêtres. La résidence était la siamoise de deux édifices identiques. De courtes haies mal taillées les bordaient, assombries par un ciel plus gris que jamais. Lavi monta les marches qui menaient au hall de l'immeuble, tapa le code pour que la porte s'ouvre en vrombissant doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de courrier dans le casier métallique qui lui servait de boîte aux lettres. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient du deuxième étage et tourna directement à droite après la cage d'escaliers pour atteindre son appartement, le 21B. L'étiquette sur laquelle il avait rajouté un 2 au marqueur commençait à se décoller de sa porte, mais il s'en foutait.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant chez lui fut d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre de la salle, car l'odeur qui y régnait lui donnait l'impression de cacher un cadavre dans un placard. L'air se fit bientôt plus frais et respirable. La pièce était correctement rangée mais un début de bordel commençait à se répandre dans sa chambre, trahissant son retour récent. Lavi retira sa veste et ses Doc et se retint de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il n'avait toujours pas vidé le dernier carton qu'il avait ramené de chez Tyki, mais il doutait qu'un génie sorte de sa lampe lava en chantant pour lui proposer de le faire à sa place. L'après-midi qu'il avait passée en centre-ville à se perdre dans les magasins sans savoir quoi y faire avait été morne et longue. Le bourdonnement incessant de la rue n'avait pas réussi à l'arracher de ses pensées. Il n'avait vu Lena que deux ou trois fois ces trois dernières semaines, durant ses matches, et s'était systématiquement débrouillé pour s'esquiver aussi vite que possible après la fin. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit – pour Tyki, pour eux – et se demandait au bout de combien de temps cela ferait de lui un salaud.

Kanda était injoignable depuis plus longtemps encore. Sans savoir s'il devenait superstitieux ou s'il n'avait simplement plus envie de faire le premier pas, Lavi avait laissé tomber l'idée d'aller le débusquer directement chez lui.

Ne pas revoir Tyki avait finalement été plus facile que prévu : il suffisait de laisser couler, d'occuper le temps qu'il passait d'ordinaire avec lui.

De vivre, de se promener en ville sans but précis, de lire les bouquins qui s'accumulaient chez lui, de rester des heures entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque pour se préparer à entamer correctement sa troisième année en histoire, archéologie et religion à l'Université de Cardiff. Il n'y avait rien à faire, en fait. Rien d'autre qu'attendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin, et c'était d'une certaine manière la première fois qu'il en était satisfait, d'oublier. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il n'avait pas été triste, avec Tyki, et d'une certaine manière, cette rupture elle-même n'était pas triste. Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer, mais il refusait de se dire que Tyki n'avait été qu'une simple occupation pendant qu'il crevait d'amour pour Kanda – quoi que ses rêves et ses burnes allaient parfois dans ce sens-là. Il n'avait pas menti à Sheryl, après tout : ils étaient bien, ensemble. Seulement parfois, _bien_, ça ne suffisait pas. Tyki avait tout fait foiré. Lui n'avait pas voulu faire d'effort. Il ne savait pas si c'était dommage, juste que c'_était_.

Il rangea dans une étagère les livres qui tapissaient le fond du carton, souriant lorsqu'il aperçut les pages des _Mémoires d'Hadrien_ qu'avait brunies une tasse de café maladroitement renversée par Tyki. Quelques photos trouvèrent leur place dans un album qu'il n'avait jamais rangé et qu'il ne rangerait probablement jamais. Une chaussette égarée depuis si longtemps qu'elle aurait presque mérité qu'on publie un avis de recherche à son nom retrouva sa jumelle dans la commode de la chambre.

Lavi n'avait pas laissé grand-chose chez Tyki, juste un t-shirt qui servait de couverture au chat dans son panier, un ou deux cadres et certains trucs qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble à l'époque. Il ne les récupérerait pas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger les dernières babioles qui traînaient dans le carton, il s'affala dans son canapé devant une sitcom idiote, un bol de céréales vissé entre les genoux. Le frigo ronronnait doucement. La soirée passa lentement. Il décida de se repasser les seize giga de musique qui remplissaient sa clé usb vers vingt-deux heures. Il s'endormit aux premières mesures d'_Horses_. C'est à son grand-père qu'il songeait juste avant de sombrer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Tyki, seul dans son petit T2 auquel il commençait à peine à se réhabituer, il se sentait bien.

**x**

**Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 – 09:22**

« Arrête, murmura Kanda d'une voix rauque en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le lavabo pour s'efforcer de rester debout. Arrête, putain... »

Il releva légèrement la tête et toute la salle de bain tangua violemment autour de lui, électrique et furieuse. Le chuintement neigeux qui vibrait dans ses oreilles ne lui permettait pas d'entendre l'eau qui coulait dans la vasque.

Il distingua son reflet dans le miroir, entre les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux comme un code-barres. Il lui fallu parcourir longuement la glace avant de parvenir à croiser son propre regard, et il resta un moment à se fixer ainsi sans rien faire, oubliant même une fraction de seconde ce qu'il foutait torse nu devant le lavabo. La vague de nausée amère qui lui grimpa brusquement dans la gorge lui remit aussitôt les idées en place, se perdant en filets de bile brûlante dans la vasque blanche. Ses bras faiblirent immédiatement sous le poids de son corps. Il se retrouva accoudé au lavabo sans s'en rendre compte, la tête lourdement attirée vers le bas. Dans un soupir épuisé qui avait quelque chose d'un râle, il rabattit gauchement ses mèches brunes à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se laissa tomber par terre pour se rattacher les cheveux mais sa main ne trouva jamais le chemin de la poche de son jean, aussi maladroite que ces pinces mécaniques qui se referment dans le vide au lieu d'attraper la peluche tant désirée, et il finit par abandonner son idée.

Ses tempes tonnaient et son corps lui paraissait peser le triple de son poids.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que le carrelage de la salle de bain était froid, mais il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se déplacer pour rejoindre le canapé de la pièce principale. Le moindre mouvement lui donnait l'impression d'être en décalage avec lui-même, comme si ses sensations n'étaient pas raccords avec les gestes qu'il esquissait. Haletant, les pensées embrouillées, il se fit une liste mentale de tout ce qui était arrivé un quatre juillet, le temps que le prochain vertige le prenne aux tripes, au cœur et lui vide l'estomac. Lorsqu'il vomit dans les toilettes, niché entre la cuvette, le lavabo qui le surplombait comme un drôle de champignon et la cabine de douche dont le rideau gouttait par terre, c'est au décès de Barry White qu'il songeait. Il releva mollement la tête et l'appuya contre le mur peint d'un jaune trop fade pour être beau. La sueur qui lui collait au corps lui semblait tantôt brûlante, tantôt glaciale, et lui donnait l'impression d'être couvert d'un genre de substance paralysante. Des vagues de tremblements le prenaient depuis presque une heure, aussi aléatoires qu'était régulière la nausée qui lui contractait la poitrine et le pressait comme une éponge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un _bad trip_ de cette envergure.

Une voix commença à lui murmurer des reproches au creux de l'oreille un quart d'heure plus tard ; toujours assis dans la salle de bain, il mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hallucinations auditives.

« Putain, pas toi... » râla-t-il dans un souffle lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Lavi.

La joue engourdie par le contact du mur contre lequel elle était écrasée, il écouta l'Irlandais lui reprocher son comportement puéril sans broncher, n'ayant la force que d'adresser un vague doigt d'honneur au pied de porcelaine écaillée du lavabo. Il laissa sa main retomber mollement sur sa cuisse et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que c'était puéril, de se défoncer la gueule au saut du lit – même s'il considérait la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée comme une circonstance atténuante – mais c'était l'unique solution qu'il avait trouvée pour ne plus être si seul, si terriblement seul.

Son corps et son cœur fonctionnaient à vide, à présent.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement indépendant, mais ne plus voir sa vie régulée par tous les rituels qui la régissaient le larguait complètement. Et savoir qu'aujourd'hui serait la toute dernière fois où Alma avait besoin de lui rongeait les tripes.

**x**

**Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 – 15:20**

Lavi s'occupait de nettoyer la vaisselle oubliée dans l'évier de la cuisine depuis un petit peu trop longtemps (cela devenait difficile de manger sans fourchette ni cuillère) lorsque le nom de Lenalee s'afficha sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il ne le vit pas aussitôt, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque la voix d'Alice Glass retentit, éraillée comme si un psychopathe écorchait la chanteuse. Il s'essuya les mains à la va-vite dans un torchon qui traînait sur le plan de travail et trouva son portable dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Le nom de Lenalee lui fit froncer les sourcils de plus belle – la jeune fille cultivait une sainte horreur pour les appels, préférant sans hésitation harceler ses amis de sms plutôt que se risquer à leur passer un coup de fil. Si un tsunami s'était apprêté à engloutir les côtes galloises, Lavi était certain d'en être informé par un texto bourré de smileys plutôt que par un appel.

L'évier glouglouta nerveusement derrière lui, mais il l'ignora. Son doigt fut hésitant lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche pour décrocher.

« Lena ? »

— Lavi ? Tu... Tu vas bien ? »

Marchant dans l'appartement comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il était au téléphone, tripotant distraitement une babiole traînant dans le coin ou gribouillant sur un morceau de papier oublié, le rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La voix de Lenalee sonnait bizarrement, égayée d'une bonne humeur factice qui lui rappela le placebo de sourire que l'on fait lorsqu'on essaye de ravaler la boule qui nous grimpe dans la gorge pour ne pas pleurer.

« Toi, ça va ? » demanda-t-il pour éviter de répondre à sa question – le bien-être idiot de la veille s'était rapidement recroquevillé entre ses côtes, rabougri et sec comme jamais et non, non ça n'allait pas.

Il entendit Lenalee inspirer et expirer profondément. Son souffle roulant contre le combiné fit grésiller la communication une fraction de seconde.

« Ca va, répondit-elle comme si c'était plus facile de réutiliser ses mots que de chercher à lui expliquer précisément ce qu'il se passait. Je... Euh... »

Son long soupir hésitant suffit à Lavi pour se la figurer assise sur la chaise de son bureau, les pieds croisés derrière le pied métallique, triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en se mordillant des lèvres brillantes de gloss. Le ronronnement lointain d'une voiture filant à toute vitesse changea le décor de la chambre en une rue peu fréquentée. Lavi s'assit sur le canapé après avoir dégagé une pile de magazines qui traînait là.

« Il y a un problème, Lena ? demanda-t-il en commençant à jouer avec le cordon de son sweat-shirt.

— Ouais, il y a un problème, soupira-t-elle, soulagée de voir que son ami lui épargnait l'obligation de commencer son discours par l'affreusement classique _j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle_.

— Avec Yû ? »

Lavi se releva du canapé sans en avoir conscience. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kanda avait été le premier à s'imposer dans son esprit – peut-être que Komui venait de se faire larguer, peut-être que son grand-père venait de succomber d'une crise cardiaque et qu'en petit-fils indigne qu'il était, sa meilleure amie l'avait appris avant lui, peut-être que bordel, il était mauvaise langue et qu'un tsunami était bel et bien sur le point de s'abattre sur la baie de Cardiff, déchirant les immeubles et leurs cottes de mailles en verre, le pavé propre du centre-ville et les dorures excentriques du château... Mais non, c'était le Japonais et ses sales yeux noirs qui lui étaient apparus en premier, sa bouche pleine de poison, son regard tranchant qui n'épargnait rien ni personne. S'il avait un jour été croyant, il aurait esquissé un bref signe de croix pour que Lena lui réponde _non_, mais ce genre d'hypocrisie le débectait et la réponse de son amie fut de toute façon trop rapide.

« Ouais... Nan, enfin un peu... Merde, c'est compliqué, je veux dire. Ecoute, je... »

A quelques kilomètres de la résidence où se trouvait l'appartement de Lavi, Lenalee se passa fébrilement une main sur le visage. Ses doigts étalèrent son eyeliner autour de ses paupières. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la pellicule noire et grasse qui lui collait désormais la main et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu sais que... Alma est mort ? débita-t-elle d'une traite en posant les pieds sur le bord du muret sur lequel elle était assise.

— Tu déconnes ? articula Lavi après deux secondes sans rien dire. _Putain de merde._ C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Ce délire, c'était une rue respectueusement silencieuse depuis que les voisins avaient appris le décès de l'adolescent. C'était un minuscule article paru dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal du coin, juste un nom cité dans une foule d'inconnus, entre des mots qui étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde. C'était une famille adoptive qui s'efforçait d'étouffer ses larmes dans les plateaux de sandwiches et de petits fours qu'un traiteur avait sobrement préparés. C'était à présent un rosier à la belle plaque dorée planté dans le jardin du souvenir de Thornhill Cemetery. Et surtout, ce délire, c'était un autre garçon qui n'allait pas bien du tout.

« Merde, répéta Lenalee en grimaçant, sans trop savoir où regarder ; la vue de la maison des Karma était comme un coup de poignard mais ses yeux s'y posaient sans cesse, comme aimantés. J'étais sûre que Kanda t'avait rien dit. Il est... Enfin, lundi soir, quoi. Un genre d'overdose de médicaments, je... J'ai pas trop compris. Et puis ça faisait un moment que ça allait pas, pire que d'habitude, je veux dire.

— Il est où, Yû ? se contenta de demander Lavi, et le bruit qu'entendit son amie lui fit deviner qu'il était en train d'enfiler sa veste et de verrouiller la porte de son appartement.

— Chez les Karma. Adelmira lui a proposé de venir avec eux après la crémation. Elle le connaît pas trop mais elle sait qu'il... euh... »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Bah qu'il comptait vachement pour son fils, quoi, termina-t-elle en se maudissant de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen d'éviter de préciser ce genre de chose. Moi j'y suis pas allée, j'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, pour Alma. Mais tout à l'heure, Kanda m'a appelée, et...

— Attends, il t'a appelée ? répéta la voix rauque de Lavi que la cage d'escaliers faisait résonner au bout du fil.

— Ouais, je sais, c'est flippant, » acquiesça Lenalee en se levant de son muret pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, mais ses pas maladroits ne la menèrent nulle part et elle finit par se rasseoir près d'un compteur électrique tagué.

Elle posa sa main libre sur son collant couleur menthe à l'eau. L'air était bon et le ciel ressemblait à un monochrome de Klein tant son bleu était intense et vibrant, insolent de beauté. Un homme passa avec une poussette sur le trottoir d'en face, mais la jeune fille ne le suivit pas du regard de peur de se laisser de nouveau happer par la petite maison des Karma accolée à sa siamoise, par la brique rouge de ses murs, par son allée de garage imbriquée dans le petit rectangle qui composait le jardin, par son toit du même gris que l'ardoise qui couvrait le porche de la porte.

« Il racontait que de la merde, j'ai rien compris... reprit-elle en titillant vainement l'éraflure de son collant qui laissait apercevoir la peau de sa cuisse droite. J'ai eu du mal à capter ce qui était... arrivé à Alma. Il répondait pas à mes questions, il... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il voulait juste que je te demande de venir. Il t'a pas envoyé de texto, avant ?

— Je sais pas, j'avais pas mon portable sur moi. Je regarde dès qu'on a fini. »

La rumeur de la rue qui s'intensifie, brouillée par le bourdonnement de la communication. Et puis juste la voix de Lavi, froide, sèche, celle qu'il prend lorsque ça ne va pas, celle qu'il n'arrive même pas à déguiser avec une vanne pourrie. Celle qui prouve que pour une fois, il a oublié tout le reste, celle qui va droit au but.

« Les parents d'Alma, ils vivent bien dans Butetown ?

— Angelina Street, » confirma Lenalee d'une voix fatiguée avant d'entendre la tonalité indiquant que Lavi avait raccroché.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, rangea son portable dans la poche de sa robe salopette et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Son nez se nicha dans le creux de ses jambes. Il faudrait tâcher de se réincarner dans une vie un peu moins pourrie que celle-là.

* * *

Le **221B **(a.k.a. _toutouoinebi_) est le numéro de l'appartement que Sherlock Holmes partage avec John Watson dans ses aventures écrites par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. _**Mémoires d'Hadrien**_ est l'autobiographie imaginaire de l'empereur romain Hadrien écrite par Marguerite Yourcenar et publiée en 1951 – le premier qui renverse sa tasse de café dessus, je lui fais la peau. _**Horses**_ est un morceau particulièrement connu de Patti Smith, sorti en 1975 sur l'album éponyme. **Barry White** (1944-2003) est un chanteur, compositeur et producteur américain de rhythm and blues, de soul et de disco. **Thornhill Cemetery** est un cimetière et crématorium situé à Cardiff. **Yves Klein** (1928-1962) est un plasticien français particulièrement connu pour son travail conceptuel sur l'art et l'absolu au moyen de la monochromie. **Butetown** est une commune (un genre de division) de Cardiff, c'est un quartier plutôt résidentiel sur les Docks. C'est là que se situe la rue **Angelina Street**.

(Et je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dépressif qu'on se suicide forcément. C'était juste un caprice de ma part. D'ailleurs, qui a parlé de suicide ?)


	12. Chapitre 12

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin réussi à boucler cette histoire. Au passage, je m'excuse pour le retard monumental que j'ai pris, je suis en grosse galère temporelle ces derniers temps et c'est difficile de tout faire rentrer dans les cases de mon emploi du temps. Voilà donc l'ultime chapitre de ce long oneshot sur les relations humaines, et ce fut un sacré boulot ! Je ne suis pas parvenue à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais de la manière exacte dont je le souhaitais, mais dans l'ensemble ça reste quand même mon chapitre préféré – ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, puisque le _hurt/comfort_ me bouleverse totalement. Il est possible que je rajoute un ou deux très court (ahah) oneshot sur les personnages secondaires comme Reever et Komui, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand. Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, vous remercie encore une fois pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté ! Merci mes amis, vous êtes grands.

« Up on the ladder », Radiohead ; « Tu y crois », Saez ; « Wonderful life », Black

* * *

**Vulgum pecus**

**(12)**

* * *

**Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 – 16:12**

La chambre d'Alma se trouvait à l'étage de la maison des Karma. Blanche et propre, sa porte se situait au bout du palier qu'éclairait une petite fenêtre à guillotine.

Le regard de Lavi se perdit quelques secondes dans le jardin. Une balançoire qui n'avait pas dû servir depuis un moment était plantée au milieu d'un carré d'herbe verte. Les jardinières parfaitement entretenues qui pendaient aux fenêtres comme la pelouse fraîchement tondue témoignaient du besoin de s'occuper qui harcelait Adelmira et Edgar Karma depuis le décès de leur fils adoptif, et la maison toute entière transpirait cette impression de trop propre, de trop rangé à laquelle Lavi n'était pas habitué.

C'était Lenalee qui l'avait salué la première, d'un geste maladroit, lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe près de son compteur électrique. Le léger baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue, les mains fermement vissées dans les poches et le regard distrait, avait claqué mollement contre sa peau.

Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots en traversant la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait du pavillon, mais ceux-ci avaient laissé entre eux un drôle de goût d'inachevé. Le timide « Ca va ? » que lui avait demandé la jeune fille, écho de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir au téléphone, avait été comme une pierre lâchée dans un lac. La réponse de Lavi, son « Tyki et moi, c'est fini » croassé d'une manière conventionnelle à laquelle n'avait jamais ressemblé leur couple avait été le _blob_ de l'eau trouble bouffant le caillou d'une bouchée. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plongé la main sous la surface pour le récupérer, alourdissant le silence déjà engluant qui pesait entre eux. Ils en parleraient plus tard, avaient-ils silencieusement décidé en marchant vers la porte tandis que l'acide dévorait leurs gorges adolescentes.

L'ongle verni d'orange de Lenalee avait fermement pressé le bouton de la sonnette et le sourire d'Adelmira Karma avait rongé le cœur de Lavi dès qu'elle leur avait ouvert la porte ; c'était un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas, trop vrai, trop chaleureux pour qu'il l'ait un jour croisé sur les lèvres de sa mère.

La femme les avait pris pour des amis d'Alma et les avait invités à entrer avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de présenter leurs condoléances ou d'expliquer la raison de leur venue, les remerciant avec politesse de leur présence. Les deux amis avaient échangé un regard et l'avaient suivie dans le salon, une petite pièce aux confortables canapés marron que réchauffait une tapisserie vieux rose. Adelmira était une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux bistre clair, le genre de femme dont le visage d'enfant se devinait encore sous le masque de rides qui froissaient sa peau. Les boucles brunes à la racine blanche qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules lui donnaient l'air un peu sage d'une héroïne romantique échappée du Château de Saché, mais sa voix plutôt forte et grave pour son gabarit rompait avec cette image naïve.

S'excusant de l'absence de son mari, qui raccompagnait une obscure grand-mère chez elle et « réglait les derniers détails », la cinquantenaire les avait invités à se mettre à l'aise. Elle avait disparu quelques secondes derrière le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau chargé de verres et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois assis dans un sofa autour d'un verre de jus d'orange, sans que Lavi et Lenalee ne sachent trop quoi faire – la politesse et la chaleur d'Adelmira étaient désarmantes.

Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités dont Lavi avait détesté le goût affreusement faux mais que Lenalee avait déclarées avec une infinie sincérité. Puis les souvenirs d'Alma évoqués par la jeune fille avaient tellement touché leur hôte qu'elle avait enchaîné avec les siens, ceux des premiers jours comme des derniers, que son mari renfermé rechignait visiblement à raviver et qu'elle mourait d'envie de partager.

Lavi s'était d'abord étonné de voir que Lenalee connaissait si bien Alma, puis s'était découvert un intérêt étrange pour la vie de ce garçon que lui n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Et une drôle de déception l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'Alma transpirait la normalité : des journées à la plage, des vacances en famille, des goûters au Nutella et, l'adolescence pointant le bout de son nez, des après-midi passées enfermé dans sa chambre, des ambitions de monter un groupe de rock et des « Arrête, maman... » gênés lorsque sa mère l'embrassait sur la joue. La mystification étrange entretenue depuis plusieurs années par l'entourage de Kanda avait fait d'Alma Karma un genre de héros mystérieux, le protagoniste d'un film où d'un roman ésotérique... Savoir qu'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années derrière ce personnage fantasque obnubilant la vie de Kanda était agaçant. Et Lavi ne savait pas s'il détestait plus l'idée qu'il aurait pu être ce jeune homme ou qu'il ne l'avait pas été.

Silencieux, il avait encaissé la Geste d'Alma Karma en sirotant son jus d'orange, l'air aussi naturel que si la pulpe gluante ne lui collait pas la langue, que si les nombreuses photos familiales encadrées aux murs ne lui brûlaient pas les yeux, que si l'impatience de savoir où se trouvait Kanda ne le bouffait pas tout entier. Sa mine blasée n'avait pas trahi l'agacement qu'il ressentait face à l'enthousiasme de Lenalee, qui discutait d'un mec qu'il n'avait jamais pu blairer et qui avait tellement, tellement fait souffrir Yû. Puis le nom de Kanda avait enfin été évoqué, tranchant une faille dans l'espace-temps, et Lavi avait levé ses yeux verts du liquide orange dans lequel il essayait de les noyer.

Un certain malaise flottait dans le sourire poli qu'avait affiché Adelmira lorsque, surprise, elle leur avait demandé s'ils connaissaient ce « pauvre garçon » qu'Alma ne lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Lavi avait failli éclater de rire – c'était le monde à l'envers – mais l'idée que Kanda fréquentait Alma depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années l'avait trop désarçonné pour qu'il n'intervienne. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. C'était la voix douce de Lenalee qui avait définitivement arraché ses yeux du fond de pulpe concentrée qui restait dans son verre.

« On a grandi ensemble, avait-elle lâché avec un sourire aimable à l'adresse d'Adelmira, et la femme avait hoché la tête d'un air affreusement maternel. Chez mon frère, je veux dire. »

Aussitôt, le vide s'était fait dans la pièce : les napperons sous les lampes, les cadres dorés qui couvraient la tapisserie rose, le vieux piano niché dans l'angle de la pièce, les rideaux aubergine et les magazines parfaitement disposés sur la table basse avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus que les belles lèvres luisantes de gloss de Lenalee, ses cheveux de poupée qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en deux longues couettes et ses yeux bridés qui pour la première fois ne se faisaient pas précipices mais failles spatiales, vide et mortels comme ceux de Kanda. Et puis cet horrible, affreux regard qu'elle lui avait brièvement lancé avant d'en revenir à Adelmira ; hésitant, désolé, mais surtout vrai, définitivement vrai, validant la révélation qu'elle venait de lâcher comme si de rien n'était.

Il aurait dû exploser, l'harceler d'accusations, cracher sur cette traîtresse qui n'avait jamais daigné le tenir au courant de ce passé commun, qui, pire que cela, avait joué la petite fille innocente depuis le début, la bonne copine qui lui tapait dans le dos pour le consoler quand lui se faisait jeter comme une merde... Mais il aimait terriblement Lenalee, et malgré la rage sourde qui grimpait dans sa bouche à la force des griffes qu'elle plantait dans sa gorge, il s'était retenu de déclencher un scandale au beau milieu du salon et avait reposé dans un _clac_ glacial son verre sur le plateau de la table basse.

Lenalee avait essayé, durant le long silence qui s'était étiré depuis sa déclaration, de croiser son regard à plusieurs reprises, mais Lavi n'avait pas cherché à la satisfaire : non, ça n'allait pas. Oui, il lui faudrait un certain temps et de bonnes excuses pour pardonner à sa princesse. La main qu'il avait amèrement passée dans ses cheveux roux avait dévoilé une fraction de seconde la cicatrice blanche qui lui labourait l'œil et la jeune fille avait, autant par pudeur que par appréhension, détourné les yeux de la blessure.

Elle s'était demandé s'il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. Lui savait que oui. La discussion avait repris comme si de rien n'était.

Lavi avait d'abord cru que le malaise étrange qui filait entre ses côtes comme le ruban trop lisse, trop fluide, trop géométriquement parfait d'une gymnaste venait de la révélation foireuse de sa Chinoise, mais il avait lu sur le visage d'Adelmira la même tension hésitante lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau évoqué le nom de Kanda. Kanda,_ Kanda_. La cinquantenaire avait bu une timide gorgée de jus d'orange, hésitante, avant de les informer qu'il se trouvait à l'étage. Lavi s'était retenu de se lever brusquement du canapé. Il aurait tout donné pour prendre ses distances avec Lena, qui ne cessait de le cribler de regards désespérés qu'il évitait systématiquement, tout comme le tiraillait l'envie de s'éloigner de cette femme qui avait élevé et chérit celui qui avait été, peut-être inconsciemment mais non moins violemment, la cause d'un bon nombre d'emmerdes. Etouffant ces instincts, il était resté vissé dans le canapé, crispé, le regard fixe et les lèvres verrouillées.

Il fallait moins que des dons d'extralucide pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Décelant son malaise, Adelmira avait finit par informer Lavi qu'il pouvait monter rejoindre Kanda s'il le désirait, précisant que la chambre d'Alma se situait à l'étage.

« Je lui ai dit de prendre ce qu'il voulait, » avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire furtif mais sincère.

Elle s'était mordillé pensivement la lèvre, avait lissé du plat de la main les plis que faisait son pantalon sur ses cuisses et touché une seconde à son alliance. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de ses invités, Lavi s'était levé sans rien dire. Elle lui avait encore souri.

« Je n'ai pas retouché à la chambre d'Alma… Mais mon mari y va, un peu. J'ai pensé que Kanda… aurait peut-être aimé récupérer quelques trucs. Premier étage, j'ai dit, ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment, je vous en prie. »

Lavi l'avait remerciée d'un bref hochement de tête, avait soigneusement contourné le regard de Lenalee et s'était dirigé vers l'escalier d'un pas qu'il avait essayé de rendre naturel. La voix d'Adelmira s'était doucement atténuée au fur et à mesure des marches qu'il avait montées deux à deux. _On aurait aimé mieux le connaître_, avait-il entendu au milieu de l'escalier. _Qu'il nous… parle un peu plus de lui_, deux marches plus tard. _Qu'il nous dise qu'il était homosexuel, _avait-il traduit sur les dernières marches. Un sourire avait gagné ses lèvres. C'était étrangement rassurant de savoir que même les parents d'Alma Karma ne saisissaient pas ce qu'il y avait eut – quoi qu'il y avait eut – entre leur fils et Yû Kanda.

La voix d'Adelmira était devenue incompréhensible lorsqu'il avait atteint le palier, la main nerveusement enroulée autour de la rambarde en bois.

**x**

**Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 – 16:12**

Les yeux de Lavi quittèrent le jardin faussement vivant. Il déposa silencieusement la main sur la clenche de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans grincer. Les vestes accrochées aux patères fixées de l'autre côté l'empêchèrent de claquer ; elle se contenta de rebondir mollement pour revenir dans sa main, qui bloqua son élan peu convaincu. Il pénétra dans la pièce.

Il ne vit pas Kanda immédiatement, d'abord happé par la vie sourde qui suintait toujours des lieux.

La chambre d'Alma était une petite pièce simple au parquet stratifié et aux murs peints d'un blanc propre. Les deux photographies qui y étaient accrochées étaient presque entièrement masquées par des tickets de cinéma, fichés dans les cadres, que le temps avait rendus vierges. Une lumière un peu jaune baignait la pièce, luisant en reflets métalliques sur une chaîne hi-fi cernée de deux hautes piles de CDs oscillantes qui sonnaient terriblement Twin Towers.

L'un des murs, celui qui faisait dos au lit double, suivait la forme du toit, se pliant aussi proprement qu'une feuille de papier pour rejoindre le plafond auquel pendait une lampe en métal. Sur une chaise se trouvait une pile de vêtements qu'Adelmira avaient repassés quelques jours plus tôt sans se douter qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais portés. Une table de nuit, un bureau sur lequel poussait une forêt de pots à crayons et des montagnes de carnets, quelques étagères blindées de livres et une haute armoire en bois composaient le reste du mobilier, collés les uns aux autres de manière à laisser un espace tout juste suffisant pour permettre le passage. La surface des meubles était intacte, et l'étroite ligne de poussière tracée le long des rangées de bouquins indiquait que si les ouvrages n'avaient pas été dégainés depuis un moment, quelqu'un prenait le temps de nettoyer régulièrement les lieux. Lavi songea qu'Edgar Karma était quelqu'un de bien.

Un radiateur éteint était niché sous une demi-fenêtre, tranchée par le mur qui séparait la chambre de la pièce voisine. Un rideau sobre bordait les carreaux un peu troubles de la fenêtre et une guitare basse au verni rayé reposait dans l'angle de la pièce, juste entre le toit, l'armoire et la table de chevet.

Dans le même recoin se trouvait Kanda, appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée et les yeux fourrés dans sa frange.

Ses doigts grattaient doucement les cordes de l'instrument, bégayant des notes crissantes qui suppliaient qu'un ampli leur rende leur beauté adolescente. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il continua de jouer, captivé par ses ongles courts et la pulpe tendre de ses doigts qui branlaient tendrement les cordes de la basse, avaient un goût si surnaturel que Lavi ne pensa pas un seul instant à signaler sa présence. Ce n'était pas de la musique ; ni chanson, ni ballade, ni mélopée ; les dissonances maladroites s'enchaînaient et pourtant, pourtant ou aurait dit que chaque note était parfaitement à sa place, qu'à chaque son ne pouvait succéder que celui qui mourrait dans l'air une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Kanda s'interrompit en sursautant lorsque le frottement du jean de Lavi contre la couette du lit vint troubler sa mélodie grossière.

Les yeux qu'il leva, larges pupilles rognant le gris de leurs iris, paraissaient incroyablement calmes pour ce visage fin que Lavi n'avait jamais vu que furieux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, prises sur le fait à prononcer les paroles silencieuses d'une chanson qui n'existait probablement pas, se fermèrent sans pudeur mais avec cette franchise effroyable dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, et lentement, Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux, se mordant les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

« _Oh boy_, » souffla-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux, les rouvrant presque aussitôt sur le visage impénétrable de Kanda.

Les longs cheveux sombres qu'il avait toujours vus pendre délicatement sur les épaules anguleuses de Kanda étaient à présent coupés courts, s'hérissant en épines noires emmêlées et tombant sur son front en une frange irrégulière. La moindre mèche donnait à voir, comme en transparence, le coup de ciseaux nerveux qui lui avait donné naissance. Cette vision était aussi déroutante que de voir le _Ladies First_ sans ciel étoilé, le Christ sans croix, Lenalee sans sourire. Quelques cheveux étaient restés accrochés dans le coton de son sweatshirt, rebiquant comme de souples aiguilles sur le tissu. Cette coiffure donnait à Kanda l'air plus sec que jamais ; ne manquait plus qu'une couche de gouache sale à ses pommettes tranchantes pour qu'il devienne l'un des modèles que dessinait Schiele dans les années 1912. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi beau.

Ses doigts firent un bruit mat lorsqu'ils se détachèrent de la peau cramoisie de l'instrument. Lavi s'assit sur le lit, dérangeant le troublant aspect lisse de sa couette, et regarda le Japonais reposer silencieusement la basse sur son support.

« _Hey you_, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque pour entamer la conversation, et ses lèvres portaient désormais l'empreinte qu'avaient laissé ses dents en se plantant dans la chair rouge et molle comme l'entrejambe d'une fille.

— …_Getting lonely, getting old_, » répondit Kanda d'un ton monocorde en renversant la tête en arrière pour la poser contre le mur, arborant l'air fatigué de tout de l'Octave des _Confessions_ de Musset.

Sa frange inégale suivit le mouvement et découvrit son front pâle. Un sourire incertain se posa sur ses lèvres. _Can you feel me_, songea Lavi en souriant à son tour – il aurait été surpris que Kanda choisisse le couplet suivant – avant de baisser les yeux brièvement et de les remonter sur son ami.

Il se rendit compte pour la première fois que Kanda était aussi largué que lui et se sentit immédiatement d'un égoïsme atterrant. Les pupilles dilatées du Japonais lui rappelèrent les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées dans le canapé de Tyki à encaisser les pics de douleurs qui lui vrillaient les tempes. Sa peau, rendue moite par la sueur à demi sèche, déployait des nuances blanches et grises auxquelles s'ajoutaient le rose léger qui commençait à revenir sur ses joues et le brun violacé qui cernait ses yeux trop doux. La gorge qu'exhibait sa tête renversée avait quelque chose de vulnérable, et les brefs allers-retours que faisait sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il avalait sa salive hypnotisèrent Lavi pendant quelques secondes.

Le rouquin se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de monter un groupe de rock dans le Londres des sixties ; dans le genre _teenagers_ perdus, ils auraient fait fureur.

« Ca va pas du tout, toi, » commenta-t-il en commençant à jouer avec l'écarteur de son oreille droite, faussement distrait.

C'était autant pour parler de l'état de Kanda que pour l'accuser d'être complètement barge.

« T'es défoncé. »

Kanda ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner les yeux. Cela faisait un moment que les hallucinations avaient cessé de l'escorter, que les vertiges s'étaient apaisés pour l'enfoncer dans un monde cotonneux où tous ses mouvements semblaient ralentis, entravés. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de paralysie, cette impression de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il trouvait qu'elle lui tenait un peu trop la jambe ces derniers temps.

Les funérailles avaient été un véritable supplice. Il avait été cruellement difficile de s'accrocher à cette réalité que menaçaient les effets secondaires du _bad trip_ qui l'avait pris le matin même. De réduire au minimum le contact avec les Karma, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier – _ils l'avaient emmené loin de lui, ils lui avaient _pris – et de supporter les larmes horripilantes d'Adelmira, qui dégueulait de générosité et de bons sentiments malgré sa peine. De s'empêcher d'exploser chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait le « tragique accident » dont avait été « victime » Alma alors que putain, tout le monde y avait déjà pensé, tout le monde savait, tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ! Et surtout, de s'arracher de la tête la bête idée qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. Pas la tristesse classique, les traditionnels regrets, la nostalgie et tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir de lui, non ; juste l'idée bassement matérielle qu'il lui serait désormais impossible, merde, _impossible_ de le revoir.

Kanda releva les yeux. Lavi était toujours assis sur le lit, devant lui, les jambes croisées, tripotant du bout des doigts sa boucle d'oreille. Ses saloperies d'yeux fixés sur lui, comme verrouillées sur leur cible. Il se demanda une seconde s'il avait bien fait de demander à Lena de le faire venir. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir besoin de lui, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la remarque. Il le dévisagea un moment et s'efforça de rester impassible – c'était dégueulasse d'être aussi beau.

« C'est quoi cette coiffure, Vidal Sassoon ? demanda soudain Lavi avec un sourire curieusement sincère.

— Ils me tombaient dans les yeux, » parvint à articuler le Japonais en songeant qu'un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose – Alma les avait toujours trouvés beaux.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur qui faisait l'angle de la pièce puis passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les doigts troublés de se retrouver si vite dans le vide

« Je t'ai envoyé cinq textos, ajouta-t-il d'une voix que la fatigue avait éraillée.

— Mon portable vibre pas, répondit l'autre en désignant de l'index la protubérance que faisait l'appareil dans la poche de son jean. Je les ai lus dans le bus. J'ai connu plus constructif, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ? »

De nouveau, Kanda ne répondit rien. Lavi haussa les sourcils et lâcha un soupir qui se voulait audible.

« Merde, Yû, je suis pas un putain de mage qu'on invoque quand on veut, alors accouche. »

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, silencieux. Le regard qui les liait depuis plusieurs minutes se fit plus intense, plus vert et plus noir à la fois, faille spatiale tranchant le décor stérile de cette chambre qui sentait trop le propre pour être celle d'un adolescent en bonne santé.

« J'ai une vaisselle en cours, ajouta le rouquin comme s'il s'agissait d'un argument suffisant pour convaincre son sociopathe de Japonais de se confesser.

— D'habitude, t'es déjà là.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, » reprit Kanda de son éternelle voix monocorde, celle qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître et qui dans les rêves fantasmagoriques de Lavi, se faisait humaine et affectueuse. « Faut que je sorte d'ici. J'ai besoin d'une clope.

— Après un _bad_ ? s'étonna le rouquin avec un sourire amusé. Très bonne idée, rien de mieux pour repartir à neuf – oh arrête, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est écrit sur ta gueule que t'as passé la matinée à gerber. Bon, sans déconner, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Je déconne pas.

— Attends t'es sérieux ? T'essayes de me dire que j'ai traversé la moitié de Cardiff pour venir te regarder fumer ?

— Pour m'aider à sortir par la fenêtre, en fait, » récita Kanda en fermant enfin les yeux, rompant finalement leur regard ombilical.

Lavi avait pris le bus sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, s'efforçant de se répéter les mots de Lenalee pour les analyser, de se remémorer sa voix pour estimer l'état dans lequel il risquait de retrouver Kanda. Il n'avait pas cessé de se demander pour quelle raison le Japonais l'avait fait appeler et si cette question s'était évanouie lorsqu'il avait été confronté au chagrin nostalgique d'Adelmira, désarçonné par les révélations de Lenalee et surpris par le calme de Kanda, elle était rapidement revenue d'actualité. Le truc, c'était que la réponse que lui avait fournie le brun n'était pas exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Tu planes toujours, toi, lâcha-t-il franchement en fronçant les sourcils, changeant de position pour se débarrasser des fourmis qui commençaient à lui engourdir les jambes.

— J'aimerais bien, mais je suis juste complètement mort, » marmonna Kanda en commençant à se lever maladroitement, la main appuyée contre le mur pour s'efforcer de rester debout.

Ses mouvements hachés convainquirent Lavi de se lever pour l'aider à se relever, mais Kanda refusa son aide d'un air dédaigneux, avança vers le lit en longeant le mur et se laissa tomber à sa place sur la couette. Il se passa une main sur le front en soupirant avant de renverser la tête en arrière. La peinture du plafond était impeccable, et Kanda savait que les quelques tâches grises qui y passèrent furtivement n'étaient que des restes de son _bad_. Il passa les doigts dans sa nuque nue lorsqu'il eut l'étrange impression que quelque chose ne collait pas, puis se souvint qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux dans le délire qui l'avait pris après les funérailles. Il se dit qu'il avait été con de les garder longs si longtemps alors que lui ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés. La voix de Lavi le rappela dans la réalité.

« Pourquoi par la fenêtre ? »

Son ton était incertain, mais prouvait néanmoins qu'il le prenait enfin au sérieux.

« Je veux pas qu'Adelmira me tombe dessus, murmura Kanda en cherchant du bout de ses pieds nus sa paire de Vans qui devait traîner dans le coin. Ca serait un peu difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi y a la moitié de mes cheveux dans l'évier de sa salle de bain.

— C'est ici que t'as… Attends, tu veux dire que t'étais en plein _bad_ pendant l'enterrement ?

— La crémation, et nan. Mais on s'en fout, soupira le brun en enfonçant son pied gauche dans la chaussure qu'il avait fini par débusquer sous le lit.

— Pour changer, » marmonna amèrement l'Irlandais en faisant bien attention à ce que l'autre l'entende.

Lavi n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour le reste ; pour la semaine affreuse qu'il avait passée dans des boîtes où il était certain de ne rencontrer personne de sa connaissance, pour les tendances autodestructrices qui avaient gonflé son cœur et le nombre de cachet qu'il avait dû avaler pour se vider la tête et les tripes, pour la rage folle qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il était revenu chez les Karma après les funérailles et pour le temps passé assis dans leur salle de bain à tasser entre ses côtes l'angoisse qui se déployait lentement et menaçait de lui condamner les poumons. Non, Lavi n'avait pas besoin de ça, ni de ça ni de lui.

Le roux contourna le lit double sous le regard de Kanda et entrouvrit la fenêtre à guillotine pour aviser le toit du garage qui s'étendait juste dessous, repérant une grande poubelle sur laquelle il leur serait possible de descendre sans risquer de se blesser. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil hésitant au Japonais qui ne le regardait plus, perdu dans la contemplation de l'armoire qui lui faisait face et sur laquelle il imagina un patchwork de photos d'Alma et lui préados avant de se rappeler que la décoration intérieure n'avait peut-être pas été le hobby d'Alma Karma au moment de sa dépression. Les omoplates de Kanda saillaient sous son sweat-shirt trop grand. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes avant que le Japonais ne le fasse éclater d'un « Quoi ? » tranchant, sentant le regard de Lavi dans son dos mais ne se retournant pas.

« Oh, je... Faudrait que je prévienne Lena si on se barre, répondit le rouquin en se rappelant immédiatement qu'il avait toutes ses raisons de lui faire la gueule et de se casser sans lui dire.

— Mais quoi, tu veux pas me laisser tout seul ? T'as peur que je me foute en l'air ? »

Toute cette provocation adolescente dans la voix et surtout, le regard brûlant qui allait de paire, négligemment lancé par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu serais pas le premier. »

Lavi crut un moment avoir lâché la réplique de trop, mais le sourire qui bouffa les lèvres de Kanda et qu'il essaya de cacher en tournant la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision.

« Alors, tu viens ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir franchement et la caler afin qu'elle ne se referme pas sur eux.

Kanda se retourna, passablement surpris. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que son projet de s'enfuir de chez les Karma en sautant par la fenêtre soit appuyé sans qu'il ait besoin d'argumenter, mais saisit l'occasion au vol sans chercher à trop réfléchir – même ses neurones semblaient être douloureux.

Il se leva du lit, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur lorsqu'un vertige lui grimpa jusqu'au front, le faisant doucement chanceler. L'étourdissement redescendit, glacial, comme il était monté. Il rejoignit Lavi sans dire un mot et s'adossa contre le mur propre et le cadre qui y était accroché. Quelques tickets de cinéma tombèrent par terre comme les disamares d'un érable à sucre. Il échangea un long regard avec Lavi et pour la première fois depuis un moment, il se sentit bien. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Je descends et tu me rejoins ? demanda le roux en prolongeant leur regard, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres – cela lui avait pris longtemps pour réaliser que la compagnie de Kanda lui avait vraiment manqué.

— Nan, j'y vais d'abord. Et Lena ?

— Laisse tomber, je m'en branle, de Lena. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'appeler « Lenalee » d'un ton sec et froid, mais le naturel le rattrapait sans cesse et merde, ça faisait mal.

Kanda fit semblant de ne pas avoir décelé la douleur qui filtrait dans sa réplique amère et enjamba la fenêtre à guillotine d'un pas assuré. Sa Vans droite se posa sur les ardoises du tapissaient le garage et il se demanda une fraction seconde si le toit tiendrait le coup. La rue était vide, en bas, et c'était tant mieux. Les mêmes maisons s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres dans un immense dédale de brique rouge. L'air était doux. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant d'entrer chez les Karma que le ciel était aussi bleu. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre, qui lui semblait aussi fausse que celle d'un showroom de catalogue. Lavi lui parut fatigué et perdu.

« Tu t'es engueulé avec elle ? » demanda-t-il simplement, chevauchant toujours le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Va te faire foutre, répondit Lavi avec un sourire. Et fais gaffe à toi. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus surnaturel : le fait que Kanda reconnaisse qu'il ait besoin de son aide, qu'il prenne la peine de s'intéresser à lui en l'invitant presque à se confesser où le fait que lui ait accepté de se faire la malle par la fenêtre comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Il savait qu'il voulait quitter la chambre trop propre d'Alma, ces lieux qui respiraient le vide, le mort et le « ce qui reste », mais les deux autres questions restaient sans réponse. Et puis subsistait toujours, là, dans son cœur, dans le sang, dans le vif, la peur que tout finisse par foirer entre eux comme il l'avait déjà vécu de trop nombreuses fois, comme lors de leur dernière sortie ciné et de toutes ces après-midi qu'il avait sacrifiés pour lui en espérant que tout se passerait bien.

Kanda ne lui répondit pas, lui lança un dernier regard impénétrable et passa sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du rebord de la fenêtre. Lavi ne le regarda pas descendre. Il ne jeta un coup d'œil dehors que lorsqu'il entendit le Japonais se réceptionner sur la poubelle appuyée contre le mur du garage.

« Ca va ? appela-t-il sans crier, craignant qu'on l'entende de l'intérieur de la maison. Je te vois pas. »

Kanda recula de quelques pas pour que le toit du garage ne lui masque plus la vision. Là-haut, Lavi était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses jambes pendaient au dessus du toit du garage et ses cheveux faisaient un genre d'auréole enflammée autour de son visage blessé – il le vit remettre sa mèche en place et ses lèvres bouger, mais le son ne parvint pas jusqu'à lui. Kanda fronça les sourcils, le nez toujours en l'air, et presque immédiatement, un violent vertige lui pressa le cœur et chercha à exploser dans sa gorge. Il recula maladroitement, baissa la tête, et s'agenouilla pour ne pas tomber de trop haut. La bile lui rongea la trachée pour s'échapper entre ses lèvres dans un spasme douloureux ; il toussa, s'essuya la bouche du revers du bras et se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, encore haletant.

« Yû, ça va ? »

L'image de Lavi se reconstitua devant ses yeux ; le garçon venait de sauter à terre, retenant du poignet la poubelle qui avait manqué se renverser sur la pelouse sous le choc. Kanda se demanda s'il s'était pressé de descendre lorsqu'il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ou s'il était arrivé au même moment par hasard, puis se dit que ça n'avait aucune importance.

« C'est bon, » mentit-il en se relevant sur des jambes qu'il aurait aimé sentir moins tremblantes.

Chaque inspiration lui brûlait la gorge d'un feu amer et dégueulasse.

« C'est bon, » répéta-t-il lorsque Lavi s'approcha de lui, un air timidement inquiet sur le visage.

x

**Vendredi 4 juillet 2008 – 16:30**

Le compteur électrique sur lequel ils étaient assis n'était pas confortable. Graffé de dizaines de blazes d'hyperactifs de la bombe, il se trouvait tout juste suffisamment à l'écart de la maison des Karma pour que personne ne vienne les débusquer. Un léger souffle d'air s'était levé depuis leur descente foireuse du toit, qui chatouillait leurs gorges nues et aurait fait bien dans un film à l'eau de rose.

Lavi se souvenait avoir obligé Kanda à s'asseoir un instant – son teint avoisinait dangereusement la couleur des murs de la chambre d'Alma –, avoir lâché une saloperie lorsque le Japonais avait protesté et l'avoir regardé s'asseoir en tirant la gueule, rabattant d'un coup sec la capuche de son sweat-shirt en coton sur ses cheveux courts avant d'allumer une cigarette, écrasée dix minutes plus tard. Il ne se souvenait pas lequel des deux avait pris la parole le premier, ni comment ils en étaient venus à échanger quelques mots sur Alma. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus qui s'était tu le premier. Il se souvenait juste que la scène, que les rares passants devaient trouver gorgée de banalité, lui faisait un drôle de truc dans le cœur, et que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir oublier.

Les genoux repliés derrière les bras, il lança un regard à Kanda et remarqua qu'il jouait distraitement avec un morceau de plastique qu'il faisait valser entre ses doigts. Ce médiator était la seule chose qu'il l'avait vu emporter avec lui en sortant de chez les Karma. Il faillit lui faire remarquer mais les yeux bridés étaient fixés sur leurs acrobaties digitales comme si rien d'autre n'existait plus. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, la referma en se mordant les lèvres, et le regard toujours planté droit sur le médiator, marmonna d'une voix qui voulait dire _j'ai mal_ :

« J'ai jamais pu le blairer, ce mec...

— Quoi ? »

Lavi crut avoir mal entendu, mais les mots étaient bien là, dans l'ordre. Kanda croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, sans tourner la tête, pour en revenir immédiatement à son jeu.

« Il a toujours tout foiré, ajouta-il en pressant le médiator entre son index et son pouce pour le faire ployer. Même sa mort, putain...

— C'était ton meilleur ami, » contesta Lavi pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal en se consolant avec des conneries ; il l'avait fait, avait longtemps essayé de se convaincre, _cette femme est une garce oublie-là _et tout ça, mais le visage glacial de sa mère lui manquait toujours quoi qu'il dise.

Kanda ne répondit rien et le rouquin prit cela pour un acquiescement. Sa main resta suspendue en l'air une demie seconde, hésitante, avant de se poser sur l'épaule du Japonais. Elle en fut éjectée d'un mouvement dédaigneux la demie seconde suivante.

« Arrête, » tiqua sèchement Kanda avec une grimace dégoûtée que Lavi lui avait déjà vue quelques mois plus tôt et qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à digérer.

Le brun ne le regardait toujours pas. Lavi tourna la tête, passant la langue sur ses dents et sentant ses muscles se tendre d'une colère qui se battait toujours en duel avec son l'affection – l'envie – qu'il éprouvait pour Kanda.

« Je t'ai fait quoi, au juste ? parvint-il à articuler sans chercher à recroiser son regard qui ne se préoccupait de toute façon plus que de l'écaille de plastique ramassée dans la chambre d'Alma. Tu pleurniches pour que je vienne te chercher et une fois que t'as plus besoin de moi, je peux aller me faire foutre ? »

Le brun releva des yeux noirs et acérés, la mâchoire presque déformée par la rage sourde qui battait à ses tempes et lui hurlait de foutre un coup de poing dans la belle gueule de Lavi.

« Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi ? » cracha-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, dévisageant volontairement la cicatrice laiteuse qui lui labourait l'œil droit alors qu'il savait, _parce qu'il savait_ qu'il avait horreur de ça. « Je te dois rien, merde, t'es pas ma pute.

— T'inquiète, je suis au courant, répliqua Lavi avec un rire jaune – il aurait pourtant probablement dit oui. Je sais que la place était déjà prise.

— Putain mais arrête, tu sais rien... Tu comprends rien, merde.

— J'ai jamais demandé autre chose que des explications, répliqua le rouquin du tac au tac.

— Laisse tomber, lâche-moi. »

Lavi le foudroya du regard, mais Kanda se contenta de détourner les yeux comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de se comporter comme un effroyable salaud, pour continuer de jouer avec son médiator. L'Irlandais sentit une rage formidable grimper en lui, ses flammes lui lécher les tripes et remonter dans sa gorge en lampées de jurons acides. D'un coup, il oublia la retenue qu'il s'était imposée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux – les passants se faisaient de toute façon rares, et puis qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

C'était trop facile de laisser couler à chaque fois. Et lui n'avait jamais trouvé cela facile, de se prendre un râteau dans la gueule, de s'écraser avec un gentil sourire et _oui bien sûr je vais t'aider_, de jouer au super pote compréhensif qui se la ferme quoi qu'il arrive. Rien n'avait jamais été facile, et c'était dégueulasse qu'il soit le seul à morfler.

« Putain, arrête le mélodrame, Bruce Wayne, » cracha-t-il en se levant du compteur électrique, la colère faisant pulser dans ses veines une énergie nouvelle qui lui donnait envie de péter quelque chose et lui faisait serrer les poings comme pour étrangler de minuscules adversaires imaginaires. « C'est quoi, ton problème ? T'as peur de moi ? Ca fait que deux ans qu'on se connaît, mon dieu c'est vrai, je risquerai de te violer dans ton sommeil ! »

Kanda releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde, surpris par le ton agressif du rouquin. La mèche folle qui masquait habituellement sa cicatrice, soigneusement aplatie par des doigts maniaques, volait furieusement au rythme des reproches du jeune homme. Lavi semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit le brun d'un ton sec mais plus calme, conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas une idée formidable de répondre à la provocation.

— Mais tu m'emmerdes, Yû, tu m'emmerdes ! Evidemment que c'est pas ce que t'as dit, tu dis jamais rien ! Mais moi j'en peux plus de deviner tout le temps comment tu vas, ce que tu penses, quand toi tu vendrais ton _cul_ si quelqu'un te proposait une carapace plus blindée que celle que tu portes déjà ! Alors si faut ça pour te prouver qu'il y a pas de monstre sous ton lit, ok, je me lance : mon œil, c'est ma mère.

— J'ai pas…

— Ta gueule, laisse-moi continuer. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence. La conversation dérapait sérieusement, et Kanda n'était plus certain de savoir où Lavi voulait en venir.

« Mon installation au pays de Galles… Pas pour ce beau gosse de Jack Harkness mais encore à cause d'elle. C'est mon grand-père qui s'est démerdé pour qu'on se casse avant qu'elle finisse par me buter. Deux ans que je l'ai pas vu, mon grand-père, on s'est engueulés quand j'ai commencé avec Tyki et j'ai pas eu les couilles de le recontacter alors qu'il vit à peine à dix kilomètres de mon appart. »

Un sourire hésitant, une bouille qui a l'air d'en savoir trop, des yeux bien trop vieux pour le corps d'un gosse qui collectionne les bonnes notes tracées sur son carnet d'une encre du même bleu que les hématomes égarés sur sa peau ; pour la première fois, Kanda aperçut le véritable gamin qui existait en Lavi. Pas les blagues idiotes du jeune homme jouant au gosse pour l'agacer, mais ce qui avait été et qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire, dans sa peau.

Le brun voulut lui dire de se la fermer, devinant qu'il regretterait bientôt d'avoir découpé la peau de son torse pour lui dévoiler les os rosés par le sang, les poumons d'éponge moelleuse et surtout l'organe suturé, rabougri et fripé qui ressemblait plus au noyau sec d'une pêche qu'à un véritable cœur, mais il resta silencieux.

Peut-être un peu pour lui, peut-être un peu pour Lavi, il n'en savait rien.

« Mon premier coup, j'avais seize ans. Cassie, qu'elle s'appelait. Mon premier mec, deux mois plus tard. Duane, son frère. »

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Lavi, et ce qui avait été jusque là de la colère pure sembla s'être mué en quelque chose de plus complexe, comme un brouet bouillonnant de tristesse, d'amertume, de vulnérabilité et d'affection.

« Mais ils comptent pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Je crois que je te l'ai assez dit. Qu'il y avait que toi, même si t'en a rien à foutre. »

Le bleu puissant du ciel jurait violemment avec la tignasse de Lavi, toujours debout à la lisière du trottoir et de la route, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean et le regard plus adolescent que jamais.

« Moi j'ai essayé, au moins, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de magnétique. J'ai aucun regret. Tu m'as envoyé chier, j'ai eu l'air con, mais au moins j'ai essayé. Je l'ai même pas dit à Tyki, enfin de toute façon ça aurait pas été trop grave puisque ça marche pas entre nous... Et le pire, c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre, je crois. »

Un rire nerveux, une main balayant définitivement les mèches de son front à l'arrière de son crâne, _regarde-la cette cicatrice, regarde et imagine qu'elle vaut rien à côté de ce que me font tes yeux_.

« Alors ça y est, j'ai plus de secret, tu vois ? » conclut Lavi d'un air léger, les lèvres toujours étirées par une pointe de sourire qui avait mal et qui faisait mal. « Je suis à poil. Tu peux tout raconter, je m'en fous, et même si je m'en foutais pas, maintenant tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Mais putain, Yû, putain, arrête de croire que le monde entier veut ta peau ! C'est humain, de se protéger des autres en se repliant sur soi-même, mais chez toi ça devient carrément flippant ! ...Moi... Moi j'en peux plus. »

Les mains redescendant sur les yeux, s'enfonçant dans les pommettes comme pour les déplacer, la voix qui baisse d'un cran et un pas en arrière vers la route déserte, grise, propre.

« J'en peux plus d'aller te chercher… C'est à ton tour de montrer qu'on vaut plus que ça… »

Kanda le regarda droit dans les yeux, songeant à ce qu'il était censé répondre à ce genre de déclaration.

Il aurait pu lui dire, pu tout lui balancer à la gueule comme lui venait de le faire.

La vie qu'il avait eue, qu'il avait perdue et oubliée, enfin qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier : les quelques souvenirs d'_avant_ qui s'incrustaient malgré tout, le sourire de cette femme qui devait être sa mère, ce putain de papier peint fleuri de lotus. Puis la maison d'enfants, les adultes qui l'entouraient, qui lui reprochaient son caractère, qui jouaient aux grands dans un monde qui n'avait jamais été à leurs proportions. Alma, son insupportable rire, les après-midi à déconner ensemble ou à s'engueuler. Les Karma qui étaient venus faire leurs courses à l'orphelinat – _ils lui avaient arraché_ – mais presque aussitôt les gens du centre, ce grand aveugle qui souriait trop, cette gamine qui voyait le même psy que lui et qui avaient cherché en lui une amie pour jouer aux poupées. Qui au lieu de ça avait trouvé, pour un moment en tous cas, un frère ; maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kanda n'avait jamais réellement eu conscience des démarches qui l'avaient mené à vivre un temps chez les Lee, chez ce gaillard aux cheveux longs qui passait son temps à zoner sur l'ordinateur en prétendant qu'il était sur le point de monter la boîte du siècle et cette gosse qui lui ressemblait terriblement. La reprise du flambeau par cet artiste français complètement barge qui adoptait les gosses comme on cueillait des champignons et bientôt, l'indépendance totale. L'appartement, des études qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Les retrouvailles avec Alma, connement croisé à une soirée à laquelle il ne serait jamais allé si Lena ne l'avait pas tant fait chier : le retour des vieilles habitudes. Lavi et peu de temps après, la connerie qu'il avait faite – qu'il avait dite. La dépression d'Alma.

Et plus rien d'autre qu'Alma, Alma, Alma tous les jours, Alma jusqu'au trou noir.

Il ne sourit pas, mais le regard qui les liait, rouge et chaud comme une artère gorgée de sang reliant deux organes, parlait à sa place. Du bout des doigts, il tapota dans un bruit métallique la place vide qu'avait laissée Lavi à côté de lui sur le compteur électrique, et fut surpris de voir l'Irlandais s'y asseoir en soupirant.

Ils restèrent silencieux de lourdes minutes sans se lâcher des yeux, tendus, les doigts posés à quelques centimètres de distance sur le couvercle métallique du compteur.

Leur regard s'intensifia et une fraction de seconde, Kanda eut envie de l'embrasser. Il ne le fit pas.

« J'ai pas envie d'être ton Alma, se contenta-t-il de lâcher en rangeant le médiator dans la poche de son pantalon. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Puis, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Tu me files ton briquet ? »

Lavi fourra la main dans sa poche pour lui filer le Zippo argenté qu'il lui avait déjà prêté pour sa première cigarette. Les doigts de Kanda effleurèrent les siens au moment de saisir le briquet.

Les sourires fatigués qui passèrent simultanément sur leurs lèvres furent deux _I was here_ plus efficaces que les tags incompréhensibles qui barraient le compteur électrique sur lequel ils étaient assis.

* * *

Le **Château de Saché** est l'un des principaux lieux de l'action du _Lys dans la Vallée_, roman d'Honoré de Balzac publié en 1836 et appartenant à la fresque de la _Comédie Humaine_. **Egon Schiele** (1890-1918) est un artiste autrichien rattaché au mouvement de l'expressionnisme, plus connu pour ses dessins érotiques et angoissés de modèles vivants que pour ses huiles allégoriques. **« Hey you »** est un morceau mythique de Pink Floyd, appartenant à l'album _The Wall _(1979). La fin du couplet suivant se termine par _would you touch me_, soit dit en passant. **Octave** est le personnage principal de _La confession d'un enfant du siècle_, roman de Musset paru en 1836 et axé sur les désillusions de la jeune génération romantique, oisive et paralysée par le mal du siècle. **Vidal Sassoon** (1928-2012) est un coiffeur britannique réputé pour être le « coiffeur des stars » dans la version originale du film _Rosemary's Baby _réalisé par Roman Polanski en 1968, l'héroïne justifie sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux moderne pour l'époque par ce nom. **Bruce Wayne** est l'identité secrète de Batman, super-héros de comics créé en X par X. **Jack Harkness** est le personnage principal de la série britannique _Torchwood_, spin-off de _Dr Who _réalisé par Russel T. Davies le QG de l'organisation Torchwood se situe à Cardiff, sur la place Roald Dahl.

Un mot pour définir ce long oneshot et le travail qu'il m'a demandé ? _Heartbreaking_, mes amis. Ce fut décidemment très agréable de travailler sur cette histoire, c'était même plutôt de la bombe. J'avais l'intention de me concentrer à fond sur _Fides_ une fois _Vulgum_ finie, mais je crois que ça attendra un moment finalement. Je suis une Skyfan depuis peu, et j'ai au moins un court oneshot à boucler pour le fandom 00q avant de pouvoir reprendre mes autres fics. Par ailleurs, j'ai des milliards de trucs à écrire pour l'école, du coup Fides attendra sagement que je sois de nouveau à cent pour cent de mes capacités. Sur ce, encore une fois merci, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur cette fic, je réponds toujours, et à la prochaine !

**x**

« Vous l'aimez ?

— Non Avenant. Je l'aime... bien, ce n'est pas pareil. »

© _La Belle et la Bête_, Jean Cocteau


End file.
